Two Worlds
by serena-girl
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with someone completely the opposite? In a world where you believe all should be treated as equal? Endymion, the prince of Vampires, Serenity, known princess of Light. Will they be together, or will they become enemie
1. Default Chapter

It was late at night. The stars were not out, and darkness filled the sky. All was dark except for the mere image of the moon light, hidden every now and then because of the flowing dark clouds. The forest was calm and quiet, and the lake was still. Princess Serenity found herself at the edge of the lake, leaning against a willow tree.

She had bright, golden, long hair. It was brushed into what seemed like two balls of sunlight, one on each side of her head, the rest flowed down to her back of her shins. She had light colored skin which seemed to glow a little in the moonlight. Her eyes were a shade of light blue, almost as the daylight sky. She had a small golden cresent moon in the middle of her forehead, the mark of her royal blood and kingdom. She wore a shimmering pearl- white gown, which flowed down, touching the ground. It had a lace ribbon tied at her bottom back, and flowed with the rest of her dress. Her chest was not too revealing, but showed she was of teen age. Her sleeves were at the sides of her shoulders, looked like a small ball, swirling into gold, covering only her shoulders, and letting her arms show her skin. The chest of the dress had small swirling circles of gold, which swirled around her breast, going down to the ribbon on her back. The dress was tight at her breast and the rest flowed down to the ground.

She breathed heavily and clenched her dress tightly at the sides. At her left wrist, she had a gold beaded bracelet, which hung loosely. She seemed lost in thought. Her mind raced back and forth with panic. Without moving her head too much, she slightly glanced to the right, then to the left. She took a deep breath and stared at the moon above her, she blinked with confusement. Was she about to do the right thing? She closed her eyes, and took calm, tranquil breaths.

"If I am to go through this, I will be a disgrace to my kingdom, and be an abolishment to my mother's well known reputation. If anyone were to find out....."

Terrified at the thought, she took a big gulp and breathed in and out slowly. She tried not to think about it, then started to wonder if this was the right thing to do, for herself. Then a calm, cool wind flowed through, as if someone had just gotten there. Scared to look, she closed her eyes and faced down, as if ashamed of something. All of sudden, very slowly and gently, soft fingertips raised her chin upwards. The princess inhaled her breath, slowly and unnoticing, exhaled. She looked up only to see a dark figure looking down at her. The figure was about arm's length away from her. Keeping her chin raised, the figure stepped closer, little by little until it stepped in the moonlight. She was in total awe.

The way he was staring at her, made her feel a little uneasy, and trembled her lips. He walked closer to her until he was looking right down at her, they were practically two inches away, chest to chest. She stared at him top to bottom. His dark ebony hair, so dark she could probably notice it in shadows. His deep, dark, navy blue eyes, which looked like a raging river in the darkness. His light color of skin, only his didn't glow like her's did. His dark colored armor and cape, as if he was going into battle. His arms were of strong muscle, but not too much. And his waist looked to good to hug. His long, steel sword at his left side, and his tall strong legs. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was than her. Her face was at his chest, if she looked directly straight. There he was, the man who had stolen her heart, the one whom she thought of every day and especially at night. The man let her chin go and let his hand slide down her neck, towards her shoulders, and then down her arm, in a slow motion. She felt as if a drop of water was pouring down her shoulders. She paid close attention to his hand sliding down. He felt the warm and softness of her skin.

"Soft as a feather...",he whispered to himself.

The princess slowly looked up at him, and gave a look of sadness. He stopped sliding his hand and put it at his side. He already knew her reason of look. They stared for a moment, then he decided to break the ice.

"So... you came after all. I know I asked much by you meeting me here, in the forest, all by yourself.", he spoke with a voice of power.

She looked down nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"It is what you wished me to do. The forest does not frighten me...it is my decision.", she spoke with a soft and quiet voice.

He cleared his throat, took a step back, and looked at her with firm eyes.

"You have a decision? I take...that you did not think properly of this outcome".

Hearing this, she immediately looked at him with a concerned face.

"This...? Why must you be cold with me? I have done no wrong, but everything you have asked me to do, I have granted.", her eyes began to shine with water.

He turned his face away immediately. He couldn't stand looking at her like this. Now, he was lost in thought. He didn't know what to say. The princess took a small step forward and brought her hands together towards her chest, as if she were about to pray.

"Why will you not face me? Am I not of worth? Are you displeased with me?", she looked at him with a pleading look.

He took another step back, this time it was a larger one. Then he looked at her, eye to eye. He saw her face, and he felt his body sink.

"I...don't think I can go through with this." he got a hold of his cloak at the side and clenched it with a fist.

The princess didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She put her hand on her mouth, not covering it all the way. She clenched a fist at her chest with her other hand. She threw her arms down and bowed her head. She silently started to weep. She felt her throat bulge up with pain as she tried to speak. Trying not to show her weakness, she cleared her throat and gave a small sigh of sadness.

"Well...if it is what you wish. I shall grant it...for you."

He began to see her tears flow from her cheek to the ground. He even heard a silent sniff.

He grinded his teeth together and whispered with anger.

"If you could only see why..! This cannot be! I...can't do this...not to you."

The princess shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. This time she had sorrow and pain written all over. She straightened herself up, held her head high, and walked towards him, with tears streaming down her face.

They were chest to chest again. And the young princess looked at him with anger and tears. She wanted to slap him so bad, but she knew that it would only make matters worse. She placed her fragile hands on his chest and tried to grab it, but couldn't because of all the armor.

"Do you not see what you have done to me already!? Look at me!! Can you honestly stand there without a care in the world and say that you cannot do THIS to me!!??!" She was crying a little louder now, no longer whispering anymore.

He looked away and grabbed her hands. She looked in surprise. He got them off his chest and slowly placed them at the sides of her dress. She looked at him with her mouth slightly open, and now a flow of tears coming down her face. She began to breathe faster, as if silently hyper- ventilating.

"Yes...I can. And I am sorry to have put you through this." he looked to the ground at a side way.

Deep inside he felt so much pain. He had never felt so hurt, so much that he had hurt the one being that he treasured most. He swallowed his pain and tried to keep a sturdy face.

The princess placed her hands on her head and shook it for a brief moment. Then she let go and took a long deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. Out of nowhere she started hitting him on his chest and trying to punch him with all her might.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I HATE YOU!!"

He tried to calm her down but couldn't.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

She cried in pain while he tried to get a hold of her fists that were hitting him. She wiggled her small arms out his hands, and with one good shot, slapped him across face. The slap was loud and it echoed through out the forest.

His face was still turned until the echoing went away. Then he slowly turned his face towards her. Her face had red streaks where her tears were flowing. She was breathing as if she was tired, and her hands were in fists.

"I'm glad...you hate me. Now, I know I can go my way without feeling the slightest bit of pity for you."

"Pity...?", serenity looked down in surprised confusement.

With that he turned around, his back facing the princess.

"Goodbye."

He started to walk off, when about ten feet away, he heard the ground leaves crunch, as if someone had fallen. He slowly turned around and saw the princess sitting on her knees with her back slouched. Her left hand was holding her from falling to the side, and her right hand was clenching her chest, as if she was in grave pain. She was crying out loud,practically screaming. She looked down as her river of tears fell to the moist soil. Never in his life, had he seen someone in so much pain and agony. He wanted to run up to her and hug her tightly, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't. Instead, he just watched, looking as helpless as could be.

The princess looked up and saw him standing there. She unclenched her fist and extended her arm and hand towards him.

"Don't leave me! PLEASE!!! I need you....I love you..."

He didn't waste a single second after he heard that. He harshly walked up to her. He stood over her and took out his sword. He picked it up high, as if to stab her on the back of her neck. The princess looked up and saw the blade, ready to come at her with full force. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Then, with all his might, he brought the sword down. He stayed still, gripping his sword with both hands. He breathed deeply for only a moment. Then he knelt down and lifted her head with both of his hands.


	2. Ch 2

"Why did you not run? I could have killed you in an instant."

She looked at him with sad eyes, leaned towards him and whispered in his ears,

"I would rather die, walk on the face of this planet for the rest of all eternity,and being an unrestful soul, as long as I am to be with you."

He took a deep breath and held her in his arms tightly. He stood her and himself up. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I meant what I said."

"What?"

The princess wrapped her arms around his neck. She tip-toed to try and reach his height.

"I love you...Prince Endymion."

There, she had said his name. Never before did she ever say his Full name. Not even when they first met. Somehow, this made endymion feel very strong, and over powered. But then the same thought came to him. He was Prince Endymion, the heir to his throne in the dark world. A prince of night, death, pain, and monstrosity. While Princess Serenity, a princess of light and hope, with happiness and love. The heir to her throne, in the world of light.

There are separate lands in their world. One piece, belongs to the Moon Kingdom, the lunarians. People descended from the planet of the Moon, to earth. Another, was to the Dark Moon, a race of vampires. Their race started when the lunarians had just arrived. They decided that there was a way for peace, and that was to split the world in half. The lunarians were peaceful on their side, and watched the Dark Moon's every move. It was the same with the Dark Moon always watching the Lunarians, but were peaceful on their side. The entire galaxy was in chaos because of this. The moon kingdom on the moon was completely destroyed by an evil being, yet to this day, no one knows who it was. The Lunarians think it was the vampires. The Dark Moon think it is rough to put the blame on them, especially because they are vampires. So the galaxy fell off balance, and is now trying to set order with alliances. By alliances, for example, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom has arranged her daughter, Princess Serenity, for an arranged marriage, yet she does not know to whom yet. It all depends on the other planets' alliances. The Dark Moon, however, do not have to worry about this matter. They are vampires and can live for a very long time, if they take care of themselves, so there is no need for an arranged marriage to their son, Prince Endymion.

Prince Endymion took the princess' arms off of him. He sighed and held her hands in his.

"Can you feel me?"

"Yes."

"So, you know that I have no warmth, or...no pulse. Does this not bother you?"

"No..."

"And by accepting my offer, my love for you...you know that you will never see the light of day, ever again."

Princess Serenity looked down in sadness. She looked up at the prince and smiled.

"Yes, I am aware of the consequences."

"The consequences of you, and your kingdom's future fall?"

Serenity looked at him in concern.

"Fall? Why should there be a fall on my kingdom?"

Endymion sighed, and stroked her hair gently.

"If you leave, to be with me...your mother, Queen Selenity will be devastated, and will not have the will power to keep ruling. Your kingdom will become vulnerable, and sadly, my kingdom will take this as an advantage. Which will lead your kingdom to fall, greatly."

Serenity let go of his hands and turned around. She hugged herself tightly. The thought of her mother and kingdom being destroyed, was unbearable. Endymion hugged her waist from behind, and kissed the back of her head. Serenity shrugged him off, turned around and faced him.

"There must be another way! I love my mother! She's worked so hard to keep us all at peace. And....I can't see my kingdom destroyed, there are so many people that are my friends. There has to be another way..."

Serenity could feel the tears coming back again, and the bulge of pain coming back into her throat. Endymion understood her pain, and tried to make her understand the situation.

"There is no other way, Serenity. It's either one or the other, us being together, or them."

Endymion saw Serenity's head bow and her mouth beginning to tremble.

"This is all my fault. I should have never spoken to you to begin with."

Serenity looked up at him in astonishment. She brought her hand to his cheek.

"Why? Our love for one another is no one's fault."

Endymion brushed her hand away. He looked down to the ground, then at her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You reminded me so much of the daylight. When I saw you in the gardens of your castle, sitting on that marble bench, the moonlight was directly upon you. It made you glow in such a way, I thought...she could either be a nymph, or a sender from the gods above. Your hair so bright, like the sun, your fair skin, like a glimpse of the morning clouds. And your eyes, like the sky of day. When you turned to see me...like torture to my eyes. I thought for sure that you descended from above, to make me realize, that this, I shall never have, to hold in my arms. Until you stood and walked out of the moon light. That's when I knew you were a human. A full, warm-fleshed, breathing human. But, how can human's get hold of such a possession, so beautiful, and yet so innocent?"

Serenity almost blushed, and grabbed his hand, caressing it.

"When did you see the world in daylight?"

"When I was very young. I grew curious, and without thinking, I opened the front door from my palace, just as the sun was rising. Slowly I saw the green trees, from dark to light blue sky, and a glimpse of the sun. Oh gods, it burnt so much, but I kept my eyes wide open. I began to feel a burning sensation throughout my body...and that's when I began to scream. The pain was...undescribable! Before I hit the floor, I felt someone shelter me in their arms. It was my father. He groaned in pain and sheltered me from the sunlight. He managed to pick himself up, and shut the door while his back was turned. I remember looking up at him, his eyes in pain. Everyone inside came rushing to our aid. I began to see blurry, but I could remember seeing my father's back, it had been insanely burned. While I slept in my room, I could hear them whispering over me,:"he might end up being blind...it will take time to heal."

Serenity gave him a sad look and kissed his hand gently. Endymion gave a sigh, and continued.

"But little by little, I regained my strength, and that's when tragedy struck."

Serenity looked confused.

"Tragedy?"

Endymion looked away and clenched his fists.

"My mother...she had been out all night, trying to find this herb that would help me with my eyesight."

Endymion turned around and took a small gulp.

"She found it in a cave, deep in the forest. It was almost daylight, so I suppose she could hide there from the sun. But...as she finished picking the herbs, she saw a group of men standing not to far from her. She explained herself, and who she was. Big mistake...they tried to kill her, but she fought her way through. She had almost made it to our castle, but she was struck down by one the arrows from one of the remaining men. It went right through her heart, and she....let out a screeching cry. It was heard all around in the castle. By then, the sun began to rise, and she had no strength left, she managed to throw the herbs at the front gate, and burned... or so I have been told. I awoke and could hear my father's footsteps racing to down the palace stairs. I remember it...as if it were yesterday. When I awoke at night, I realized that I could see. The maids must have prepared the herbs and put it on my eyes. I went to see my father, he was sitting on his bed. I looked at him, and he just hugged me tightly. That's when I knew, the screeching yell I heard, was from my mother's."

Serenity hugged Endymion around his waist and turned him around gently. She could see a single tear fall from his eyelid.

"I'm sorry..."

Endymion cupped his hands on her face and smiled.

"Its not your fault."

Prince Endymion let her face go and hugged her. Serenity hugged him back. They caressed each other, and slowly, kissed passionately. Endymion gave a huge sigh and put his hands on her shoulders.

"But there might be another way."

Serenity looked up at him surprisingly.

"How?"

"Maybe if we decide to wait a little longer."

Serenity backed up from him and looked at him with anger.

"A little longer?! Are you mad?! Do you not hear of the alliances!?"

Endymion put his hands at his waist, looked down, and sighed.

"Yes serenity, I know."

"No you do not KNOW!! I could be betroved any time now! And you want to wait a little longer!?"

Endymion immediately looked up at her.

"Betroved?"

Serenity began to scream in panic.

"Yes!! How do you think the alliances have been working!? Maybe in your kingdom they won't use it, but in mine they will!!"

Endymion had a sad face. Seeing this, serenity jumped to him and hugged his waist tightly while sobbing.

"I love you! I want to marry you! No one else! Do you hear me?! No one!!"

Endymion hugged her back and placed his head on top of hers.

"I won't lose you to anyone. No one can take you away from me. I'll make sure of it!"

Serenity looked up at him and cupped her hands on his face.

"That's why there is no other way. We must do this now! I don't care if I have to live in your kingdom! I don't care what anyone has to say! If you have to change me into what you are...then so be it!! I would rather die and rot alone, than to have someone touch me other than you. I want to be married to you, and to you only..."

Endymion didn't know what to say. He was shocked at what she had said. He didn't know how much in love she was with him. To sacrifice herself to him, meant a lot. The fact that she would love no one, other than him. Especially since she wanted to marry him, that gave him more reason to think of their love.

"I can't imagine...turning you into this....this...monstrous life. You have no idea, what it is not to see day, not to be able to hold you like I want to. The craving I get when I'm kissing you, and the fact that I can't look at you sometimes because I'm afraid of what I might do. Half of the time, I don't trust myself with you. I'm scared of what I might do to you. I'm nothing but a monster, undeserving of you."

Serenity pushed him away with anger. She couldn't believe what she heard. How could he say that!?

"Prince Endymion I am surprised at you! How dare you be so selfish!!!"

"Selfish?!"

"Yes, selfish! Here I am pouring my soul to you, and all you could think of is yourself! I would do anything for you! Grant your every wish!"

"As I would...!"

Serenity tore off her sleeves and lowered her dress for her breast to show a little more. Then she tilted her head and moved her hair away from her neck.

"Then take me... Take me so that we can be together. I long to be at your side! End your craving, and taste my blood. Prove to me that you love me..."

Endymion straightened himself and walked over to her. He stood above her and looked at her with firm eyes.

"You realize that it will not be a taste, but a drink, right?"

Serenity nodded her head and closed her eyes. She put her hand on the back of his head, he closed his eyes, and she pulled him down gently, towards her neck. She could feel his breathing, his cold nose rubbing up and down her neck. He smoothly rubbed his nose up her neck and towards her face. Goose bumps rushed down her arms and legs. He kissed her slowly and passionately. Their tongues finding each other in their mouths. Not wanting to let go, he made his way back down to her neck. He kissed her neck, and very gently, started to nibble. Serenity's breathing changed from normal to deep.

Her mind raced with impure thoughts of her and Endymion, as a few words came out of her mouth, without noticing.

"Endymion...please..."

Endymion himself, let out a soft moan. Then he looked directly at her neck. He felt some what of a deep rush through out his body. His vision made everything look different. Everything was red, and he could see all the veins on Serenity's neck. It was as if her skin was translucent, and all he could see were red veins. His eye color went from a deep dark navy blue, to blood red. His fangs grew out as he opened his mouth.


	3. Ch 3

He was about to indulge in her neck, when a memory of them popped in his mind.

_They were walking on the other side of the lake, holding hands._

_"Why must you always wait outside the palace walls for me? I believe I can handle myself quite well."_

_Endymion smiled at her and put his arm around her._

_"I know princess. But there are many dangers out in the forest, especially at now that its night. I can't let a beautiful creature such as yourself, be harmed, in any way."_

_The princess looked at him with blush in her face. She smiled and looked down._

_Endymion let out a chuckle and leaned in on her._

_"Are we feeling a little nervous princess? A slight bit of...blush?"_

_Princess Serenity looked at him in surprise. She brushed his arm off, closed her eyes, held her head high, and began to walk off angrily._

_"Well I never!"_

_"Princess! Hold on! Is thou mad at me?" he smiled and tried to hold in his laughter._

_She turned around and gave him a mean look._

_"Don't take that tone with me! Of all the-"_

_Endymion dashed towards her and kissed her before she could say another word. Then he looked at her humbly._

_"Princess, I did not mean to offend you."_

_Serenity tried to hide her smile, but couldn't._

_"Well...you redeemed yourself quite well, I'd say."_

_Endymion hugged her and whispered,_

_"I love you, princess serenity. And I hope to fulfill your happiness."_

_Serenity gave him a grin._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"Well in that case, I want you to show me the stars. Show me what it is to just fly away, with out a care in the world."_

_Endymion smiled and kissed her cresent moon on her forehead._

_"Anything for you, my princess."_

_He put her arms on his shoulders, told her to hold on, and grabbed her by the waist. Then he took a big jump upwards, and before she knew it, they were gliding in the sky. Serenity was scared at the height they were at and clung to him tightly, like a baby koala to its mother. Endymion smiled and embraced her. He slowly and carefully turned her over, her stomach facing the ground. He then whispered softly into her ears._

_"I thought you wanted to see the stars? To see what it felt like to just fly away, did you not?"_

_Serenity slowly started to relax and let her arms flow to the side, as if she was floating straight. She deep breathed slowly, in and out. The cool wind rushing through her body._

_"So...this is what it feels like..."_

_After a few moments of gliding, he brought her back down to the ground where they were before, by the lake. Serenity took a few steps towards the lake and exhaled. She turned and stared at her prince. Endymion stared back at her lovingly. They walked towards each other, and held each other lovingly. Serenity looked up at him and sighed._

_"Never in my life, had I met anyone like you. I'm so glad that I did."_

_"I don't think I could ever be away from you for more than a night."_

_They kissed slowly and laid in the grass together, to stare at the stars._

Endymion closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her as a vampire.

If she was turned, then the same smile of day, would soon fade away, and she would be innocent no more. He let out a loud groan and pushed her away quickly. Serenity fell back by the hard push and stared in shock. Endymion turned around before she saw his face. He didn't want her to see his "true self". He was panting hard, he tried to calm himself. As his eyes and teeth went back to normal, he slowly turned around to face her. Serenity was still on the ground. He went towards her to help her up, and let out his hand. Serenity was facing the ground, she slapped his hand away. Endymion wasn't at all surprised at her reaction. Instead he took a step back and watched her stand up slowly. Serenity was brushing off the leaves and dirt of her dress when...

"Serenity....I can't. No matter how much I try, I can't do it."

Serenity turned around, her back facing him. She was angry, of coarse. To survive he needed blood, which meant he had bitten before. But who had he bitten? Other women, no doubt.

"Why?! Is it because I am not a commoner?! Because I am not just some "girl"?! You can bite everyone else, but not me!!"

Endymion couldn't believe what she was saying! She talks as if a bite were a kiss!

"Serenity you have to understand! Those girls meant nothing! And because they are nothing, I am able to drink from them!"

Serenity turned around. She was furious!

"OH ?! So they WERE girls! Why can't you bite a man?!"

"What?!"

Serenity squeezed her dress tightly!

"Never mind! It is of no business to me who's blood you drink!!!!"

Serenity turned around and started to walk away angrily.

"Serenity wait! You-"

"No no! You go on and keep biting other women! I don't care anymore!"

Endymion started to walk towards her.

"Serenity, you have it all wrong! Just because-"

"SILENCE!!!!"

Endymion paused in his tracks. He never thought she would use that on him. To him, only selfish, spoiled, little brat-like princesses did that.

"Well..."

Serenity stopped walking and turned around.

"Well what?!"

"Seems I have thought wrong of you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Only a selfish princess would use a such a term."

Serenity's eyes widened.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Another example of what I have just interpreted."

Serenity's eyes filled with tears, and realized that he was right. She would never have said anything like that, not in a million years. But it was his fault! Why should she take all the blame!?

"Well, it seems that I have thought wrong about you as well."

"Oh princess, please, enlighten me." Endymion spoke sarcastically.

"You are like every other highly minded prince who has shown his true colors."

"My what?"

"Like any common prince, you show your kindness, your gentleness, and that you are unlike any other gentleman. Then when you have gotten what you've wanted, you show that like other princes and disgusting men, all you desire is women. And the fact that you can toy with them as if they were dolls. Or should I say,"nothing", as you have said?"

"You've twisted my words around!"

"I have not! I just so happen to pay a little more attention."

Endymion put his hands on at his hips and looked to the ground, impatiently.

Serenity turned back around and spoke with confidence.

"Now, I see no further discussion is needed. I imply that you stay where you are and do not follow me. I know my way around the forest and can pretty much go my way home."

Endymion looked up and saw her begin to walk.

"So what are you trying to imply, Princess?

Serenity stopped, she bowed her head and squinted her eyes tightly.

"I am implying that....that....you no longer look for me.."

Endymion felt his heart sink to his stomach, and his hands tremble.

"Oh...I see." he spoke in a low tone of voice. He cleared his throat and continued,

"Should you need an escort?"

Serenity desperately wanted to say yes, but she knew it would be a lot harder, on the both of them.

"No...I shan't need one."

Endymion made his hands into fists. He was furious!

Serenity didn't know what to do now. She straightened herself and began to walk away slowly.

"Goodbye...Prince Endymion..."


	4. Ch 4

Serenity's eyes were full of tears, her face had already began to turn a light shade of pink. But she didn't want her love, well, her ex love to see her this way.

Endymion watched her, walk away slowly, as if nothing had happened. His emotions were so confused that the only thing that came out of his mouth were hurtful, angry, lies.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!! IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU CAUGHT ON! YOUR BLOOD WAS UN-TASTEFUL AND OF NO WORTHINESS TO MY LIKING!"

Serenity gasped and started to run through the forest. Her tears flowing behind her. She was crying while running, hardly able to see her way, especially in the dark. Why had he said such things? How could he hurt her so much? Didn't he love her? Was it all a lie? A lie to say that he was with the 'moon princess serenity'...a stupid and blind princess she is! Those words filled her mind as she tried to find her way back home, to her kingdom.

Endymion was left standing in the middle of the forest, alone. He couldn't believe what he had yelled to her. Why did he do it? Maybe them not being together would be for the best? He looked around himself, nothing but the forest and the darkness. Memories of Serenity came rushing to his mind. He fell to his knees, arched his back out and spread his arms openly.

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!"

He yelled in pain. His first and only love had gone, ran away from him. That was something he couldn't bare.

The yell echoed through out the forest, it was loud enough to reach serenity's ears. Serenity, while running, looked back.

"Endymion...."

By the time she faced her way again, she accidently tripped over a tree stump.

She gasped as she fell. She was running so fast that she practically flew down to the ground. She closed her eyes as she hit the rough soil. When she opened them, she felt a bit of pain, here and there. She had small cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs. Her dress was ruined with small tears and blotches of dirt.

"Oww..."

Serenity wanted to cry, but held it in. It wouldn't do any good if she cried.

She slowly picked herself up and walked away. For a split second, she thought she was lost. What if she went the wrong way, I mean, its not like she could see exactly where she was going, she was crying by the way. Then she saw a distant light.

"I know that light!"

It was the light of the Forest Look Out. Guards would go up there on shifts, to make sure that no vampires tried to sneek in their kingdom, or the palace. Serenity ran as fast as she could towards the Look Out. Then a blinding light engulfed her. She stopped running immediately and covered her eyes with her arms. One of the guards yelled out from the top of the Look Out.

"Who goes there?! What creature descends to our kingdom?!"

Serenity put her arms down and tried to look up, noticing the guard.

"I am the Moon Princess Serenity! Let me in!"

The guard put the light out and put on a smaller one, with less energy.

"Princess?! Princess!! It is the Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity! Open the gate!"

Serenity was relieved to hear him say those words. She couldn't wait to just get to her room and be alone.

The large gate opened, she realized she had ran to the back gate of the palace. It's a good thing she went there instead of the front gate. The whole kingdom could've seen her!

Her palace servants bowed as she walked in. All had a face of pity, for she was practically in rags, cuts and scrapes. She looked like a poor driven animal from the forest. The gate closed, and serenity stood in one of the many palace gardens. She looked around and saw her servants faces. She ordered them to leave as she sat down on one of the marble benches next to the water fountain. She didn't think it was much use, but she rinsed her face of the dirt, and gave a big sigh. A woman came rushing out from the inside of the palace and gave serenity a sorrowful look. She had black wavy hair that went to her waist. She had four wrapped balls of hair on her head, two on each side, the rest covered her to her waist. She was a little tall, and had a black dress which was over covered by a smaller yellow one. The dress went to her knees and she was white complected. She wore yellow heels with black straps on the back. She had orange eyes and looked as though she was in her thirties. She too had a cresent moon on her forehead. She walked up to Serenity and stood above her.

"Well, the rebellious princess decides to enlighten us with her presence."

"Not now, I'm really tired."

The woman crossed her arms and gave her a grin. Serenity grinned back at her.

"Well?"

"Luna...if only you knew what I just went through, you would be amazed."

"I bet I would. But until then, save it. Your mother wants to see you."

Serenity got up in a panic stage.

"NOW!? SHE WANTS TO SEE ME NOW?! LOOK AT ME!!"

Luna grabbed her by the shoulder's, trying to calm her down.

"Well, not now! After you bathe yourself and put on something more...suitable."

Serenity gave a big, "whew", and followed Luna to her room.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Endymion still knelt on the ground. He was deep in thought. All he could think about was Princess Serenity. His princess, the one whom he loved, and she loved him in return. It was all his fault. If he hadn't of told her to meet her here, the whole thing, it would have never happened. She would still be in his arms, her warm body, against one. The sound of her heartbeat, faster every time he got close to her. The way he could sense that she was nervous, or embarrassed or scared. The way she would get mad if he read her thoughts. Tears started building up in his eyes. The thought of them actually getting married. Her words still haunted him : I want to marry you! No one else! Do you hear me?! No one!!: He didn't know what to do. How would he be able to live without her? He couldn't stand to be without her. There were days, where he would stay awake all day, waiting for the sun to set, just so he can dash to her, to be with her. Even this one time, when he stayed with her at her castle secretly, he stayed with her until moments before sunrise. How he made it back home? He doesn't know, but he made it. She was his motivation, to go on, so that he could see her another night. He once paid off a human artist, gave him all that he would need to paint the princess. Oh how beautiful she was! Especially during the day. But all that was gone now. All he could do was try and move on. He is Prince of Dark, heir to his vampiric people. He must move on, for them. Even though the lunarians thought ill of them, he didn't care. They are his people, and if they must fight to win respect, then so be it! Even if Serenity never thought anything of them. She has of kind heart, and is more loving than any other creature he's known. She wasn't even scared of him when they first met. But she's not with him anymore, so what's the point?

"I'm not giving up on you so easily, princess."

There was at least an hour left till daylight, he could dash to her castle in five minutes, find her, read her thoughts, and dash back to his castle in fifteen minutes.(vampires are known to run as fast as the blink of an eye, both kingdoms are very much far apart.) Though it would probably take an additional ten minutes to read her mind, that is, if he wanted to know some "believable" information.

Endymion was now beginning to wonder if he should actually go through with it. I mean, she didn't want him to go looking for her, she made it obvious. The question roamed in his mind.

"Princess, I'm coming for you."

After saying that, Endymion dashed towards the Moon Kingdom.


	5. Ch 5

At the castle, Luna was walking Serenity to her mother's bedroom. Serenity, now bathed and changed, was wearing a light blue dress. Almost similar to her white one, but this looked more light a night gown. Serenity didn't know what to expect. It was the first time she had been seen like this, and coming out of the forest, at night?!

"Oh my..."

Luna, who was walking in front of her, turned to reassure her.

"Princess Serenity, all will be well. You needn't worry about a thing. After all, you are going to see your mother. She is very lenient with you and you have done no wrong."

Serenity looked at Luna with disturbing eyes.

"No wrong?"

Luna turned around.

"Well, at least in my eyes you haven't."

Luna had a smile, Serenity just shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow.

They walked past a couple of the white halls, and many doors, which were white and outlined in gold. The floor was of pearl marble, the pilars holding the ceiling were made of a mix of gold and silver marble, and the drapes hanging from windows were silver and gold. There was a room at the end of the hall. The doors were white, and outlined with small gold leaves. In the middle of the two doors was a golden cresent moon. Luna cracked the door open, just a little though. She nodded her head and opened it for Serenity. Serenity took a big gulp, a deep breath, in and out, and walked in. Luna smiled and closed the door.

The room was white and black. The carpet was pure white, and so were the blankets and comforter of the double-king sized bed. The room was outlined in black marble. Her dresser and night stand were also made of marble, and outlined in black. In the whole room, there was one large humongous window. It was outlined with green marbled vines, and gold marbled roses. At the top, a cresent moon. Serenity walked to the window. She could see a beautiful view of the kingdom. Outside the window, was a balcony. But she dare not go outside, not in a time like this. Since her mother's room was at the third floor of the castle, serenity could see the moon, as if she could just reach out and touch it. Her mother came out of a room, what seemed to be a bathroom. Her hair was damped and she had a long white robe. Serenity immediately turned around and greeted her mother.

"Good evening mother...you wanted to see me?"

Queen Selenity walked to her huge dresser, sat down on her vanity chair, and picked up a silver brush. She looked at Serenity in the reflection of the mirror.

"Brush my hair?"

Serenity walked to her mother, took the comb and started to brush. Her mother, being around her mid forty's, had incredibly long hair. She had never cut it in her life. But she never looked her age. She looked like she was a good age of twenty five, the most. She was a bit taller than Serenity, and her hair was a silvery white. Her eye's were lighter than Serenity's, and she, like Serenity, had fair, soft skin. Serenity was so nervous, she tried not to tangle her mother's hair.

"Ouch!"

Serenity gasped and apologized immediately.

"Forgive me, mother! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Serenity..."

Serenity froze. Her mother calmly took the brush and started to brush her tangle out.

"It's alright child, you needn't be so nervous. Now, take a deep breath and calm down."

Serenity did as she was told, but didn't feel any better. After brushing the tangle out, Queen Selenity walked over to her bed, she took off the robe and had a silver nightgown. It was thin strapped, it was made of silk, and very long. She looked stunning. Serenity wasn't surprised, she knew of how beautiful her mother was, and hoped that one day when she would be queen, she could have her mother's looks. Her mother sat at the edge of her bed and motioned for Serenity.

"Serenity, come and sit with me."

Serenity walked to her mother's bed and sat next to her. Her mother looked at her eyes, and began to speak.

"What's wrong dear? Are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, maybe because you came from the forest, in rags, and appeared as if you had come from some kind of battle."

The Queen giggled, but Serenity didn't find it as amusing. The Queen stopped and looked directly at her daughter.

"Did one of those...vampires try to hurt you?" Serenity quickly faced her mother.

"No! Mother, why would you think of such a thought?"

"Then please explain to me why you were out there at this time of night."

Serenity looked down and mumbled.

"Uh...at this time of...night? Well, you see...um..."

The Queen grabbed Serenity's hand and leaned forward.

"Darling, you know you can tell me anything. I will not judge you."

Serenity thought to herself. Should she really tell her what really happened? Her love with Prince Endymion? Well, ex love. Should she tell her that she would sneek out at late hours to see him. Worse, that he is heir to the Dark Kingdom? No, she couldn't.

"To tell you the truth mother, I have been having strange dreams about the lake in the forest."

"The lake in the forest? That is almost in the middle of the forest."

"Yes, well, I wanted to know what it meant, so I had to go see what was there. To find out why I have been having these weird dreams."

"Serenity, you realize traveling this late, vampires could've been there. They could've gotten to you and hurt you! Or worse, capture you and turn you as one of their own!"

"Yes mother I'm aware of that, but no one was there. And this is my first time out. I didn't want to worry you. I didn't even go far, I got scared and turned back. But I kind of went the wrong way at first, and got my dress torn with tree twigs, bushes, and I tripped over a tree stump. That's why I have these small scrapes. Believe me, nothing harmed me."

Queen Selenity let out a sigh and hugged her daughter. Serenity hugged her mother back and gave a warm sigh. The Queen then gave her daughter a kiss on her cresent moon, which glittered afterwards.

"Darling, I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. You are my strength, to rule the way I do. You not being here would devastate me."

Serenity then remembered what Endymion had said,"...your mother will be devastated...no will power to rule....kingdom will be vulnerable....it will lead to a great fall." Serenity shook that thought out of her mind. She loved her mother, and she felt warm every time she hugged her like that. She then turned to her mother.

"Mother? Why are you so concerned with our people going into the forest at night? There is really no threat."

Selenity looked down and put her hand on her stomach. She gave a small sigh and her eyes began to water.

"It was a long time ago. I was already nine months pregnant with you, and I desperately wanted to go for a walk. The stars were out, the wind was cool, and the moonlight was everywhere. Your father...."

Selenity's eyes wept, she brushed them off and smiled, still looking down at the carpet.

"He did not want me to go, since we had just arrived here and the place was new. Besides, we didn't know too much about the vampire race yet. We didn't go too far, but we walked along. During our walk, we had a disturbing conversation. He had just received word that the Queen of the Dark World, Queen Galena, was killed by one of our people, a bandit. The man who shot her down came rushing back to our kingdom and your father banished him. We wanted no trouble with our neighbors, and it seems the bandit had just caused turmoil. He said that it might lead to war. I asked him that, maybe if we explain ourselves that it was all a grand mistake. But he said the king was furious and would not listen to our plea's. That's when we heard a noise in the woods. We turned all ways and continued our walk. Then... out of nowhere a vampire dodged out of the shadows towards us. Your father struck out his sword in defense and sliced him in half. We ran as fast as we could back to the palace, but I was pregnant, so I.... I slowed us down. Eventually a group of vampires caught up to us and surrounded us. They made threats to cut...cut me open and take you. They wanted to kill me because I was queen, eye for an eye. But your father convinced them to take him instead. He begged me to run for my life and dare not to look back. I couldn't leave him! I was pregnant with his child, and to be alone, without him...I couldn't bare it! One of the vampires slashed his face, not killing him, but for me to see. Your father told me to run, surprisingly, so did the vampires. They said that I should run, or else I would see him tortured. So they allowed us to have one last kiss. And he slowly whispered to me, "she will be beautiful as you, name her Serenity...". So then I ran, holding my stomach. As I ran, I......I could hear him screaming..it was so horrible. Once I reached the gates...I collapsed. Luna and Artemis were the first to see me. They ran to my aid and asked were your father was. I was screaming in horror..."he's in the forest! They're murdering him! Please save him before its too late!!". Artemis took a rally of soldiers and went into the forest. As they helped me inside the palace, I got contraptions, and began to give birth. The surgen told me I would have complications due to me being in tremendous shock and all the running. But in the end I pulled through, and had a beautiful baby princess."

Serenity smiled warmly when she said that.

"The birth and your father was too much for me, so they gave me something that would put me to sleep. When I awoke the next morning, Luna and Artemis were in my room. Luna's eyes....were pink and puffy, as if she was crying. Artemis had tears slowly coming down his face. Something I thought I would never see. I slowly sat up and...I knew something was terribly wrong. I took deep breaths and calmed myself. Artemis began to tell me everything. "We found him....but...he....was in shreds. The cavalry is out right now...cleaning him." Tears filled my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Instead I swallowed my pain and ordered Artemis to take me to where he was. He disagreed and argued, but I gave him a strict order. I told Luna to nurse you while I was gone. I hadn't even seen you yet. All I knew was that I gave birth to a girl, and that was it. As I was in the forest, flashbacks of me running out, raced in my mind. I saw the calvary in a circle. Artemis yelled at them for not starting to clean yet. But I told them not too. I wanted to see...to see what I ran from. As everyone made way, I reached the middle and stared in shock. There was...blood...everywhere..."

Selenity squeezed her nightgown and began to weep softly.

"He had been...torn apart...limb from limb..it looked like a massacre. The trees were stained with his blood, and his body was scattered in the area. I couldn't understand, how someone could do this....I could no longer take the sight. I fell to my knees crying frantically. Artemis pulled me out of the forest and helped me back to the palace. I couldn't believe what had happened. The nature of those...THOSE ANIMALS!! They chose to murder him...he took the blame for something that was not our fault!! Those murdering bastards! Damn them all to hell! To hell for what they did!!! I will never forgive them for what they have done! While I was giving birth, he...he was torn apart! And to think I used to feel sorry for them...it's an unthinkable feeling. That is why I am scared of that horrid place. I can't stand to even look at it! That is why I hate the vampires so much. They never gave us the opportunity to explain and took a life that wasn't theirs for the taking."

Selenity looked at her daughter. Serenity was in shock. Her eyes wide open, and her mind full of different things. Selenity grabbed her daughter's hands and knelt in front of her.

"My darling, do you understand me now?"

Serenity had tears in her eyes. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Yes, mother. I understand everything now."

"Good, now go to bed, we can talk about it in the afternoon."

"The afternoon?"

"Why yes, it'll be sunrise soon and we haven't gotten the slightest bit of sleep. Now go my daughter, and good night."

"Good night."

Serenity left the room and headed back towards her room. She slowly made her way back, passing by the halls, and into her room, it was at the end of the large hallway. Serenity closed the door behind her, let her hair completely loose, and sat on her bed. Next to her bed was a window, it wasn't as big as her mother's though. She looked out the window. There she could see the kingdom and a bit of the forest. She glanced at the forest. She didn't know what to make of it anymore. Before, all she could do was stare into the forest, because she knew Endymion was there waiting for her. Waiting for them to be together. But hearing about her father's death, she never got to know the man. She grew angry, and had hatred towards the forest. Endymion confessed his lies to her there. She was fooled by him, every time they met...in the forest. Her father, was killed in the forest out of hatred. For something he did not even commit. She never thought of vampires, as monsters. At least not until tonight.

"How could they...?"

She tried to imagine Endymion shredding a person, and enjoying it. But she couldn't. Like she couldn't imagine him telling her all his lies. Serenity started to cry on her pillow.


	6. Ch 6

On a near by tree branch, Endymion was watching the princess. She was crying next to her window, so it made it a lot easier to spy on her.

'She's crying...I hurt her that much.'

Before making any more assumptions, he cleared his mind, and slowly read hers.

His eyes widened with shock at what he heard.

_Why!? I hate him so much!! I hope he and his kind go extinct and burn alive!! I hate him!! I hope to never see him again! Why did I ever say I loved him?! How could I have fallen in love with a monster!? A blood sucking monster! I can't believe I let him touch me! I'll have to scrape my skin with garlic and bathe in holy water for days!_

Endymion was heartbroken. He didn't know how to react. He let her mind go and just stood there.

'Does she hate me that much? How could...someone so sweet and innocent...say something like that?!'

He was furious and held his hands in fists. He was so mad, a blue flame burst and was flaming around his hands. He looked up at her, with fury in his eyes. He wanted to go up there and suck the living life out of her! Then leave her to die, slowly and painfully. But he held his anger, and put the flames out with a small blow.

Serenity got up from her pillow and had a strange feeling that someone was looking at her. She neared her window and looked outside. She saw nothing until she looked down. There he was, standing on a tree branch, staring at her. She saw his eyes, he looked insanely mad. He gave a smirk, then disappeared in the forest shadows. She couldn't help but cry. She closed the drapes to her window and laid down on her bed.

'Was he angry? What was he doing here?'

Then serenity gasped and realized why he was he have read my thoughts? For his sake I hope he didn't."

Serenity turned over to one side then the other. Even though she was mad at vampires for killing her father, she still couldn't hate Endymion. He had been utterly nice to her, and very caring. Even though he yelled harsh things to her, she couldn't believe that he meant them.

'He was just angry...he couldn't of meant them. Oh gods, I still love him, and I can't get him out my mind. But if he did read my thoughts, then he must hate me now. Either way, I must move on, for mother. It is not about me anymore, but of my mother. I must do everything possible to make her happy. Just as I did to Endymion, it is my mother's turn, it should have been her's to begin with.'

With this, Serenity gave a yawn and fell asleep.

Endymion was racing to get back to his palace. He was so full of rage that he cut anything that was in his way.

'So I'm a blood sucking monster, eh?! Well if she wants one, she's got one!!'

Endymion made it to his palace just in time. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He made his way through the stone castle and up the cold stairs. It was a big castle, not as big as the Moon Kingdom, but just as big.

As he flew to the fourth floor, passing the dark stone hallway, and the steelish doors, he went straight to his room. Once he was inside, the first thing he saw were paintings of Serenity. One by one he shredded them into pieces. That is, until he came upon one. It was a painting of her sitting on a marble bench, in a garden. He stared at it. Then remembered how they met...

Endymion was crouching down behind a rose bush. His father demanded a group of spies to go to the Moon kingdom and find out any kind of information they had.

Endymion was looking about, he spotted Serenity, sitting on a marbled bench, next to the cement water fountain. She looked up at the moonlight, and sighed. Endymion had never seen such beauty. He leaned in too much and a small twig broke. Serenity heard it and turned to see what it was. She spotted Endymion behind the rose bush. Endymion crouched lower. If she had seen him, he would have to kill her. It would be a great shame to kill something so beautiful. When he glanced back, no one was there.

'Could that have really been a sender of the Gods?'

Then he felt a finger poke at his shoulder.

"Peek-a -boo!"

He jumped forwards and took out his sword. He aimed it at her neck. Serenity looked at the blade curiously.

"Wow! Your are quite well with that sword! May I see it?"

Endymion was speechless! How could she not be scared of him? He was a vampire!

"No, you may not see it! You're curiosity has led to the end of your life!"

Serenity nodded playfully.

"Oh I see! You are an actor!"

A sweat drop dripped on the back of his head. How could she be so blind!? Should he talk to her and explain the situation she is in? Endymion cleared his throat and continued.

"Look, I am a vampire. I was sent here to spy on your kingdom. You have spotted me and seen me, so now I have to kill you. Do you understand?"

Serenity looked confused.

"Wow! A vampire! I have never seen a real one before! Do you have wings?! Let me see your teeth! Do you have long finger nails?"

Endymion, in frustration, put his sword away and walked away slowly. Serenity began to follow.

"Um...where are you going? Do you not know that there are monsters in the forest? You could be severely injured? Or even....killed! No, I can not let you go in there on your own! I shall accompany you!"

Endymion just looked at her, then ignored her. She didn't know what she was talking about! She was with the Prince of the Dark Kingdom! Sworn enemy of the Moon Kingdom. Endymion went through a passage way that was in back of the palace, behind the gardens, and monuments. He walked right through. Not surprisingly, so did she.

"I did not know of this place!"

Endymion just sighed his way into the forest, Serenity got a hold of his cape and held on. Endymion just couldn't believe what she was doing. Why was she so concerned about him, she didn't even know him! They were at the lake now and she was still following him. Endymion stopped and yanked his cape from her.

"Look! You are very much mistaken! I am-"

Serenity shrugged her arms and walked ahead of him.

"I know, a vampire. My yes, I am very frightened of you." she said with sarcasm.

She knelt by the lake, putting water in her hands. Endymion watched in surprise. Next to the lake was a dead rose, she picked it up and held it in her hands. Then she whispered to herself and the rose magically revived itself. It was no longer, dark-green or black, but was green and red. She gave it to Endymion. He was in total shock.

"I am the Moon Princess, Serenity. They say that I am the light and hope of my kingdom. And you are?" Serenity's face was saddened when she spoke.

Endymion was in more shock! He had captured the moon princess without even trying! This would make a great ransom. And with the powers she has! She could be of good use to the dark kingdom.

"I...I am Prince Endymion, heir to the Dark Kingdom. Prince of Dark."

Serenity's eyes saddened and she turned away from him. Not even the slightest bit of scare. Endymion wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to find out.

"What is the matter?"

Serenity sighed and looked at him.

"Oh nothing, I just....thought that you were something else."

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."Serenity turned around and hugged herself.

Endymion steadied his posture and spoke firmly.

"Do you not know not to walk away with strangers? Especially a creature such as I?"

Serenity turned to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"A creature...you are not. You carry a burden, an unrestful soul, that is all."

Endymion was a little shocked to hear her say those words. But maybe she knew what was happening and wanted to escape. oh no, he wouldn't let her escape, not now!

"Charming... but you're intellectual manners will not let you go far."

"Let me go far where?" the princess asked in confusement.

Prince Endymion smirked and spoke.

"I know, that YOU probably know, that I have captured you and now you want me to let you go. But I regret to inform you that I will not let you leave so easily."

The princess blinked in confusement at the prince. 'What is he trying to say?'

"Umm...excuse me?"

Prince Endymion smirked and circled the princess as he was talking.

"You know exactly well what I talk about! As soon as I turn my back or subdue myself to you, you'll turn back and run like the flesh scum that you are!"

Princess Serenity snapped her attention to him. No one had a right to talk to her that way! She didn't even do anything wrong! She's been nothing but utterly nice to him! Let alone polite!

"Excuse me!? But would you be so KIND to tell me what I have done to offend you!"

"I know your kind Princess! And if I know your kind as well as I do, you will do as I predicted!"

Princess Serenity put her balled up fists on her hips, walked up to him face to face, and narrowed her eyes to his.

"If you know my kind so well, why must you treat me disrespectfully? I have a human form just like you do, have a soul just like you do, so I demand the same respect!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her so he they could be at eye level, literally.

"Look here princess! I'm sure you know I can slice you in half easily. Not to mention I would send one half to your mother in pieces!"

Princess Serenity struggled and shook in his grasp.

"You leave my mother out of this! This is between you and I, and I expect you to act like an honorable nobleman at the least!!"

"HONORABLE...?!"

He let the princess go and she disgracefully fell on her butt. The prince watched her in disgust, what was she trying to say?! That he, prince of vampires, was NOT honorable?!

"I am more honorable than any of your kind and mine put together. For you to say such a thing greatly offends me!"

Princess Serenity stood up and brushed herself off. Then she looked at with saddness.

"Then you now know how I must have felt."

Prince Endymion took a moment to gather his thoughts. She was right. But now what? The prince was silent and just looked at her. She was beautiful, for a human. And that dress hugged her curves with envy.

'Hmm....I wonder how it would feel like to grab a hold of those hips and have myself pounding in her? Ack! Where did that come from?! Me, with a human....no! Absolutely unheard of!'

The princess stared at him in confusment as his face scringed in together. What was he thinking?

"Prince? Is something the matter?"

Prince Endymion shook his head alittle and regained posture.

"No. Now..."

"Now...what?"

Prince Endymion looked beyond the princess and saw a figure coming at full force. It was going to fast for a human, and couldn't be a beast of anykind. It had to be another vampire. Though the vampire would've slowed down by now, he just kept going, like he was gonna slash something. Something or the princess....the princess!

"Princess!"

"Yes! I am right here! You don't need to yell!" the princess waved her arms in annoyance.

Prince Endymion dashed toward her, grabbed her, and jumped to the left.

The vampire scuffed to a halt immediately and stared at his prince.

Endymion still held her in his arms. There was a feeling he had, a warm sensation by just holding her. And he liked it, he didn't want to let her go.

Princess Serenity opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Prince Endymion. Her hands were on his chest and she looked up at him.

Prince Endymion felt her move and held her tighter. He didn't know why, but this feeling was...it felt great. She was so warm, so silent, so innocent. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. If holding her was this good, how would her lips feel?

Princess Serenity saw the prince look down at her with a look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she felt he was going to do something. Even though he was a total stranger, not to mention, 'heir to the vampires', she felt safe in his arms. Strange as it may have been, she felt protected, she didn't want him to let her go.

As the two heirs stared at one another, the vampire who was watching made an attempt to break the silence. "Ahem!"

The two heirs turned his way, and quickly departed, being a safe five feet away. The bewildered vampire knelt down and spoke.

"My lord, I have come to tell you that your father, has asked for your presence back at the palace."

Prince Endymion smirked and waved his hand for him to stand. "Of course. I shall leave shortly."

The vampire then glared at princess Serenity and spoke, "What of the human?"

Princess Serenity flinched when the other vampire stared at her. He was staring at her like she was desert or something!

Prince Endymion didn't like how the other vampire was staring at her and spoke with power.

"Do not question me on my business!"

The other vampire quickly knelt down and apologized. "P-please forgive me my lord! I-"

"Go to the palace and inform my father that I shall return shortly. Now go!"

Before a blink of an eye, the vampire was gone. Princess Serenity sighed and turned to face the dark prince.

"I take it our conversation will have to end another day."

"So it seems."

Princess Serenity walked up to him with a smile and held out her hand to him in a friendly shake.

"Another day?"

Prince Endymion looked at her with concern, but held his hand towards hers and shook it lightly. Then to the princess' shock, he knelt down and kissed the top of her hand.

"I am still a very honorable man. Despite our differences."

Princess Serenity blushed and smiled brightly. "And I never doubted that prince!"

The prince got up and looked at their surroundings.

"It is rather late, should you need an escort to your palace? Who knows what is out here."

"Well...I don't know my way around...I suppose it would be appropriate."

He let her walk in front. During their walk, they talked about their differences and mostly about what bugged them so much about being 'royalty'. They reached that secret passage way in the back of her gardens, before going in, she turned to face him.

"I thank you for escorting me to my palace, dear prince."

Prince Endymion walked towards her, making her walk backwards till her back was at the wall. He extended his right arm out so that his hand was next to her face on the wall, and leaned his weight on his arm. He leaned in, practically face to face, and stared at her pretty blues.

"What's to say you won't go in there and snitch on me?"

"I would never! To prove my loyalty, I shall meet you at the lake tomorrow night."

"And if it is a trap?"

"(sigh) Then you can wait for me here near this passage."

"That could still be a trap for me."

"Fine! Would you like to escort me inside and talk to my mother why I am here so late!?"

"An even bigger trap." the prince smirked, he knew he was annoying her.

"Then you can keep watch for me up on that window." Serenity pointed upwards at the window with the golden drapes, the one on the third floor.

"That is my room, you can wait here and I shall give you a signal that I am to retire for the night."

Before Endymion could speak she interrupted him.

"And you can't say that it is a trap because after tonight you will still know that it is my room and I am mostly always there."

The prince inched closer till their foreheads touched.

"And what's to say one night I come to your bedroom and kill you? No fears?"

Serenity looked at him with a smile.

"If that is to happen, that is what the gods want. I will do nothing to change fate."

The prince was a little shocked to hear her say that. How trustworthy and innocent she is, not to mention she was trusting her worst enemy. Was he?

"I still need proof that you will not betray me princess." He took a strand from her face and placed it behind her ear.

His cold hands made her shudder and give her goosebumps. Then she did something she thought she would never do. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips on his. Prince Endymion was startled and didn't know what to do. Her lips were so warm, so refreshing. He closed his eyes and let her take his lips.

She brought her hands to his chest and carefully around his neck. The prince took this as an invitation to touch her. He closed his body into hers and put his hands on her waist. They kissed silently and slowly, till Serenity tilted her head to the side for better kissing. He began to nibble on her bottom lip with his tongue, demanding an entrance. Serenity gladly opened her mouth and let his tongue in, as hers swirled against his. Endymion let out a deep breath and grabbed her by her hips tightly. Their kiss became hot and fierce, the only breathing they did was through their noses, and that became tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and engulfed one of her hands in his dark hair. They were kissing hard and breathing deep, before they knew it they were leaning against the wall. Endymion felt his pants tighten a bit and realized how warm it was getting. Serenity felt like her body was on fire! She felt something, kinda like a 'poking' at her abdomen and realized that he was just as aroused as she was. That feeling just kicked in, and she kissed harder. Endymion felt this and he too kissed in fury. He massaged her thigh a bit and brought it up so that her leg was around his waist. She was practically on her toes, but she didn't care. Endymion leaned down a bit and brought his hips in with hers until her back roughly pounded the wall. It felt so good, so warm, he was seriously aroused by this human! Yet he didn't know why, but he didn't want to think about that, he wanted to take her so bad! Even if they were right outside the palace, he needed her, and she needed him. With one of his hands on her leg, he brought the other one on her breast and began to massage it roughly. Serenity felt him, pound in her lightly, massage her breast, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her body was demanding some kind of urge, something she knew nothing about. She moaned softly as she heard a low groan from Endymion. Then reality hit her. They were out side of her palace walls! Anyone could see them!

She broke the kiss and both their foreheads were leaning on each other. They panted and gasped for air. Neither knew how the kiss would affect them. Hell! Neither knew they would take it that far! Endymion let her leg go and placed his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down slowly. Serenity placed her hands on his chest and straightened up a bit. After getting comfortable and regaining their normal breathing, they looked at one another.

Endymion spoke first.

"So I take it you will not betray me and turn me in?" Serenity smiled and whispered.

"Was that enough 'proof' for you prince?"

"Maybe.."

"Maybe?!" Endymion chuckled at her.

"Maybe if you agree to meet me tomorrow night." Serenity gave him a warm smile.

"I would like that."

They muttered one last good-bye, and Serenity went in through the passage. Endymion didn't want to see her leave. He felt she was leaving forever, forever and not coming back to him. He felt damn good with her, what if something happened to her while inside? While going upstairs she trips and falls? He shook his head and peered up at her window, he soon saw her wave to him as she put her chin on her hand. She was probably laying down. From up above, she really did look like an angel. She smiled down at him and continued to smile. She let a yawn escape and small tears came down her tired eyes. Endymion noticed this and realized that it was no doubt REALLY late. He forgot, of course she would be tired, she was a day walker, while he, would walk at night. He kept looking at her and cleared his mind.

She stayed at her window and placed her arms on the window sill. She then laid her head on her arms to watch him.

'He's so handsome, so strong built, and gods his kisses were incredible! The way his hands touched me...whoa!'

She felt her face blush and she buried her face in her arms so Endymion couldn't see her. Down below, Endymion chuckled and laughed silently.

"So...that's way you think of me, huh?" Endymion saw her face reemerge and smirked at her.

Serenity blinked in confusement and then thought.

'How stupid! Of course he's laughing! He can read minds! Why you!!!'

Serenity gave him a sour look, worded a 'goodnight' and closed her drapes.

Endymion tried not to laugh aloud, and just shrugged it off. He turned around to go through the forest and make his way home. This was going to be VERY interesting!. . .

Endymion restrained himself and threw himself on his bed. He forgot why he was so mad to begin with, and realized that the sun was probably out now, so he just turned the potrait around to face the wall, and fell asleep. Maybe the next night wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Ch 7

Serenity awoke around mid afternoon, she sat up, rubbed her teary eyes and looked around in her room. She wondered why her eyes were so teary, then she remembered her dream. She dreamt of the first time Endymion and her met. She sighed and struggled to fight back the tears. She lost and tears flowed down her face, and onto her bed sheets. Why? Why had fate been so cruel to her? Why did everything have to happen the way they did last night? Why couldn't she have been born a vampire and be with him? Or vise versa? She started crying and sobbing as tears came down more freely. She clenched her bed sheets and her body trembled. Why is she crying so much? His kind had killed her father, brutally murdered him! She should be angry! She should hate him! But she couldn't, if anything, she was feeling the total opposite of that. She had loved him, and she still did. Even if he had yelled those things to her, he had come back to see her. Probably came back to apologize, and she ruined it. Now he probably hated her. She deserved to be hated. She didn't mean it, but she was so angry. She cried silently now, trying to calm her self.

'It'll be fine, he can move on, and now, so can I. I will soon be married with the alliances and all, and happily ever after...right?'

Serenity thought of marrying a stranger, someone who wasn't Endymion.

'NO! I can't. No matter how hard I'll try, I won't get him out my head. I love him, and I'll continue to love him, even if it kills me.'

Serenity started to sob again. Fresh tears made their way down her flushed cheeks.

'I must let him know that I didn't mean it, even if he hates me and never wants to see me again. As long as I tell him how I feel, as long as I can get it out my chest. I will see him tonight, not outside my walls, not at the lake, I will go to him. I will go to his land, and go to him.'

Serenity made her decision, tonight she would go to him, no matter what the cost.

It was around sunset when her lectures were completed and she was in the study. Which was more like a grand library. It was filled with books to the very top. It had stairs on each side of the room that connected at the top. She paced back and forth in the large room. Tonight, more like two hours away, she would put her cloak on and run into the forest to go to him. Hopefully this 'meeting' that she had wouldn't last long. She stopped pacing and stared at the door. The door opened and her mother walked in with Artemis. He was tall with long white hair to the back of his waist. He wore somewhat of a white tuxedo with a black under shirt, and cresent moons on his belt buckle. He also, like Luna, had a cresent moon on his forehead.

"Serenity darling, we didn't mean to startle you dear." Serenity just smiled at them both.

"No mother, you didn't startle me." Artemis walked up to the princess, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My, how you've grown. Someday you'll win the heart of a very lucky young man."

"Someday Artemis, someday." Serenity said then smiled brightly at him. Her mother walked towards with open arms and spoke.

"And that day is today." Serenity's eyes shot wide open. She looked at her mother, then at Artemis. Artemis had a sorrowful look. As if to say 'i'm sorry, i tried.'

"His name is Prince Andrew. He is from planet Venus, remember him?"

Serenity had a look of horror, and tried to calm down. He was once a crush, then it died cuz' she had met Endymion.

"Y-yes...I know who he is..."

Queen Selenity and Artemis stepped away from her and announced that he would arrive tomorrow evening. They told her all the plans that were made when he arrived and all that she was going to do. They would get married in a month.

'A month!? Boy, mother doesn't waste any time!'

The wedding was already prepared and all that was needed was her wedding dress. Serenity tried to swallow all the information, but failed. She tried really, really hard not to start crying, but it was no use. She looked at her hands on her lap and clutched them tight. She wasn't going to lose it, she wasn't going to lose it, she wasn't going to lose it...

"Why!? Why must I do this!? Can't I rule alone!? This is insane! I don't even...I...."

Selenity and Artemis stood up and stared at her. Artemis tried to walk up to her, but she just flinched and moved away.

"Princess, you knew of the alliances, we had this conversation along time ago..."

Serenity didn't know what to do, she panicked and cried, cried hard.

"But I don't even love him...I...I can't marry for politics...I..."

Queen Selenity had about enough and was very much surprised at her daughters actions. She was a very lenient woman and this was too much. She didn't raise her this way.

"Serenity, this is enough. We spoke of this a long time ago and you AGREED. Don't you remember? Don't go back on your word. What's done is done."

"But...that was before...I...we..."

Selenity and Artemis leaned in to hear.

"Before what? Serenity...?"

"Before I....before....." She couldn't say it. The pain bulged in her throat. She couldn't say that she had fallen in love with the enemy.

"I...I..."

Selenity lost her patience and scolded her. All this crying, it wasn't like her at all.

"Serenity that is enough! You agreed about this and now you want to disagree about it now!? Now when he is on his way to see you?! NO! Young lady you must face up to you responsibilities and take them. I will not tolerate this behavior in this castle. Go to your room and prepare for tomorrow. He will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT see you this way."

Serenity bowed to her mother and Artemis. On her way out she bumped into Luna who was coming in. She didn't speak a word to her and just left. After that she ran towards her room. Luna saw the hurt in her eyes and stared towards Selenity and Artemis.

"I take it she did not do so well?"

Artemis and the Queen sighed. The Queen walked to a window and hugged herself while she looked out on her kingdom.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

Artemis came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No my lady. She's just a little hurt right now." Luna chimed in.

"By tomorrow she will adjust and be her normal cheery self." The queen sighed again.

"I hope you are right...I hope you are right."

Serenity cried on her bed. How could she let this happen!? No, she can't give up. There is still hope for her. She got up from her bed, grabbed her silver cloak from her large closet and put it around her. She clipped it with a cresent moon barrett and slid the hood over head. She made her way out the palace and into the gardens with out no one's notice. She went to the secret passage and ran into the forest. She decided to just walk fast. The sun had set an hour ago and the sky was barely giving into the darkness. This made it easier for her to move through the forest. An hour and a half passed by and she made it to the lake. She took a drink of water and peered out the lake. Memories of Endymion came racing to her. They spent their most fondest nights here. She wiped away the tears and kept on her voyage. Little by little it got darker and darker. The forest seemed to be getting colder and still. She could no longer hear birds or insects. It was dead quiet and it frightened her. She must be getting close to the castle. All of sudden she had a terrible feeling that someone was following her. She picked up the pace and kept her hands at her chest.

Prince Endymion woke an hour after sunset and looked at his room. There were shreds of portraits everywhere. He then remembered what happened the night before. He grumbled in anger and got up. He cleaned his mess up and threw it out. He walked out of his room and walked slowly down stairs. The palace was a good six stories high and was built with hard cold stone. As he got to the main dining hall, his father was sitting at the end of the long dinner table. Endymion wasn't hungry at all. He still felt hurt and saddened that he lost the only one that would ever love him. His father stood up and motioned for him to come to him. He obeyed and was at his father's side immediately. His father was about his height, dark black hair with grey streaks. His eyes were so dark , they looked black. He had broad shoulders and always stood tall and firm. He had a slight tan and spoke with a European accent.

"My son, something troubles you." Endymion knew he couldn't hide from his father.

"Yes."

"Would it be because of a woman?" Endymion looked away, not wanting to meet his father's gaze.

"I see. Have you heard of these 'alliances'?" Endymion quickly turned to his father.

"Yes?"

"I have given it thought and have decided that we shall go through them as well."

"Father, why?"

"The humans will be more powerful and that leaves us a bit vulnerable."

Endymion didn't say anything.

"So I have chosen. She is a vamire witch, a good one at that. She will make a fine queen."

Endymion eyes widened and took a quick breath. He had always imagined Serenity and him getting married and having children. But he was about to marry some vampire witch?

"Father, I-"

"Do NOT argue with me. I am still ruler and until you wed, I will make decisions for you."

Endymion stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. But then a thought came to him.

'Serenity doesn't love me anymore. She clarified that by calling me a monster. She has probably been betroved already. Who am I to stop her? She will go on with her life and I with mine. Then, when we have had our children, we shall fight for the land. Fate...what a way. So why shouldn't I start anew with my life?'

"Father...when will she come?"

"Tonight. Don't be so eager my son, I hear she is beautiful. She shall meet your standards."

Endymion smirked and bowed before leaving his father. He made his way towards the front of the palace. There he met his generals.

"Malachite, where is Jedight?"

A tall man with shoulder length white hair and some what icy grey eyes came towards him.

"He is patroling the forest. We have heard news that there is someone 'special' walking about."

Then a another tall man came into distance. He had long waist and wavy red/brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and pale skin. Following by closely was another tall man. He had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reached his mid back. He had stunning green eyes and pale skin as well.

Endymion spoke to the first one.

"Nephlight, do you know of this 'special' one?"

"No my lord, but Zoisight does." He motioned for the man behind him.

"My lord, it is said she has great power. She is roaming the forest as we speak."

"Will she be captured?"

"Yes my lord. Your father has instructed it."

Endymion tightened his jaw. He hadn't slain an intruder in awhile. Not since...no, he was not going to think about her. Besides, he had a lot of stress in, he could use a stress reliever.

"Make sure 'she' is brought to the 'dungen of pain' and no one is to punish her but me. I want to be the one who will make her lungs scream out in pain."

Malachite bowed. "Yes my lord. We will notify you after her capture."

Serenity sighed. Things got too creepy along the way, and she decided to head back. She had made it back to the lake and was staring in the water. She hurt so much. What a coward she was. Got scared and turned away from going to him. No, she wasn't a quitter! She's gonna march right back and declare her love for Endymion whether or not he cared! She stood up with full confidence and turned around. But when she did she bumped into what seemed like a brick wall. She fell down and looked up. At first she thought it was Endymion, but her smile faded quickly when she saw the man's blonde hair radiate off the moonlight.

"A little too late for you to be out here, don't you think?"

"I...uh...um..." She didn't know what to say. She was starting to get scared.

"You shouldn't be out here. You don't know what beasts are out here this late."

He helped her up and she stared at him. Trying to figure out who he was.

"The name's Jedight."

"S-Serenity..." she stuttered and realized she was trembling. Something wasn't right.

"As in Princess Serenity? The Moon princess?"

"I...um...I must go. T-thank you!" She tried to leave but he grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her to him.

"Oh I think not 'Princess'" Serenity looked at his cold blue eyes. He meant to hurt her.

"P-please! I have no money and m-my powers...if I get scared they go out of c-control!"

His grip on her tightened even more. He gave a menacing smile.

"Well then! Let's not get scared, shall we?" His eyes began to glow red and he showed his fangs as he laughed.

Serenity had never seen this side of a vampire before! And it scared the living life out of her!

"AAAH!!!" She tried to struggle free but his grip tightened and his nails grew sharper, drawing blood on her arm.

"Look what you have done. Now I will have to drink from you now!" He laughed evilly.

She felt a sudden urge in the pit of her stomach.

'Oh no!'

She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. She felt a shock of power shoot from her chest to her head. Her cresent moon on her forehead glowed and shot out a bright beam. For a moment, the middle of the forest glowed in light.

Jedight screamed in pain as the light almost engulfed him. He let her go and ran in a tree, it sheltered him from the light a little. His body almost burned. He watched in amazement as the light engulfed around her. Then all of a sudden it came back down and the forest was dark again.

Serenity fought to get to her feet. Everytime that happend, she felt so weak and tired. But once she was at her feet, she felt a hard slap on her face. It sent her flying into a tree where she practically bounced off and landed with a thud. Next she felt a tightening on the back of her cloak. She was lifted up by the cloak for Jedight to examine her. He looked at her with evil eyes and chuckled to himself. Serenity didn't have the strength to look at him, and fainted.


	8. Ch 8

Endymion sat in the hallway. All he could do was think about her. Her sweet smiles, her cheery laughter, and her soft body, next to his. He longed to be with her. But now he was betroved to another, he had to stop thinking about Serenity. His future bride would arrive soon and he couldn't let her think that he was in love with someone else. Besides, he had heard from a close spy that the moon princess was betroved to the prince of Venus. His hands balled into fists at the thought of some 'other' man touching her, kissing her, and marrying her. He was breathing deeply now and knew he had to calm down.

"My lord.." Endymion looked up and saw Malachite standing before him.

"She is here. You will be most. . .enlightened, with her. Your father has sent orders to let her die slowly. Possibly to 'change' her, then throw her in the 'sun chamber'."

Endymion sprang to his feet. He was somewhat excited about this.

'Yup, its been awhile.'

Endymion made his way down to the dungen of pain. It was a dungen below all the others. It was a large room and had 'toys', to torture with. He could feel his blood rise with anxiety as he neared the dungen. He was just informed that his 'bride' would arrive in two hours. Now was the time to let his anger and stress out.

'Stupid human, thought she could walk freely in the forest? What a fool.'

The hall was dark with candles lit on the walls. He made his way and opened the large steel door. The 'dungen of pain' was made thick for the cries of whoever was being tortured. That way, if anyone wanted to hear the cries, the door would either be left open, or bystanders had to be inside. Endymion turned to close the door, smiled, and sighed as he turned around to see who this 'intruder' was.

What he saw before him came as a shock to him. He hung his mouth wide open when he saw the small figure scrunched up in the corner of the room. Her wrists were cupped with big iron cupplings, and her dress seemed to be torn, like it had been slashed. She had little blood coming down her arm. Her arms were raised as her body just dangled to the floor. She was facing the corner. Her hair had been muffled and from what he could see, she had a small cut on her cheek. He saw a small piece of her dress that was wet, probably from her tears. She was knocked out cold. Her head hung low and she looked lifeless.

Endymion didn't know what to do. The one he was supposed to torture was HER!?

"Serenity...." he spoke silently, not knowing whether she was no longer alive.

She looked like she had a miserable death. All her brightness and sunlight smiles, were gone. She looked dead. Lifeless. Still.

He slowly made his way to her and knelt down. He wanted to cup her face, but she looked so delicate, so fragile.

"Serenity?" She moaned and stirred a little. Then she opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Uh...where am I...?" Her blurred vision left and she saw more clearly. She set her eyes on his.

Blue met blue, and she panicked. She thought it was Jedight.

"AAAH! NO! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" She stood up, knocking him down. He quickly stood.

She was wiggling and struggling, trying to brake free of the cupplings. She looked like a frightened animal, trying to get loose of a trap. Endymion slashed the cupplings and took her in his arms. She screamed and tried to hit him. But he hugged so tight that she couldn't move. All through her struggle, he was whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Slowly she calmed down and gave into his embrace. After what seemed to be eternity, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked down at her with sorrow.

"En-endymion..?"

"Yes, serenity, I'm here now." She clung onto him like it was her dear life. And cried.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm here, I won't let them touch you." She looked up at him, with teary eyes.

"En-endymion! I-I was s-so scared! I d-didn't know w-where to g-go!" Endymion sighed.

"Why were you scared? What happened before you went in the forest?"

"My m-mother told me t-that I was b-be-betroved. A-and I d-didn't k-know what t-to do!"

"Shh...Serenity calm down...breathe...slowly." She calmed down and settled her breathing.

Endymion grabbed her chin and lifted it towards his gaze. She looked like a child, a child that was terrified. She was still trembling a little.

"Serenity, are you alright? I mean, did they hurt you badly?" She shook her head. Then released him. Endymion did the same and she leaned against the cold wall. Her hand tried to cover the cuts on her arm. She looked away, she couldn't bare to even look at him.

"You hate me... don't you?"

"You know I don't."

"It's alright, I know why you are here. You're...you're supposed to kill me.." he fliched.

"Tell me the truth. Please?" Endymion took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was."

"Was?"

"Do you think I could ever lay a HAND on you?! Serenity! Gods, I LOVE YOU! "

Serenity began to weep silently. He tried to touch her but she just inched away.

"But you shouldn't. I...I said some things that I shouldn't have...and I regret them."

"Do you regret loving me...?" Serenity's face turned to him immediately.

"NO! I meant what I said about loving you."

He embraced her and kissed her head. "Then you deserve my love. What was said, was of anger."

She hugged him and her tears were endless.

"They told me, and....I couldn't bare it. I had to come to you...no matter the pain.."

Endymion cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me who did this to you! I'll rip their fucking throat for touching you!"

Serenity sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It was ordered for me to be like this. And you shouldn't take it on them. It's not their fault."

Endymion backed away from her in fury.

"How can you say that?! You were almost beaten to DEATH! How can I allow this-"

"If it was fate for me to be like this, then so be it. I knew what was going to happen. But I didn't care of the pain, as long as I got to see you."

Endymion shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He didn't know what to do.

'If anyone found out about her. . .'

"Serenity. . .I have to get you out of here. If anyone finds out-"

"I don't think I have a choice, Endymion." He looked at her sternly.

"If they find out that I kept you alive, they'll kill you anyway."

Serenity looked down, then sadly back at him.

"And when they're done. . .what will become of you?" he looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"I will be walking in the midst of day. . .searching for you."

Serenity put her hands over her mouth, and cried silently. Endymion walked slowly to her and embraced her. He whispered softly to her.

"I will not let them touch you. I'll fight to my death if I have to."

They embraced each other for what seemed like forever, until the door slowly opened. Endymion sensed someone come in and whirled around to face the intruder. He quickly put Serenity behind him, shielding her from the intruder's view. What he didn't expect, was that it was Malachite who had entered. He didn't seem to be too surprised to see both, Endymion and Serenity together.

"My lord." Endymion somewhat relaxed as Serenity kept behind him.

"Yes, Malachite?"

"The. . .Sorceress has arrived." Serenity poked her head to the side of Endymion. She looked up at him.

"Sorceress? What sorceress?" Endymion turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"The alliances. . .my father had decided to run through with them as well."

"And. . .?"

"The one chosen for me. . .she has arrived." Serenity's face grew cold.

"I see." She turned from him and walked towards Malachite.

"I am ready for my sentence." Both men looked at her in astonishment.

"You heard me. I am ready to see the Dark Lord, is he ready to sentence me?"

Endymion grew angry and walked towards her.

"This is no time for foolishness!" Serenity looked at him in boredom.

"Who spoke of foolishness? I did not." She turned from Malachite, back to Endymion.

"Serenity, heed my words,'Cease with you're foolish remarks'!"

She faced him with anger.

"When were you planning on telling me about you're 'betroval'?!"

"This is not the time to bicker about useless subjects!"

"I travel all the way over to YOUR castle, onto YOUR land, to tell you of MY betroval, and YOU are cowardless to speak of YOUR"S!"

"How can I even think of my betroval when I'm trying to think up of a way to get you out of here!?"

Serenity crossed her arms.

"Just WHEN were you going to tell your father about 'Us'?" Endymion crossed his arms as well.

"When you were planning on telling your mother."

Serenity scoffed and turned around, her back facing him. Endymion narrowed his eyes to her in anger. Malachite had no clue to what the problem was. He fake coughed and got both their attentions.

"My lord. . .lady, we must come about towards the forest before the King sends his messengers."

Endymion nodded his head while Serenity, was still upset. Then, a thought struck both men. They both telepathically spoke and looked at Serenity. Serenity felt eyes on her and turned around, only to be faced with both men staring at her.

"Yes?"

Both men looked at one another and looked back at her. Endymion smirked. Serenity knew that smirk. And she didn't like it, not one bit.

Fifteen minutes later, in a room not to far from Endymion's, both men tried to calm the Princess down.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Endymion tried REALLY hard to hush her up.

"It's just a costume of some sort. Just to get you out of here safely."

"A COSTUME?! I LOOK LIKE A COMMON WHORE!!" Malachite smirked.

'At least she knows what it is.' He returned his attention back to the arguing couple.

"Serenity please! It's the only way to get you out of here." She answered angrily, grinding her teeth in the process.

"I would rather rot in the HELL, than wear this, this thing!" Endymion smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Then I suppose you'll be joining me there?" Serenity's eyes grew in shock and her body stiff.

"W-what? Why would you. . .say such a cruel thing?!"

Endymion noticed her eyes getting watery and hugged her tightly.

"Shh. . .I didn't mean it like that. It was a comment to laugh about."

"I see nothing funny about it!" Malachite rolled his eyes and went to the front of the door.

He opened the door and looked towards the stairs. What he didn't expect to see, he saw coming up the stairs and apparently, towards the room. He quickly shut the door quietly and whispered to Endymion.

"Prince! Your father, Dark Lord, he approaches THIS chamber!" Endymion's eyes grew wide and round.

'Oh no! If my father sees her. . . Oh gods!'

"Malachite, take her out the window with you. Meet me-" Serenity pulled on his arm.

"You're going to leave me? But, when will I see you? How will I-"

"Serenity, Malachite is my second in command, he will not have you harmed."

She nodded her head and walked slowly towards the window, Malachite following her and putting his hand on her waist. Endymion was slightly jealous, seeing another vampire put his hands on HIS princess. Malachite sensed his discomfort and assured him with a nod that all would be well. Endymion nodded back and looked at Serenity. She looked scared. She looked like a frightened puppy being taken away from its master. He gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for Malachite to take off. He heard her gasp as they flew away into the darkness. For a moment he just stood there. She was in his Kingdom after all, there were vampires all over, who knows who would be able to control their cravings.

'IF she would be seen.'

Endymion collected his thoughts, until the door opened and in came his father. Along side him, was a woman. She was kind of tall, long deep red wavy hair,it hung just below her butt.

Her eyes were a menacing green, and her body, slender to a man's lusty desires. She was vampire alright, her pale skin told him so. Yet, the greenery in her eyes, told him she was a witch too. A dangerous one at that. The woman eyed Endymion, up and down. She looked him over again and smirked to herself. The King put his hand on her back and lightly pushed her forward. She stopped in front of Endymion, they were merely three feet away. His father smiled and greeted him.

"My son, your betroval has arrived. I shall leave you both."

The king walked out silently and closed the door, leaving only Endymion and the woman. Endymion felt it wrong to be in the room with another woman, especially since his princess had just left. He eyed her body, then looked at her in the eye.

"Your name." He spoke harshly, yet it was more of a command than a question. She pressed her lips together before answering. She spoke with confidence and lust.

"Beryl."


	9. Ch 9

She had her eyes closed the whole time. She couldn't bare the fact that she wasn't with Endymion. How she missed him so. She felt the wind stop and her feet touch the bare soil. She opened her eyes and stared at the ground. She hugged her shoulder's and rubbed her arms downward. She carefully looked at her surroundings. It was dark and a bit misty. The trees looked like they had faces, and there were far too many shadows for her to distinguish what was a branch or a bush. She turned to look at Malachite.

He appeared in front of her and looked down to her. Looking at her reminded him of 'his' love.

'How she resembles her. . . almost the same hair, and face. . .'

He quickly rid himself of his memories and came to.

"There is a small cottage up ahead. Follow this path, towards the end of the cliff. There are no beast's to be aware of. Find it, stay in it, do not come out."

He turned to leave and glanced back at her.

"Unless you want to be sucked dry before the eyes of our Lord."

Serenity winced and looked away. She wondered why he was so cold to her. When she looked up to ask him something, he was gone. Not a noise signaling that he had left, nothing. Not so much as a whisper. He abandoned her, so it seemed. She turned towards the path and squinted her eyes, trying to see the trail before her.

'It's too dark. How could he forget that I'm nothing but a mere human?'

She blinked at her own words.

'Of course. I AM, nothing but human.' she sighed. 'What am I doing here?'

She could scarcely see the path before her and walked slowly. It seemed about half an hour before she saw a small little house up ahead. It didn't look like a cottage at all. Well, more like a two story cottage. As she walked further, closer to it, she could see that there was light in it. She wondered if maybe Endymion had planned this ahead of time. She walked more casual now. Not caring that she was the only one in the forest, alone. As she came up towards the small steps of the stoop, she knocked lightly. She didn't know why, she just did.

'Someone is inside, I can feel it.'

She turned the small door knob and pushed in lightly, and carefully. She walked in and closed the door silently. There was a lit fire and a table with bowls and wooden utensils. It looked warm and cozy. There were two rocking chairs, four table chairs, and what seemed to be an altar of some sort, by the fire. She walked up to the fire in the fireplace, and put out her hands, near it. She felt her body get warm and the cold wash away slowly. She sighed in relaxation and sat down by the fire, further to warm her cool body. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the fire. She imagined herself a 'commoner', living in this cottage.

She pictured the mornings, two children, maybe more, running around the small cottage. Her afternoons, near the river washing linens and clothes. Her evenings, with the children asleep, her beloved Endymion, and her making love in their bedroom, both wanting another child, loving each other deeply.

She sighed as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor. She must've been tired as not to feel herself drift down to the wooden floor. She remembered her small fantasy and sighed sadly.

'It will never be that way. . .even if I pleaded towards the Gods, they will not allow it.'

Abruptly a calm voice came from behind her.

"Well they won't if you keep thinking like that."

Serenity spun her hear round and looked up at her visitor. She pushed herself backwards a little and nearly into the fire, hadn't she gotten so frightened. The other young woman just looked at her curiosly and smiled. She held out her hand for Serenity to reach. Serenity was hesitant, very hesitant. She didn't know who she was or WHAT she was. She could either be a vampire, witch, human. . .maybe even a ghost. She didn't know what to do. But, she could feel the blazing fire warming her back a little too much and took hold of the hand. The young woman pulled her to her feet and smiled.

"That's better. Don't you think?" Serenity nodded her head in agreement.

She carefully looked over the young woman and took hold of her appearance. She had the blackest of hair, like Endymion's. Her eyes were a dark violet, the fire danced in the reflexion of her eyes. She had light skin and was about her height, maybe two inches taller.

Somehow, she felt she knew this girl, but she didn't know where or how they would've of encountered.

The other girl turned towards one of the rocking chairs and sat down. She motioned for Serenity to take the other one. Serenity did so and stared at the unknown girl.

"Rei."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. . .my name is Rei."

"I am-"

"Serenity." Serenity blinked in confusement at the Rei's answer.

"How do you. . .you know who I am?" Rei smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's been so long. The last time I saw you, we were about the age of. . . seven."

"I'm sorry. But you must be mistaken. I'm-"

"The Moon Princess Serenity, yes I know. I'm heiress of the planet Mars. Well, 'used to be'."

Serenity gasped.

'So it IS her!' She cleared her throat.

"What happened to you? I heard of your engagement. The day of your wedding you, disappeared."

Rei sighed and turned away with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose my disappearance WAS on my wedding day." Serenity looked down.

"I don't understand." Rei smiled and leaned on her elbows.

"You'll soon understand. The other's will be here as well." Serenity looked up.

"Other's?" Rei stood up and walked towards the table.

"Yes! Lita is out scouting about, Amy is upstairs with Mi-" the door burst open and in came a very angry girl.

"I can't believe this!" A tall girl with brown hair and green eyes looked about the room.

She stopped her fuming and looked at both women. She smiled bashfully.

"Hello!"

Rei went towards the fire with a small pot and hung it over the reddened bar, right above it.

"Lita where are your manners? Don't you see we have a 'Princess' among us?"

Serenity looked towards Rei and Lita, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, I'm just as normal as any of you." Lita sat where Rei was sitting and smiled at Serenity.

"We were wondering when you would show up! We had Rei do her fire readings all night to try and figure out when you would finally arrive."

Serenity was a little shocked at receiving all of this. Lita cleared her throat and continued.

"By the way, I'm Lita, 'used to be' heiress of the planet Jupiter." Serenity nodded her head.

"So you are the Princess who wondered about and never returned. You got lost."

Lita stood silent and began to giggle.

"So that's what they said about me?" Serenity was really confused now. Lita smiled.

They heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Another young lady, with blue hair and eyes. She was petite and about the same height as Rei. She looked somewhat worried for a while until her face came upon Serenity. It looked like she was about to bow her head, but instead she kept her stand.

"Evening ladies." Rei turned to her and responded. Lita smiling.

"Evening Amy."

She turned to Serenity. "Good evening, Serenity."

Serenity nodded. Amy sat on a chair by the table and smiled warmly at Serenity.

"We are honored to have you here with us." Serenity shook her head.

"No. It is I who should be honored." All girls looked at one another and giggled. Lita spoke.

"Serenity, believe it or not, we were to be your court." Serenity's eyes grew big in shock.

"M-my Court?" Rei nodded.

"Mmm hmm." Amy continued.

"But, due to our 'absence', that honor was not fulfilled." Serenity leaned in with curiousity.

"What happened. . . to all of you. I remember vaguely. I'm certain I've met everyone of you."

The three girls looked at each other. Amy decided to speak first.

"Since I was of the first to 'disappear', I shall explain first."

Serenity sat comfortabley on the rocking chair. Rei withdrew the small pot from the fire and proceeded into making tea for everyone while Amy spoke.

"I was betroved, yes, we all were. But. . ." She inhaled deeply and smiled lightly.

"But I fell in love with another. We planned it out for him to 'kidnap' me from my home. He did, and we fled here. I couldn't be with another man, I couldn't see myself doing it. We found this cottage here and I moved in. We spent countless nights here, just the two of us. Later, his Lordship was received news of my where abouts. He had an army led here along with an army of my home planet. My parents were furious when they discovered the truth.

Zoisight. . .he took all the blame and said word that I was dead. They beat. . ." She inhaled and squeezed her hands together on her lap. "They beat him and tortured him, until the Prince, ordered them to halt."

Serenity gasped. 'Could it have been Endymion. . .!'

"So the tale of 'Princess Mercury being abducted', was a lie?" Amy nodded in response.

Serenity took a breath, all to captivate the information. Lita decided to chime in.

"And to think that she was the 'innocent' of us all!"

All girls giggled and Lita continued. Rei was giving out cups of warm tea to everyone and sat down near Amy.

"Well, I wasn't betroved or anything. Actually, I didn't even give them the chance to inform me of my betroval. Yes, I did wonder off in the forest, but I knew what awaited me once I returned. So I kept on. For one week I traveled, and traveled. Until I met one of 'Them'. We argued, we fought, we battled, and we just. . .fell down to it. He would call me his 'forest nymph'." she smiled as she blushed. "He's very into his intuition and all. Being what he is. . .He told me to stay quiet and hidden. He spoke of a grand event that would happen in the near future. So I stayed low, hidden, and quiet. But he does not forget me, he visits when he can, though not near here. But he does."

Serenity sighed dreamingly. All this, seemed to be a dream. Rei sipped her tea, and told her story.

"About THAT wedding. . .well, not much is needed to be said. I thought I could go through with it. Marry a complete stranger. But I couldn't. So I ran. I ran from my planet and came here. I was practically living in a cave, until I met 'Him'. We encountered upon eachother, and battled instantly. One battle, and all was lost. He hid me here, with Lita. Later, we met with Amy on her own. Then we all just became into togetherness."

Serenity sunk in her rocking chair. She didn't know to take all this. This was supposed to be her 'Court'. And here she was, chatting with them of how they escaped their richly lives and came here to this cottage. They all ran from there destiny.

'Was it destiny? Or is THIS destiny?' Serenity was confused. Very. Then, a sudden bolt of shock came to her.

"What of the heiress of Venus!? Princess Mina?"

The three remaining girls looked towards one another in unison. Serenity eyed them all carefully.

"Please, if you should know of any information about her. She is my cousin and. . ."

Lita put her cup of tea down and spoke softly.

"She. . .her escape, was not so fortunate." Serenity sat up and leaned forward a bit.

"Not so fortunate?" Amy shook her head.

"They were so much in love. . .they didn't care who found out, especially her." Serenity shook her head.

"What are you talking about? What happened to her?!" Rei stood up.

"Shh! Do you want all of the forest to know we are here?" Serenity apologized and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Rei nodded her head.

"Mina. . .she was so full of spirit. She didn't care what anyone thought of her, or her lover. She spoke aloud to her mother and father about him. They dissaproved and she walked out with pride. She was determined to make it work. They met in the forest, but they were ambushed. Vampires and humans all took them by surprise. They refused to let go of each other and were roughly pulled apart. They tried to walk away with them, Malachite with his men, Mina with her soldiers."

Again, Serenity gasped in shock. 'Endymion's second in command!' Lita took over the story.

"Mina managed to get free and used her power to get to Malachite. As you know, Mina's power was very bright, and it caused injury to his men."

Serenity touched her cresent moon on her forehead. 'Like mine...' Amy finished the story.

"This caused a battle. But they took hold of Malachite and put a blade to his throat. They were at the edge of the cliff, the one not to far from here. They threatened again to kill him for sure. Malachite pleaded with her, trying to convince her to stop her attacks. But she wouldn't budge. Mina's brother, Andrew, walked through the battle. He tried to reason with her, and roared when Mina told him that there would be no other than Malachite. Andrew took hold of the dagger being pressed at Malachite's throat, and stabbed him near his heart. Mina thought that Malachite was going to die. She blew him a kiss, and threw herself over the cliff."

Serenity had tears running down her face. 'Mina...my poor Mina...' She clenched her dress from her lap as she looked down, the tears falling from her face down to her lap.

'She did it all because she believed in love. She always did. It lured her to her own death.'


	10. ch 10

Endymion and Beryl stayed staring into each other's eyes. Beryl's eyes danced with mischief, and Endymion knew it.

"It's no use trying to use your magik on me, it won't work." Beryl smirked.

"I see my future husband is no fool." Endymion smirked back.

"A fool, I am not." Beryl walked around him and towards the bed on the far right of the room.

"When they told me I was to be your betroval, I was ecstatic. Tell me prince. . ."

She sat on the bed and crossed her leg over the other, revealing the high cut slit on her purple dress. She spread her arms back and leaned on them.

"Are you as anxious as I?" Endymion stalked towards her. He bent his body down and met her at eye level.

"This prince has more patience than you know."

Beryl closed the space between them, they were nose to nose. When she spoke, she tilted her head to the side, so that their lips brushed lightly against each other's.

"Then tell me, my prince, why is it that you keep your mind steady and occupied? Is there a surprise of some sort, or simply might there be something you do not wish for me to know?"

Endymion raged. No one, absolutely NO ONE would question him like that.

He grabbed her hair and yanked back on it. It brought her down to lay on the bed and he lured over her, whispering, hissing at her.

"You must mind your tongue, witch! There are plenty more like you, and none would give me great pleasure than to thrash YOUR throat!"

Beryl's eyes were horrified and she calmed herself quickly. She began to laugh lightly, and whispered back to him.

"Prince, your anger excites me! I beg you; take me to your bed. Make me yours!"

Endymion smirked and let her go and grabbed her by the shoulders. He lifted her up and slammed her body against the wall roughly. Her legs wound themselves around his waist, and he placed his hand on one of breasts', pinching the nipple tightly. Beryl moaned in pleasure and began to buck her hips, grinding herself onto his erection. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered huskily.

"Is this what you have asked?" Beryl tried to calm her breathing.

"Yes my lord! I-"

"Then maybe next time, you'll think twice before chanting a spell of lust."

He let her go and she fell with a thud. She picked herself up quickly and smoothed out her dress. She was confused. She looked towards Prince Endymion, he was already at the door, smirking at her.

"Those things don't overcome me. Learn from this, and then maybe I won't hesitate to feel ill when touching you."

She watched him walk out and close the door behind him. Beryl was in slight shock.

'How could he have known about the spell?'

Then she remembered his words.

'...hesitate to feel ill when touching you...'

She growled deep in her throat, her eyes turning a menacing red.

"Bastard. He'll pay for this!"

Endymion walked towards his room. Smiling all the while. His father walked past him and stopped to ask him a question.

"My son, isn't she to your liking?" Endymion turned to him with a wide grin.

"Father, she is more than a vampire could ask for."

Dark Lord stared at his son in bewilderment as Endymion whistled his way in his room.

Endymion shut the door and leaned on the stone wall. He sighed in relief and looked up towards his ceiling.

'She's good, too good. Next time my mind might not be so strong.'

He walked over towards his balcony and leaned on the rail. He looked over his kingdom and into the forest.

'Serenity, my princess. I will come for you soon, be patient. We will be together once more, I promise you that.'

Serenity was in tears. She sniffed and choked on each sob. Amy stood from her chair and kneeled down next to her.

"Princess, how was Mina your cousin?" Serenity didn't look up; just spoke in a hoarse voice.

"We are not by kin, but by our own blood." Every one exchanged looks, then stared at Serenity.

"We made a pact, long ago. We had known each other for so long, we visited all the time. I remember now, seeing you all when we where just children."

She brought her face up, fresh tear stains on her cheeks, her nose already turning a deeper shade of pink. She remembered that day, with Princess Venus, Mina.

"I cannot believe this. This is absurd! Why would someone want to marry out of convenience?"

Serenity watched as the sun bathed in her friend's golden hair. Her eyes blue like the calm water, yet her face held power, and such determination. She knew Mina would always speak her mind, no matter the occasion, or the people present. Mina was the princess of Venus, the planet of Love. She admired that about her. She wore a red ribbon on hair, and her slender body glowed within her yellow gown.

Mina sat next to Serenity and grabbed her hands.

"Serenity, we must not allow this!"

"Mina, what do you speak of?"

"Let them marry us to whoever the brute is! To whomever their hearts desire! They shall have our bodies, but never our hearts. No matter what, in our hearts, we will always roam free, and they will never have our love!"

Serenity giggled and took her hands back; she placed them on her lap.

"Oh Mina! Tell me, how do you suppose we keep this promise? This pact?" Mina sat on her knees.

"No one must ever know Serenity."

She took out a golden jeweled dagger; the handle was made of gold and silver, adorned with rubies and gems. The blade, stainless steel, sharp to the tip.

"Serenity, give me your hand." Serenity obeyed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Serenity, this will be the symbol of our pact, the right to our free hearts. This bond that we will share will make us blood sisters'."

"I have always considered you my sister, Mina. You of all people know me like no other."

Mina smiled and held out her own hand. She pointed the tip of the blade in the middle of her palm, and pushed in and slid it down about an inch. Serenity winced at her face of slight pain. She held out her hand and Mina cut it the same as hers. Both withstanding the small amount of pain. Mina grabbed Serenity's bloodied hand and held it with her bloody one. Their hands bled together.

"This is our will, our bond, may we never have to separate, nor may love never tear us apart."

"Yes, to us, and to free love."

They hugged each other and stared at their bloodied hands. Mina grabbed a handkerchief and was about to wrap it, when Serenity stopped her.

"You forget." Mina smiled and put the handkerchief down.

Serenity closed her eyes and joined the bloodied hands together once more. She took a small breath and let go of Mina's hand. Mina looked down at her hand, only to see that the cut was sealed and now only a faint scar was left. Serenity opened her hand and saw the same thing as well. Both girls giggled and hugged each other. They hugged each other lightly, but then kept their hold of one another. Mina whispered.

"What troubles you?"

"It feels as if this will be our last meeting together. Why?" They both let go and stared at one another.

"I share the same feeling. But remember, you will always be my cousin, and blood sister."

They smiled tearily, and stood up. They hugged one last time before heading back to Serenity's castle. They laughed and giggled the whole way. The sun still shining in both their hair.

Serenity closed her eyes, and sighed. She never thought that such a tragedy would occur to her friend. She opened her eyes and shook her head, she whispered lowly.

"This shouldn't have happened..."

Amy put a hand on Serenity's slumped shoulders and smiled.

"Come princess, you act as if she has passed on." Serenity snapped her attention towards her.

"What?"

Rei gave her a warm smile.

"Mina, she survived the fall. She didn't fall all the way down; she landed on a small cliff that extended beyond a little. Everyone thought she had died, though no one ever recovered her body. They assumed that she was damned, walking the land as a ghost or a ghoul."

Lita smiled as well and stood up.

"She was practically dead, hadn't we found her. When she hit the cliff, she was barely conscious; she crawled and withered her way into the forest. I was walking about when I found her."

Serenity stood up abruptly and put her hand on her chest. She was breathing in and out, roughly and deeply.

"W-where is she?!"

Amy stood up and put a hand to her back.

"Calm princess, she is well. Her body is wounded from the fall, it's been two months since then, she is slowly recovering."

Serenity turned to her and put her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Please! Let me see her! I can heal her! I have the power!"

Amy looked towards Rei and Lita, they just nodded and led her upstairs. Serenity came in front of a room, and opened the door quietly. She looked back down the stairs; three princesses looked up toward her, urging her to go on. Serenity opened the door and closed it gently. She was facing the floor, frightened of what she would see. She slowly led her eyes towards the bed and saw the figure of a woman. She saw the long golden hair fallen to the side, and her skin pale and bruised.

Serenity gasped and ran towards the bed. She took hold of the form's hand on the side and clenched it tightly. She kissed the palm lightly, and then she saw it. She saw the light scar, it was her. Serenity hung her head low, and wept.

"Mina. . ."

I know, I know! It's taken so long to update this, but please forgive me! I'm sorry! Trust me, having two jobs and preparing to go to skool this semester is tough! I'll try harder next time. Until then, please Review! And to those who do review, you know who you are! I luv you guys!!!!! (smooch)!


	11. Ch 11

Endymion paced around his palace halls. He was agravated, frustrated, everything would annoy him. He ran his hand threw his hair, accidently scratching himself with his claw-like nails. He didn't pay attention to the slight pain on his skull, there was only one person on his mind.

'It's been a week. One HELL given week!'

It had a been a week since Endymion last saw Serenity. If he knew it was going to be this bad, he would have suggested she go back home. Sneaking into the forest was going to be harder than he thought. His father had given him many tasks to do, his fiance would appear everywhere and cease to leave him alone, servants would ask his opinion for the future wedding ceremony, and he STILL didn't know if Serenity was alright or not.

He was frustrated with himself. Usually, he would just make some excuse to leave, then he'd venture out in the forest and towards her kingdom, just to see her. But it was different now. She wasn't at her kingdom, she was in his forest. HIS forest. Who knew what kind of animal laid dormant there. No, he wouldn't think like that. He forbade his mind to think of such matters. Malachite had informed him that she continued the path and into the cottage. He was certain she was alright.

'She's not alone...'

He knew she wasn't alone. The 'other's' were there with her. Her forgotten court. He knew they would protect her. He sighed in relief, and calmness.

'Fate...has a way with things.'

He lightly chuckled as he thought to himself.

'Funny, how things are the way they are. Maybe...'

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a grand force nearby. It wasn't as strong as his, no, this was a female, and he knew already who it was. He tried to calm his anger and put his mind at ease, she would sense his thoughts if he wasn't careful. That, he was sure of.

"You cease to obey my orders, witch?"

Berly came out from behind one of the cold, marbled pillars. She smiled seductively and approached him slowly.

"What of fate, my dear prince?" Endymion narrowed his eyes to her, a murderous look that gave her chills going down her spine.

"You dare invade my thoughts, after I specifically ordered you not to?" Beryl gulped and tried to obtain her posture.

"My lord, surely I-" He approached her in a blink of an eye, towering over her.

"You push my limits, Beryl." She knew the sinister look he gave her, she could tell the conversation wasn't going to be pleasant. She bowed down on her knees, submitting herself to him. She dared not look at his eyes, but kept her head low, and staring at the cold floor.

"I have angered you my lord. Forgive me. I have no excuse for my actions. But hear my word, for my intentions are true. I long to be at your side. I want to be married to you, to you only, and none other."

Endymion's thoughts were broken. He had heard someone say that before, but he couldn't remember. His mind raced back and forth, his heart aching at the echoes forming in his head.

_"I love you! I want to marry you! No one else! Do you hear me?! No one!!" _

Her voice. Her voice alone was the only thing he could hear. He didn't even realize that Beryl had risen, and was staring at him in bewilderment.

He continued to search his mind, until it struck him.

_"...I would rather die and rot alone, than to have someone touch me other than you. I want to be married to you, and to you only..." _

Her voice was as soothing as her touch. How could he forget? _She_ had said that to him the last time they met by the lake.

He turned around to face Beryl. She had a humble look on her face. Guilt immediately took over him. It wasn't her fault. She was his betroval, his fiance, his future wife. She had no part in this. If she was acting seductively, it was probably because it was rumore of what he had liked. No, this wasn't her fault at all. It wasn't her fault that he was in love with another. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her lightly.

Beryl was in slight shock, and cosfusement. For a whole week he had been nothing but utterly rude and mean to her, never showing the slightest bit of affection.

He whispered lowly to her, he had to make something up, an excuse to leave, without trying to hurt her feelings.

"Forgive my actions. I've been burdened with a task." Beryl looked at him.

"Then as your future wife let it bestow upon us both." Endymion shook his head.

"No. I must end this on my own. All I need is time. Grant me time."

Beryl looked up at him, she loved his muscular arms, the way he held her, she had never been held like that before. She indulged in his embrace, then he let her go. He turned to leave, but Beryl took hold of his arm. He glanced back towards her.

"Time." Beryl just stared at him, and slowly let him go.

Before he walked out, she whispered out to him, knowing he would hear her.

"As you wish, my lord."

Endymion left upon hearing her words.

Beryl just stood in the middle of the palace. She waited for him to leave the palace walls before engulfing herself in anger. She could feel her aura, a light sphere of red, hatred energy, surrounding her entire body, causing her hair to float and move around her. Her skin went pale, her eyes turned blood red. Her nails grew four times the length. A small horn appeared on both her shoulders. She was breathing hoarsely, and deeply.

Endymion's mind had suddenly become vulnerable. She easily and very carefully, read his mind, it was obvious that he was trying to remember something. She remembered reading Endymion's last thought before he apologized to her.

_'Serenity...' _

It became clear to her now. Just one name was all it took for her to lose her sanity, her self esteem. She quickly felt roamings around the castle, and decided to calm herself before anyone suspected her, little tantrum.

She thought other thoughts, anything to get that name out of her head. A plan quickly formed in her head, and all her anger washed away. Her eyes went back to the menacing green as before, her hair, lucious and wavy, and the horns on her shoulder's were out of sight. Her nails went back to their normal self as well. The red aura vanished, as if it was never there. She smiled evilly, and narrowed her eyes towards the floor. She smoothed out her dress, and smoothed out her hands, as if rubbing them together.

'Serenity...we will meet soon, and have a small discussion amongst ourselves.'

Two young women giggled and laughed together in a room upstairs a cottage. Serenity covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Mina! You shouldn't say such things!" The other woman laughed as she sat up on the hay-made bed.

"Serenity, come now! What happened to the vibrant, energetic, no-caring princess I used to know?"

"My dear, you confuse me with yourself!" Mina giggled, as did Serenity.

"Yes, I believe I have." They calmed down their giggling and sighed.

"Mina, it has been a while. What happened to you, that day?"

Mina put her hands on her lap. She sighed and looked at her _'cousin'. _

"That day...I announced my love for someone. My pleas for a natural love, backfired."

Serenity sighed and shook her head. She bowed her head in shame, and whispered.

"Forgive me, cousin." Mina leaned forward and strained to listen.

"For?" Serenity's eyes were glazed with water as she rose her face to meet Mina's gaze.

"I have betrayed our sisterhood, our pact. I...I am not worthy to be your blood-sister."

Mina scrunged forward, wincing in the slight pain on her stomach and arms. Serenity immediately stood and went to her aid.

"Mina, you aren't well enough yet. Stop straining yourself, or I'll have to heal you yet again!"

Mina allowed Serenity to help her sit back, but grabbed her hand before she could leave her side. Serenity avoided her gaze, but Mina squeezed her hand for comfort.

"My cousin, my blood-sister, my friend...what do you speak of?"

Serenity gave in tears and slumped to the floor on her knees, her head hung low, and her hand still within Mina's grasp.

"You...you were fearless! You were able to tell the world about your love! Such courage and bravery! I...I lacked in all that. I hid behind my castle walls, I snaked through the forest! Don't you see?"

Mina was in shock. She'd never seen her friend this way. To her, Serenity looked like a wounded animal, a lost child who couldn't find their way.

"You kept our pact, I did not. I hid, and...I made sure no one found out. I broke it...I broke our pact. I'm so sorry!"

Serenity's head fell unto Mina's lap. Mina stared at Serenity in bewilderment. She stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Serenity. It's all right. Don't you see? By leaving the castle, you have proven your love for him." Serenity's head popped up.

"But no body knows. I left without warning." Mina smiled warmly.

"You left to be with him, that alone shows your love for him, and to our pact. Don't you realize? You left your kingdom, your home. As we all have done, you've proven your loyalty, devotion, and love."

Serenity was a little confused, but she understood. Maybe she wasn't a trader to Mina after all. Suddenly, the door was slowly opened and in walked the remaining three other princesses.

Amy walked around the bed towards the other side and put her hand on Mina's forehead.

"Hmm. Doing a lot better, I see."

Lita sat on one of the chairs and crossed her legs.

"It's about time, too! Frankly, I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up. I was hoping when we could carry our conversations again."

Rei sat on the edge of Mina's bed. She looked slightly bewildered. The talk around her was oblivious, and she only had one thought on her mind. She sighed aloud, and the room was quiet.

"It's funny, how the Fates brought us together. Here I thought, I would never see my childhood friends. Now, look at us."

Everyone looked a bit baffled and smiled. Rei just smiled afterwards.

"We're all here. Away from home. And fighting for the same cause."

Serenity slowly stood and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"The same cause?"

Mina brought herself to sit upright. Brightness gleaming in her eyes.

"The fight for Love! The right, Our Right."

Lita switched her legs around and put her hands on her lap.

"Rei is right, though. Fates do have a way with us. Look at us! Isn't it some kind of coincidence? All the solar princesses, together? All of us in love with the Dark Kingdom's generals?"

Serenity sharply turned her head towards Lita, a shocked face overcame her.

"W-what? How...but I thought..." Rei giggled.

"Come now, Serenity! You didn't think you were the ONLY one in love? Did you?" Lita sat up in her chair in excitement.

"She probably did. Who could doubt it? They are incredibly handsome!" Amy blushed as she spoke.

"Yes, their features are a bit, interesting." All the girls laughed and giggled at Amy's awkwardness.

Suddenly Rei hunched forward, and began to breath slowly. She put her fingertips to her temples. Everyone ceased thier laughter and surrounded Rei, who was at the moment trying to concentrate. Lita was kneeling before her, she placed her hands on Rei's lap.

"Rei, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Rei straightened her back and put her hand to her heart. "Someone's here."

Lita stood abruptly and went downstairs to the door.

"Lita wait!" Rei stood up and ran after Lita. The remaining three gave each other quizzical looks. Amy decided to head downstairs with the other two, while Serenity stayed with Mina.

"Serenity..." Serenity turned her head and kneeled low before Mina. She knew what she was asking.

"No. You are not well enough yet, you'll hurt yourself." Mina stared at Serenity.

"I need to get out of this forsaken bed! Serenity, I know he thinks I'm dead. He won't listen to anyone else. Whoever is down there must see me and tell him. That will be enough for him to come. He needs to know that I am well, and that I still love him."

Serenity stared her friend's eyes. She had so much compassion, such pain inside. She knew what it felt like. If Endymion ever thought she was dead, the last thing she would want to see, was his face.

Serenity nodded her head and helped her injured friend out of bed. They slowly came downstairs. Mina's arm around Serenity's neck, Serenity balancing Mina. They reached the bottom floor only to find Amy looking out through the window.

"Amy?" Amy whirled her head, she had a smile upon her angelic face.

"He's here. He's here for you, I can tell!" She whispered in delight.

Serenity didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

'Who's here for me?'

The door was open, she walked herself and Mina towards it. Mina leaned on the door frame for support while Serenity stood on the open steps. She could see Lita, about thirty feet away, she appeared to be in a fight stand. Closely behind her, was Rei. She had her hands clasped together in front of her, just below her stomach. She could see a faint redness, brightness, forming in her hands. If she didn't know any better, she was sure Rei was ready to throw some sort of fire-ball to the intruder. She glanced at Lita, who was talking aloud.

"Come out and show yourself! Are you afraid of a couple of peasant women?"

Just then, a shadow came from within the bushes. His armor was bright in the moon-light, and he had his head low. He threw his sword down, and showed his face. He smirked when he saw the faces of the two princesses before him.

"If any of my generals were to find out that I lay a finger on either one of you? I'm sure they'd have my head."

Lita sighed and smirked while she walked back towards the cottage. Rei had a dull face and walked back with Lita. The man walked further, a good distance behind them. When he came to a closer view, both Serenity and Mina gasped in shock. Serenity had her hand over her mouth, as for Mina, well, her mouth was hung wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

Serenity ran towards him. He embraced her body to his and twirled her around in happiness. He set her down and they kissed, as if they hadn't seen each other in forever! They stopped and stared for only a moment, before both of them smiled and began to walk towards the cottage.

Endymion had his arm around Serenity, as she hugged his waist. Lita and Rei still stood on the steps, watching in loving awe. Rei put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Seems you two have missed each other, have you not?"

Serenity could only smile her brightest as she heard Edymion chuckle above her.

"I see nothing escapes your eye, fire goddess." Rei giggled at the nickname and went inside. Endymion quickly stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl before him. She looked almost identical to Serenity, which gave him a great shock. He took his arm off of Serenity and kneeled before her.

"Princess Mina, I dare ask, you are alive?" Mina only giggled and smiled.

"Why are you so formal? We are in a cottage. No formalities here!"

Endymion stood up and grabbed her hand, only to kiss it with ease. He spoke to her in seriousness.

"You have no idea what he goes through every night." Mina giggled again, much to Endymion's confusion.

"Now that you are witness to my health, let us pray he recovers as I have."

They all made their way inside and sat comfortably. Rei handing out a fresh cup of tea to everyone. When she handed one to Endymion, he only arched his brow and stared at her, causing every one to laugh abruptly. Rei had apologized and sat like everyone else.

They spoke of politics. Endymion would give them news on the other planet's doings' since the princess' disappearance. He also spoke of their betroval's and what they were doing now. Out of nowhere, curiously, Rei spoke to Serenity.

"Serenity, who was assigned as your betroval?" Every one watched, eager for her answer, even Endymion. She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well…my mother and Artemis told me it was…" She really didn't want Mina to know.

"Prince Andrew, of Venus." Mina almost dropped her cup and just stared at Serenity, then to Endymion.

Endymion nodded his head, as if he was thinking of what to say next. Mina only sighed and placed her cup on the table, her hands beginning to tremble.

"My…my brother?" Lita looked around, not following.

"So what's wrong with it? Tis not like she is still at the castle or anything."

Endymion stood and paced around the small cottage. "When is he to arrive?"

"Um…Tomorrow." Mina painfully stood, horror in her eyes.

"Oh my Gods…" The other princess stared in bewilderment. Rei speaking first.

"He cannot be that bad. He did not even kill Malachite." Mina turned to Endymion.

"Endymion…you've seen my brother. You know the way he is when angered."

Endymion only nodded his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"This makes a predicament, a grand one." Mina tried to focus.

"If he finds out Serenity left…to come HERE…he'll…oh my!"

Amy soothed Mina's back as she helped her sit down. Serenity carefully stood, not understanding.

"He cannot be all terrible. I know Andrew, I met him before Mina. He-"

Mina gasped and covered her mouth in shock and everyone turned to her. She glanced to everyone, then set her eyes to Endymion.

"This was planned." She shook her head. "I know it was!" Endymion kneeled before her.

"What? What do you speak of?" Every one was at Mina's side, coaxing her to continue.

"This marriage. It has to of been!" She looked at Endymion's serious eyes.

"Our power, Venus power, is but a strong and powerful light." Endymion only nodded.

"Serenity's power is but of the same, only more powerful, she could demolish the whole universe if she wished."

Rei and Lita sat down, the cold realization hitting them with full force.

"If Serenity, on her own, would attack your kingdom, she would succeed without a bead of sweat on her brow."

Serenity backed herself into a wall, slightly angered. "I would never!" Mina only continued.

"You wouldn't. But my brother would. Don't you see? With the joining of your body and his, your powers would combine as one. He being a male, would dominate you of your powers."

Amy put her hand to her chest as she tried to breathe.

"He would waste no time in coming here to destroy this Kingdom. He'd do it out of pure hatred."

Serenity leaned against the wall, the information dawning on her heart as it sank. Mina began to weep.

"So you see…if he finds that Serenity's gone, he'll know that she's here. He'll come here with a vengeance."

Endymion stood slowly, unable to believe reality. He turned to Serenity. She was leaning on the wall, weeping as well, shaking her head.

"No…this cannot be…I'm not capable of such power…!"

She lifted her head and noticed everyone staring at her, even Endymion. She looked away quickly, not wanting them to see her face.

'_How can this be!' _

The room was quiet. No one said a word as they tried to comprehend the situation.

Luna paced the palace walls with worry.

She had went to look for Serenity when the Queen had dismissed them. She only found her room empty.

'_Where do you run, girl!'_

She kept walking when out of nowhere, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a room. Luna twirled as the person let her go, hearing the click of a lock. She turned to face her sudden kidnapper and was met by soft lips smashing on her own. A hand at her back, another massaging her breasts' firmly.

Luna put her arms on his chest and pushed him away harshly into the shadowed corner.

"Are you mad, Artemis!"

His brilliant white hair and skin glowed as he stepped out of the shadows. He placed his finger on his lips and smiled.

"Hush my dark kitten. Will you announce the palace of your arrival in my chambers?"

Luna blushed and turned around, walking towards one of the windows in his room. He caught her waist and pulled her back to him, turning her around and filling her mouth with his kisses.

Luna tried to get him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. He walked her towards his bed, his mouth never her lips. Luna squealed in his mouth as she felt her body fall back and land on the soft bed. Artemis kept his hold on her, his hand lifting her leg and brushing the dress off of it. His hand roamed her luscious leg as he made his way to her crotch.

Instantly, underneath all the layer of clothing, he massaged her, hearing her moan with his every touch. She didn't fight him anymore, instead she gripped his long hair and hugged him tighter to her body. He felt her leg rise more as he took his hand and began to pinch one of her breasts'.

Luna's leg rose and wrapped it around his waist, making him get more comfortable in between her thighs.

Artemis rolled over, taking her with him. Luna was above him now, and Artemis held her at the waist to sit on his pelvis. She gasped with surprise, his already erection teasing her warming sex. He sat up, arching her down so that he could suckle her neck and take off her dress by the many buttons that she had on her back.

Her dress became loose, giving him more access to her breasts'. He nibbled on her cleavage line while his hands worked there magik on the back of her dress. Luna slowly rocked herself on him, hearing him grunt and groan every now and then. She could feel her dress almost off now, he was half way.

A thought struck her, quickly remembering how she ended up in his room. She pushed him back onto the bed roughly and got off of him, quickly getting off the bed too. Artemis laid stunned. Why had she done that? He sat up and watched as Luna fumbled with her dress, trying to cover herself.

"I hope you have a valid reason for such an outburst." Luna glared at him.

"You fool! She's gone!" Artemis got off the bed and straightened himself.

"I assume you think I know whom you are talking about?" Luna was going crazy.

"Serenity, she's not in her room, nor in the palace!" Artemis double looked at her.

"That's nonsense." Luna marched up to him.

"I checked for myself. She's gone Artemis, and to where I know not."

Luna walked over to the bed and sat, saddened and worried. Artemis only shook his head and kneeled before her, rubbing her knees with gentle ease.

"You needn't worry so much, my kitten" Luna looked at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"What if she left to the forest again? Who knows what lurks inside, with this time and age." Artemis half smiled.

"I have a contact. She said that Serenity is alright, and will arrive later on before dawn."

Luna was confused. "How? Who is this person?"

Artemis only grinned with mischief. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her just a bit towards the edge of the bed. Snaking his hands underneath her dress, he lifted her thighs just as Luna was slowly lowered onto the bed. She heard him tear something and quickly lifted herself with her elbows.

"Artemis! This is no time for-" Artemis smirked at her before lowering himself in between her thighs.

"Trust me kitten. There is plenty of time."

Luna suddenly fell back on the bed, feeling his tongue swirl around inside of her.

Endymion walked with Serenity towards her castle. He had flown most of the way, opting for a short walk before they departed once again. They had reached the walls of her palace in short timing.

Serenity didn't face him, she had kept her head low the whole way back. Endymion cupped her cheek with his hand as he lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"Don't be so sad princess. All will be well." Serenity's brows rose and her lips trembled.

"No…they will not."

Endymion wiped her tears and hugged her tightly, wishing their love had a better chance of surviving than to go though all this turmoil.

"Shh…No one can take you away from me, Serenity." She sighed and looked up at him.

"And you from me, Endymion."

Their faces met with a strong and powerful kiss, holding on to each other tightly. Their tongues soon found themselves as they danced together in their mouths. Without either of them noticing, he stopped kissing her and went towards her neck. He nibbled and kissed his way down to her showing cleavage. Serenity was breathing deeply and steadily. She began to kiss his neck and wrap her fingers in his hair. His hand on her back, he pushed her to his body, wanting to be closer to her than ever before.

Serenity had her eyes closed, blissfully enjoying their closeness. Endymion could feel his instincts begin to kick in as he left her revealing cleavage and kissed her roughly on the lips. Serenity kissed him just as rough, her hand in his hair gripping him tighter.

Endymion quickly let her go, his hands on her shoulders, both of them taking deep breaths. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"You're going to be the end of me, princess." She giggled lightly and cupped his face with her hand.

"Then let us pray we can share more moments such as this more often."

She kissed him one last time and began to walk away. Endymion shook his head, his hands on his hips.

"You sound just like Princess Mina." Serenity giggled and glanced back.

"Of course, we are like one, she and I."

He watched as she made her way inside the secret passage and disappear. He jumped in a near by tree and waited for to emerge in her bedroom window.

Serenity managed to run inside unnoticed. She made it in her room and managed to take off the hideous dress she was wearing and changed into a night gown. She then ran to her bed and jumped on it, opening her curtains as she scanned the area below.

She saw him, a twinkle in his eye as he grinned at her, then disappeared into the darkness of the forest. She closed her curtains, wondering if any one had known her where about's. She tucked her self into bed and prayed the next day would never come.

Artemis was staring out his window, noticing a blur of a figure in the forest, but only for a moment. He quickly dressed and went to his door. Before leaving his room, he turned to the bed. Luna was silently sleeping, only stirring for a moment. He smiled and walked out quietly, closing the door behind him.

He walked around the palace for about five minutes, making it oblivious to where he was going.

He came upon the door and knocked lightly. He didn't even hear a noise come from it. He carefully opened the door and saw that Serenity was indeed in her bed, sound asleep.

He closed the door and proceeded to walk back to his chambers.

'_She was right, just as predicted.'_


	13. Ch 13

Endymion made it to the castle in record time. He had to talk to Malachite, and fast. He roamed the castle halls, then stopped as he walked outside of a balcony. Putting on his concentration on finding Malachite.

'_Malachite…answer me!'_

Soon his generals had walked in the room, standing near the balcony. Endymion turned around, his brows at a crease.

"Where's Malachite?" Nephrite was the first to speak.

"He is on his way, my lord." Endymion walked inside, closing the balcony doors, and scanning the outside of the room with his mind. Zoisite quirked an eyebrow.

"Something troubles you, my lord?" Endymion only shook his head as he tried to think.

Soon Malachite entered the room, along with Jedight. Endymion noticed some small scars on Jedights face, they were slowly healing.

"What are those things on your face?" Jedight scowled at him.

"Previous encounter with _your _princess." Endymion only nodded and grinned.

"Fool." Jedight touched his face and grimaced.

"Had I been _slightly_ informed, I wouldn't have harmed her."

Endymion only waved him off, much to everyone's surprise. He had them all sit down, as he told them of tonight's event, and future catastrophe. He noticed when he mentioned the prince of Venus, Malachite had narrowed his eyes, and everyone just seemed to glance away.

Being said was said, he ordered that every night, they were to take turns eying the cottage and making sure the girls were alright. None seemed to argue. Endymion also mentioned that they were to be extra careful about his fiancé, never to inform her of his whereabouts, or their own.

Everyone began to walk out, Endymion placing a hand on Malachite's shoulder, telling him to stay behind. Endymion closed the door and walked to the balcony, eyeing the night sky.

"Tell me Malachite, when do you suppose dawn will approach?" Malachite hardly understood.

"I'd say in three hours, my lord." Endymion grinned and walked over to Malachite.

"You know, you are my most trusted advisor, my general in command, and my friend."

"Forever loyalty, Endymion." Ednymion smirked and patted him on the back.

"She's alive." Malachite had no idea what he was talking about.

"My lord?" Endymion paced the room slowly.

"She had survived, Serenity healed her." Malachite shook his head in confusion, not understanding. Endymion continued.

"Though she hasn't fully recovered. I'd say one more healing from Serenity and she would be just as before."

Endymion stared at Malachite, giving him a more serious facial expression.

"Mina…Malachite. She is alive, I've seen her with my own eyes." Malachite turned in anger.

"What trickery is this!" Endymion walked towards him, slowly.

"I trick you not. Go see for yourself, you have three hours."

Malachite was speechless. This couldn't be true? Why hadn't the other princess's told him, or anyone else for that matter?

Endymion turned his back. "If she is not there, you have my permission to beat me and other's sensless. And I will never see Serenity again. I've always felt it was fair for us to see our women, when yours was taken away."

Malachite nodded and dashed off at once. Soon he was out of the castle's view, and deep into the forest. He had arrived at the cottage, his chest rising and falling, with tiredness, and anticipation. His cold heart, telling him it was lie. He knocked on the door, sensing someone come from the stairs. The door opened to reveal Mercury's heiress. She gasped and stilled all at once.

"May I be invited?" His eyes were like cold steel. Amy nodded her head, letting him pass through.

"Let me announce of your arrival, the other's must know."

He watched as she quickly made her way upstairs, hearing the gasps of the other princess's above. Slowly, they came down, one by one. He saw Lita, Nephrite's 'Forest Nymph'. She was tall, not being able to reach Nephrite, but taller than all the other's. He saw Amy, her face showing all of the wisdom and knowledge that Zoicite had bragged about. Then, he saw Rei, Jedight's 'Fire Godess'.

Every one held a straight face, but he knew better. He had been reading Amy's and Lita's mind all along. Rei however, had the ability to block her mind from him, he guessed it had to do with her being able to read fire.

Amy was praying to the Gods, praying for him not to get upset. Lita was a different story, she couldn't wait for him to go upstairs.

He nodded his head in appraisal and gratitude, heading up the stairs. He sensed a presence in one of the rooms, knocking on the door out of courtesy. No answer. He hung his head low, opening the door and closing it. He heard a momentary gasp, and his body stilled, his brows rising to crease. He turned around, making his cape twirl behind him.

There she was, in all her glowing beauty. She was sitting on the bed, her hands held together on her lap. Her beautiful sun-light hair, flowing from the top of her head, to the blankets she sat upon. She had a gentle smile, her eyes glazing with unshed tears. He walked up to her, slowly going to his knees, as his eyes couldn't believe what image was before them. He placed his hands on hers, instantly feeling the warm flow of blood in her veins. He let out a breath, and placed his head on her lap, shaking his head slowly.

"This can't be…"

He felt her arms around him, her breasts', atop of his head. She leaned back as he picked up his head, her fingers running in his silvery hair. He felt his hand trembling, as he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved her face, nuzzling in his hand.

"Mina…"

Serenity was awaked with the sun-light on her face. She groaned and put her face on her soft feathered pillow, not wanting to wake up, just yet.

Luna was being as noisy as ever.

"Come princess, you're bath will be ready shortly."

Serenity sat up, scowling at the bright light hurting her tired eyes. Luna didn't even look at her.

"To what do I owe this noisy morning?" Luna was moving back and forth.

"Get used to it child. A month from now you will be awakening to the kisses of your husband."

Serenity grimaced. Luna then smirked as she passed her.

"Or, to the cries of ecstasy _from_ your husband."

Serenity quickly hid under her sheets, hiding the redness from her face.

"Luna!" Luna giggled and tore the sheets from Serenity's grasp, leaving the princess in a small ball atop her bed.

"Come now child, your fiancé will be arriving shortly. You must pick a dress to impress him by."

Serenity groaned, sitting up with her arms crossed. "Do I have anything in black?"

Luna turned. "No. By Gods child, what for?"

Serenity got off from her bed, her scowl making it evident that she did NOT want to see the prince.

"Because this wedding will be my funeral!" Luna shook her head.

"Don't talk such nonsense! Your mother would greatly disapprove." Serenity huffed.

"I care not what my mother thinks. Or that blasted Prince! To HELL with this Ceremony!"

Luna turned around sharply, not believing what she was saying. "Serenity!"

Serenity held her head high and walked towards her bath tub. "Yes, Luna?"

"What has become of you child?" Serenity waved her off, anger taking her mind.

"I swear, Luna. May the Gods hear my voice and heed my words! I will run to the ends of this earth, dig my way to the fire bowls of hell, pray to the Gods above to strike me down with one blow!"

Luna's face was in shock, never had she heard such words come from Serenity.

"I will not marry this man. Nor any man! Peasant or royalty! I will choose as I see fit!"

Luna just watched in terrible awe.

"And to realize that you had known. Why? Why couldn't you warn me sooner?"

She had changed suddenly, tears threatening to fall down her soft skin. Luna gained strength.

"You knew of the alliances, Serenity."

Serenity walked passed Luna, rage taking over her once more.

"And you couldn't of picked a better time!"

She snatched a robe from her closet and walked over to the tub.

"Please leave me. I wish to be alone. For loneliness will accompany me to this wedding and marriage."

Luna turned with sorrow. "Serenity…"

"I only pray that it will end my life and leave me, not in peace. For this soul, has no peace, any longer."

Luna felt she was going to break. She left Serenity's clothes and left her room quickly, closing the door quietly.

Serenity stripped her clothes and tiptoed in the warm tub. The water engulfing her body as she lay down.

'_Hopefully this will work. Then, there will be no war.'_

Artemis held Luna tightly, rocking her trembling body.

"She means to do it, Artemis! I have never heard her with those words!"

"Shh, calm down Luna. Do you remember my contact?"

"What of her?"

"She is to arrive today as well, after Prince Andrew."

Luna sniffled.

"Will she bring us good news?"

Artemis kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

"We can only pray kitten, we can only pray."

Rei stretched and yawned, sipping her cup of tea as Lita did the same.

"I believe we are turning into the creatures of night before our very eyes." Rei nodded.

"I don't see why we have to wait for them. Tis not they come _every_ night." Lita smiled.

"I'm sensing a little bit of loneliness." Rei scoffed.

"It is far away from loneliness." Lita only shook her head as Amy spoke.

"Our powers merge with those we bed on the first night, right?"

Rei and Lita turned their head in interest. Rei being the first to speak.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Amy was pondering on something.

"Is it the same, bedding a vampire?"

All three girls blushed. Heads turning to Rei quickly.

"Why look at me!"

They continued to stare at one another, wondering which one had experienced it first.

"No, it isn't the same."

They turned their heads to the cheery voice on the stairs. Mina was carefully coming down the steps, her smile as bright as the sun rays. She looked to them all, stunned faces on her.

"Yes?" Amy was wondering yet again.

"How so? Will a bite, inflict our powers?" Lita shook her head.

"It shouldn't…right?" Rei gulped her tea.

"From what I've heard, we keep our powers till death." Lita nodded slowly.

"Except when we bed another." Mina sighed, boringly.

"This is too confusing."

They ended the conversation, thinking it better to ask a vampire than to gall about it all day.

"Mina, isn't your brother arriving at Moon Palace today?" Mina blinked her eyes at Rei.

"Yes, yes he is." Lita spoke lowly.

"Have you informed Malachite of his arrival?" They looked at Mina, awaiting her answer.

"He already knows. Endymion had a meeting with all of them."

They nodded their heads and continued in silence, aggravating Mina.

"What happened to the ladies I used to gossip about! Silence is one thing I will not tolerate!"

The rest of girls just blinked with surprise. Mina scowled.

"Aren't you going to even ask me about my experience with Malachite!"

Amy blushed and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Lita and Rei began to giggle, smug grins upon their faces. Mina eyed Lita and Rei curiously.

"Alright you vixens, come out and tell!" Rei nodded and waved her finger.

"I never kiss and tell!" Mina had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"You never kiss and tell, or you never bed _someone_ and tell?" Rei gasped, giggling.

"Mina!"

All the girls giggled and Lita confessed to her 'experiences' with Nephrite. Amy, being the last one to confess.

The cottage was filled with laughter and smiles. The princess' being glad, they were together again, once more.


	14. Ch 14

Serenity ate in silence. Prince Andrew had arrived, after conversations of politics and such, they were sitting down, eating.

She could feel him stare at her time and time again, it only made her feel nervous and want to run away.

Prince Andrew stared at Princess Serenity, she had grown to be a beautiful princess, one he wanted to marry right away. He watched as she fiddled with her food.

"Princess Serenity, are you feeling alright?" She lifted her head slowly and looked to him.

"Yes, of course my lord." Gods! She hated calling him lord.

"You seem not hungry this early afternoon, is it not to your liking?" Serenity glanced around.

"Um, yes my lord. I just…" Queen Serenity decided to chime in.

"My daughter probably feels nervous around you Prince Andrew, forgive her." He smiled.

"My dear Princess Serenity, we've known each other for quite some time, I beg you, do not shy from me."

Luna quickly entered the grand room and rubbed Serenity's shoulder's.

"Please excuse my interruption, but the Princess must come to fit for her wedding gown."

Serenity stood abruptly and bowed, silently excusing herself as she and Luna walked off.

Serenity was in her room, pacing nervously.

"Luna, tell me that was a lie? My dress in not ready for fit." Luna stared at her and smiled.

"But it is child, now come, let us see it."

Soon maids came in to bring the grand dress, hanging it on Serenity's wall for her to see.

The dress, was amazing. It was off the purest white, and lines of silver. Serenity walked over to it, touching it sadly. Luna came behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Serenity slowly nodded her head.

"It is."

They heard a knock come to Serenity's door, Luna placed a sheet over the dress, hiding it from view. The door opened and in came Prince Andrew, smiling.

Luna bowed, as did Serenity. He waved them off and dismissed Luna, leaving Serenity and he alone.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, Princess Serenity?" Serenity blinked and bowed her head.

"I'd be honored, my lord."

They reached the gardens below, walking and enjoying the day's breeze and light. Prince Andrew turned to her, Serenity stopped walking and looked at him.

"How long has it been, Princess?" Serenity glanced at the flowers around her.

"My lord?" He eyed her beauty, knowing that there was none other like her.

"Last we met." Serenity gulped.

"I believe…close to five years, my lord." He nodded and sighed.

"Would you like to know what I felt when I first saw you?"

"As you wish, my lord."

He looked toward the sky. Serenity could see the tiny resemblance of Mina in him.

"I thought, you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." Serenity lightly blushed.

"Thank you, my lord." He picked up chin with his hand.

"The thought of marrying you in thirty days has me in anxiety."

Serenity didn't want to look in his eyes, anything but his eyes. His eyes were light blue, like Mina's, Endymion's were a dark blue.

Serenity slightly gasped as Luna came yet again, to interrupt.

"I beg your pardon, but the princess of Pluto has arrived."

Prince Andrew waved her off as a dismissal, arching his elbow to Serenity.

"Shall we?" Serenity nodded and took his arm.

Princess Pluto, other wise known as Princess Trista, was known to have mystic powers. She was from the outer planets, like Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn.

She walked, her deep, scarlet green dress, matching her hair. She had already spoken to Artemis, Queen Selene, and Prince Andrew. She had come to speak with Princess Serenity.

They were left in the library, Trista was waiting for Serenity to arrive. Upon arriving, Serenity closed the door and bowed.

"Princess Pluto, I am honored." Trista nodded head as Serenity arose.

"No Princess, it is I, who am honored." Trista bowed before Serenity.

When she arose, she smiled gently, motioning for them to take a seat.

"Tell me, how is Prince Endymion?" Serenity gasped.

"Y-you know!" Trista calmed her down and spoke.

"Serenity, I have the gift of sight, and of Time Travel. I can see things forth coming in years to come. I have seen the future, many times." Serenity nodded, understanding just a little.

"We've been watching you." Serenity shook her head.

"Who?"

"We, the guardians of the outer planets." Serenity wanted to cry.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Trista smiled.

"No princess, things are as they should be. Keep following your heart."

Serenity looked at Trista, tears streaming down her face.

"What will happen? What should I expect?" Trista smiled sadly, wiping Serenity's tears away.

"I cannot tell. But do not be afraid. You are the Princess of Light, no matter _what_ you are."

Staring at Trista quizzically, they both stood up. Trista whirled and smiled.

"Tell the other princess' what I have told you. Everything will be fine."

Serenity nodded and wiped her tears away. Trista turned to her once more.

"Go to them, take some supplies with you." Serenity looked at her in confusion, which only made her smile.

"I will stall them for you. Now go, and be back well before dawn."

Serenity smiled and hugged her tightly, whispering a 'thank you'. She let her go and ran off.

Mina peered out through the window, loving the sight of the sun set. Lita came from upstairs, along with Amy.

"The sun is setting, all we can do now is wait for them to arrive." Rei scoffed behind them.

"At least for _one _of them to arrive." The girls giggled at Rei's comment.

Soon, Rei was doing a fire reading, trying to discover what was to happen next. She stood up and began to make some tea. Amy glanced away from her book and stared at Rei.

"Are we expecting company?" Rei nodded and continued her task.

Soon after, they heard a knock come to the door. Lita opened it and smiled as she saw a breathing and huffing Serenity.

"Serenity! What brings you buy?"

She allowed her in and grabbed the bag that she held. Serenity sat by Mina and smiled as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I was given time to come." Mina nervously spoke.

"Has…my brother arrived?" Serenity turned to her and smiled gently.

"Yes, he has."

Mina only nodded as Rei began to pass tea to everyone. Lita sat with the bag in hand.

"Serenity, what _is_ all of this?" Serenity relaxed and calmed her breathing.

"Don't think I came here for my own pleasure. You all are my friends, and my court, I will not leave my home without bringing some of it with me."

The girl's giggled and went through the bag. There was a book for Amy, paper scrolls for Rei, brushes and hair accessories made of silver for everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

_**LEMON**_

Lita awoke in the warmness of her bed. She sat up slowly, yawning.

'_Rei maybe right, we _are_ becoming the children of night every passing day.'_

She glanced at the other small bed next to her, wondering if maybe Amy had woken up early, _or_ if she had woken up late. As she was getting up, she briefly wondered how she got inside the small bedroom at all. Glancing back at the single window in their room, she sighed softly.

'_He brought me inside…sweet man of the night.'_

_Last night, a mere moment since Serenity had arrived, one of Endymion's generals, Nephrite, came to check on them. Staying for only a moment, he and Lita decided to leave the cottage, wanting to take a walk in the moonlight. _

Lita fell back unto the bed, stretching and moaning slightly as she felt her muscles tighten then loosen, remembering her night with the handsome vampire. No one had thought he, of all of them would show since Mina was regaining her strength. They all believed Malachite to come rushing any second after sunset. But to Lita's surprise, it was Nephrite, and for that she was glad.

_His arm came around her waist, bringing her to body towards his, her face buried in the crook of his neck. _

"_I've missed you." Nephrite held her close, kissing the top of her head with soothing ease._

"_As I've missed you." _

_Their lips met for a long and sweet kiss, letting their emotions radiate off their bodies and around the small clearing in the forest. _

_Soon, they were lying on a patch of soft grass, Nephrite laying his cloak down for her to lay on. _

_Lita giggled and Nephrite glanced at her, frowning from being interrupted by their kissing. _

"_What hinders you, my forest nymph?" Lita cupped his face and ran her hand through his red-brown luscious locks, watching as they cascaded around her, shielding her face from the moonlight. _

"_Nothing. Just to be out here with you brings me utter happiness." Nephrite smiled handsomely, kissing her forehead._

"_To be here…with you, means more to me than anything else in the entire universe, my love." Lita's eyes shimmered with unshed tears she rose her head to kiss him. _

"_And I wouldn't be elsewhere. To be in your arms is enough to bring me completion." _

She and Nephrite had made tender love last night, and she couldn't bring herself to even scowl at the fact that he had to leave. It was hard that they couldn't see each other. But every time they did, it was enough that he made the best of it.

She rose with happy energy and rinsed her face in the nearby bowl filled with cool water. Fixing her hair to her usual pony tail, she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

She found Ami and Rei sitting by the window, sipping what was most probably tea, and enjoying the sun lighted room. Ami yawned lightly and glanced at a smiling Lita.

"You're up early." Lita rose a brow and smiled genuinely.

"And here I believed that it was late." Rei scoffed and sipped her tea, earning a confused glance from Lita, but a reassuring smile from Ami.

"Do not worry over the '_Fire Goddess'_-" Rei shot Ami a glare and set her cup down with a loud slam, not spilling any of its contents.

"The nerve! Do not take his antics to name calling, it isn't becoming of you, Ami." Ami blushed but hid her smile as Lita went over sit down.

"Who's antics? Did we have another visitor?" Rei turned her head with disdain, her hair like ebony waves of the moonless night of the ocean.

"Do not think Nephrite was the _only_ visitor." Lita stifled a yawn and glanced at Ami.

"Jedight made an appearance?"

Glancing at Rei stand with a huff, she paced around the living room, her hands to her to the front of her, watching as she mumbled something about burning night demons. Ami giggled as she took a sip and smiled at Lita, who in turn, just shook her head lightly, sighing.

_Jedight had indeed made an appearance, but it was only to offer his apologies to the princess Serenity. Princess Serenity had backed up in fear, but a good whacking from Rei's hand to Jedight's head, gave Serenity calmness as she accepted his humble apology. _

Rei quit her pacing and sat on a chair, scowling at last night's events outside with Jedight.

"_Surely you understand that I must leave, the prince had me come to make amends first, therefore I must go." Rei narrowed her violet orbs to him. _

"_Go if you must, but do not think that I am pleased with this kind of action." Jedight sighed and tried to pull her close to him, she shrugged off his hands from her._

"_My Fire Goddess, you must understand. I will come tomorrow night-" Rei poked him with her finger angrily, her face mere inches from his._

"_If you are fond of your life you will not come anymore!" Jedight pulled her away from the door of the cottage and near a tree, away from view. _

"_Now, now, what is this truly about?" Rei could feel her energy beginning to form as she tried to calm down, turning her head in obvious anger._

"_Nothing. Go." Jedight smirked and leaned in to kiss her swiftly._

_Feeling his lips against hers, she brought her hands to his chest, trying to push him away. But being a vampire meant having brute strength. _

_Muttering between his kisses, she grunted._

"_Jedight! Stop, you fool!" _

_But having brute strength, didn't mean that his kind was immune to fire. Charging her hands just enough, she pressed them against his chest with warning, making him feel the burn that would follow if he continued his assault._

_Jedight hissed at the burning sensation and moved his lips to her neck, hugging her hips closer to his, whispering huskily. _

"_Only you can light a fire in this cold corpse, my lady!" Rei ceased her charge and grit her teeth, trying to hold in her moan as he ravaged her neck._

"_If you had any brains, you would know your limits!" Jedight let his fangs roam her luscious skin and smirked when he felt her shudder, felt her hands grip his shoulders, her whispered moan of surprise like screams of pleasure to his ears. _

"_It seems you have been waiting for your desires to be fulfilled." Rei felt like she put all her strength in pushing him away, but felt weakened as he continued to nibble on her earlobe and felt his fangs, the deadly weapons that they were, graze over her skin. _

"_Y-you are misunderstanding!" Jedight went back to kiss her fiercely, knowing it had been a long time since they had _been_ together._

_He placed his hand on her back, keeping her close and tightly to his body while his other hand reached up to cup her breast. Rei moaned at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, one of her hands going down his chest, then to his pants as she cupped him and massaged his growing manhood. _

_He grunted and pushed himself away, panting as he tried to control himself of his burning need for her. Rei pulled him back, her violet eyes burning with heated passion. _

"_You have two choices, suffer Endymion's wrath, or suffer _mine_." _

_With that she pressed her finger to his neck, hearing and watching as he shut his eyes and groaned at the heated touch, leaving him a light, dark, scar of a burn. She walked behind a couple of trees, leaving him standing. _

_Jedight had to think fast: Endymion's wrath…Rei's fire…?_

_He dove through the trees, undoing his pants quickly as he spotted that Rei wasn't too far off. Reaching her, she grabbed him and pushed him down, quickly going over him. _

_He sat up only to be pushed down with burning fingertips as she lifted her dress to straddle his erection. With both fully clothed, she rode him to passionate oblivion, not bothering with words, just moaning and watching as he was being controlled by a mere Fire Princess._

_After their little fulfillment, they came out of the trees and into view of the cottage. Jedight kissed Rei on the cheek and left without a word. _

_Rei had stood standing there, within the blink of an eye, he was gone, and it angered her that he was too much in a hurry to even say goodbye._

Rei scowled once more, narrowing her eyes to the wooden floor. Lita turned in her seat and smiled from her place.

"Don't worry Rei, I'm sure he'll come to gravel at the feet of his _'Fire Goddess'_."

Rei shot the girls a deathful scowl as they giggled at her nickname.

"Tis a grand morning Princesses!" Every one turned to the stairs and saw Mina, skipping her way down with bright sunshine.

She twirled and gave them a refreshing smile, gaining soft smiles from them. Rei stood and walked over to the table where the other two girls sat.

"I suppose you're feeling well?" Mina nodded her head excitingly as she giggled.

"Better than ever!" Ami glanced at Mina and tilted her head, as if to analyze her.

"Serenity's healing powers must have quite the effect on you." Mina twirled again, seeing her plain dress lift with careful ease.

"It's _because_ Serenity healed me, that I feel like I've been born just last night. I feel like my old self again!" Lita laughed and took a light sip from Rei's abandoned cup of tea.

"Then a grand morning it is!"

The girls giggled and sat together, wondering if Serenity would be able to visit to celebrate Mina's fast recovery.

* * *

Serenity was in one of the gardens, eyeing her reflection in one of the fountains.

'_I'm so tired. If Nephrite hadn't brought me I would've had to run all the way back!'_

She sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, it had been hell to try to stay awake during breakfast, and she was constantly getting stared at from either her Mother or Prince Andrew.

'_I wish he would just leave…I hate it when we take walks and all he does is talk about how he can't wait for the wedding.'_

Serenity grimaced as she slouched on her bench, passing her hand over her face.

'_I shouldn't say such things…it's not fair to him. And no one can blame Endymion and I for falling in love.'_

Just the thought of Endymion's name made her sigh dreamingly, letting her head fall back with closed eyes. She wanted to see him, but with things going the way they were, he and she were engaged to people they didn't want. But she just had to wonder what would really happen if they refused to separate.

'_Would they kill us? Would we both be banished and never to return?'_

Somehow, that idea sounded a lot more comfortable than the position she was in now. Why couldn't she just run away like the others?

"Deep in thought, princess?" Serenity bolted up and turned, finding Prince Andrew staring at her from a short distance. She collected herself and gave a silly smile.

"Oh, my lord, tis only you." Prince Andrew began to walk towards her, a slight frown on his face.

"Were you expecting anyone else, Princess?" Serenity blushed and quickly shook her head.

"N-no my lord! I just-" He brought his hand to her waist and bent down to kiss her cheek, a little too close to her lips.

"Do not shy from me, Princess. How many times have I reminded you?" Serenity bowed her head down in shame and embarrassment.

"I seem to…I can't help it, my lord." Prince Andrew laughed heartily and pulled her towards him, hugging her tight and digging his nose in her hair.

"Princess Serenity, the days grow short, and yet my feelings for you grow stronger. Our wedding will be cosmic history, and together we will unite two of the greatest kingdoms of all time."

Serenity felt very uncomfortable, and tried not to squirm in his arms.

"Yes, I…I believe this wedding will be quite grand." Prince Andrew glanced at her then whispered softly, bending his head lower until his forehead touched hers.

"I must go attend to Artemis about conducting the army, I will see you tonight." Serenity nodded dumbly and pressed her lips together, half wondering what the army had to do with their wedding, the other half praying for him to get away.

But her prayers were unanswered, as she felt his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Ending the short kiss, he smiled at her and walked away. Serenity touched her lips and sat on the bench slowly, her heart taking deep beats as she felt her world crack.

'_He kissed me…Endymion…'_

Tears fell from her eyes as she gave silent sobs, rubbing her lips fiercely with the back of her hand.

'_I'm sorry Prince Andrew…but I love another!'_

* * *

Mina glanced outside and found herself bored.

"Is this what we do all day? Wait for the sun to set?" The other girls glanced at Mina, Rei giving her a small smile.

"Well, the few dresses we have, have been washed and we have food to last us a week and two days. All has been done, so there is nothing to do." Mina frowned slightly and glanced back outside. A mischievous grin spread her angelic features as she stood up straight and headed for the door.

"I'm going to take a long walk." All girls stood up slowly, Lita looking at her a little more worried.

"I'll accompany you." Mina shook her head and waved her hand.

"I wish to go alone, besides, I have my strength back, so I can take care of myself." Ami frowned lightly.

"Malachite would not advise this, Mina." Mina giggled and brought her finger to her lips in a secretive fashion.

"That is why I will be back before sunset." Rei shook her head.

"Sunset is two hours away, and it's dangerous out, you shouldn't be-" Mina gave her reassuring smile and waved her off as she opened the door.

"All will be well. But if I do not return by the time one of the generals comes, then you shall be worried. Till then, I bid you farewell!"

She walked out the cottage in a gleeful manner and the girls could still hear her giggling as she walked farther away.

Ami sat down and shook her head as Rei hugged her arms.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lita was looking out the window, a deep frown on her face.

"We will wait, if she _is_ injured a second time…then it is all in the hands of the Fates."

The girls nodded as they each took a seat and tried not to worry for the remaining of the daylight.

* * *

The sun had set, and Endymion found his eyes opening slowly to awaken from sleep. He sat up, craning his neck and taking a deep sigh. He didn't feel hunger yet, so he stood with ease and closed his eyes for only a moment.

Sighing deeply, he felt the air around him go much cooler, and peered down to stare at the bottom of his door.

A dark green mist crept under his door, going around his feet and rising. He could feel the icy mist creep up his back, a silent pressure pushing him back to lay down gently. He gave in and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed.

"Are you tired, my prince?" Endymion didn't answer, just sighed again.

"My poor, poor, prince. Lay, let me worship you…"

Endymion could hear the faint whisper, but it was louder in his head. It was the voice of a woman, but on the outside, he could hear whispers of more women.

When he lay still, eyes closed, he felt a pair of hands on his chest, then a pair of legs straddling his waist. He could feel kisses on his neck, hands massaging his ankles and calves, and he could only smirk.

Beryl straddled him, her waves of sinful red hair cascading down her back and unto his thighs. Beryl had two of her servants with her, Emerald and Galaxia.

Emerald was massaging his legs, going up to his thighs. Galaxia was kissing his neck, her golden red hair pinned atop her head.

Endymion opened his eyes slowly, glancing at the women around him. Beryl purred against his chest, her envious green eyes peering up at him as she lay her head on his chest. Endymion lifted his head, seeing luscious green wavy hair at his feet. Emerald batted her eyes at him as she slowly spread his legs. He averted his eyes from her and to the side, and he could see somewhat of Galaxia's head, feeling her tongue roam his neck.

Beryl cupped his face and pushed his head down gently, wanting him to relax. Her eyes were shimmering, like glitter, and he knew she was propping a spell on him. She bent to lick his lips, then to kiss him.

Her tongue found his, and together they moved. Suddenly, he found visions, swarming his mind as he continued to kiss Beryl.

_Beryl was sucking his cock greedily, cupping his testicles and giving them a squeeze. Over his stomach, Emerald was laying across him, using his torso to hoist her hips while Galaxia was hunched over behind her, licking her womanly folds. Galaxia was close, so it gave Endymion enough space to finger her wildly._

Endymion moaned aloud, Beryl lifting her face from him as she went to other side of his neck to kiss.

_Endymion was hunched over, licking the inner folds of Beryl. While his legs were spread, Galaxia was under him, sucking loudly on his throbbing cock. Galaxia lay with her legs spread, Emerald running her tongue in and out of her as Galaxia moaned._

Endymion stretched his muscles, he could feel Emerald's hands massage him and go under his thighs. Galaxia took his hand and placed it on her breast, letting him pinch her.

_Endymion was thrusting harshly inside of Beryl from behind, having her dig her face deeper into Emerald's spread legs. Galaxia sat on Emerald's mouth, feeling her tongue inside of her and nips on her sex, squeezing Emerald's nipples._

Endymion smirked, feeling hands undo his pants, and hands un-tucking his shirt. He could hear the women moan from the spell fantasies, anxious for them to come alive.

_Beryl was straddling him, riding him slowly while he fingered Galaxia to the side, and nipped on Emerald's lowered breast. Beryl hung her head back, feeling nothing but ecstasy. Galaxia moaned loudly, feeling his fingers work their magic inside of her. Emerald pressed her lips together, squealing whenever Endymion pinched her breast with his teeth. _

Endymion smirked, showing off his fangs and no one noticed.

_Galaxia froze, her eyes wide and full of terror. She couldn't utter a single word as she felt something in her stomach move. She looked at her stomach, then to the sheets. The sheets were stained with the darkest color of blood. _

_Emerald screamed in agony as she felt sharp fangs bite her breast, feeling the pull of her skin as her nipple was being ripped from her. _

_Beryl brought her head up quickly and stared in horror. _

_She saw how Endymion pulled his hand out from Galaxia's sex, dark blood everywhere on his hand as he held her ovaries. Emerald was clutching her bleeding breast as Endymion smirked evilly, spitting out her ripped nipple from his mouth. _

_He stretched his arm out and grabbed Beryl by the throat, his claws sinking inside her skin. _

All three women flinched as they opened their eyes and examined themselves. They looked on the bed and found Endymion gone. Emerald had her hand on her breast, looking worriedly at Beryl. Galaxia was panting as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, and Beryl had her hand on her neck, scowling.

"Having trouble with spells, my ladies?" All girls looked up at the ceiling to find a chuckling Endymion smirking, laying with arms behind his head.

As quick as his smirk had come, it was gone with a sinister smile. His eyes slowly turned red, and he gave a warning growl before leaping down the ceiling and towards the screaming vampire girls.


	16. Chapter 16

Prince Andrew and Serenity walked on the outskirts of the kingdom. They weren't very far, and were in clear view of the watch tower.

"Isn't it going to be a wonderful night?" Serenity stifled a yawn.

"I believe so, my lord." Prince Andrew tore his gaze from the sparkling stars to his bride to be, placing his hand to cup her cheek.

"Are you getting enough sleep, Princess?" Serenity felt alarms ringing in her head.

"O-of course, my lord." He frowned slightly.

"You have dark circles under your eyes, have you been sleeping well?" Serenity shook her head from his hand and smiled guiltily.

"Yes, of course." Prince Andrew placed his hands behind his back.

"Is it the wedding? Tell me Princess Serenity, do _want_ to marry me?" Serenity gazed at the grass below her feet.

How could he ask her a question like that?

'_Maybe I should tell him the truth. Well, kind of. I'll tell him that I don't want to marry anyone.'_

"My lord, I…" Prince Andrew gave her a sad smile.

"I wouldn't force anything upon you. All I ask is that you be honest with me." Serenity felt like her heart had dropped to her stomach.

'_Honest? I love another…and I've seen the other princesses…and your sister?'_

"I…"

Prince Andrew waited her answer, then he quickly turned around and pulled out his sword, blasting a bright beam of light on a nearby tree.

Serenity gasped as Prince Andrew shielded her from view, his sword aiming at nothing but darkness.

"Come out, vermin!" Serenity didn't know what to think!

'_Oh Gods! Could it be Endymion!'_

Serenity felt her heart thundering inside of her, and just when she thought she would faint, a figure came from the shadows, and into the moon light.

Prince Andrew dropped his sword carelessly as he fell to his knees. Serenity gasped loudly, bringing her hands to cover her mouth.

"Hello…brother."

* * *

Malachite walked around the castle, looking for Prince Endymion. He wanted to have a meeting with the others, they had to plan something. If they didn't, then all this sneaking around was going to be for nothing. He wasn't about to let anything take Mina away, not now, not when she had been given back to him.

'_No one will take her away from me. I will bet my life on it!'_

"Bet your life on what, Malachite?" Malachite could've growled but instead he turned to face his prince, standing on the second floor with the biggest smirk on his face.

"My lord is pleased with something?" Endymion chuckled and lept down with ease, striding towards his high ranking general.

"This early evening is very much to my liking." Malachite raised his brows and grinned, glancing at the small spot of blood on Endymion's neck.

"You have had your evening's _activity_?" Endymion pinned him with a deadly smirk, walking past him as he chuckled.

"Let us just say that my fiancé will no longer bother me about my whereabouts."

Malachite didn't know whether to chuckle or to stare dumbly at his lord, instead, he just smirked and followed his lead in command.

'_All for the better my lord, all for the better.'_

* * *

In the highest of rooms in the castle, Beryl fell of the bed weakly. She panted as she tried to lift herself up.

'_Damn him! Damn him!'_

Beryl pushed herself from the bed as quickly as she could, growling as she saw how her body was covered in blood. She managed to stand up and walked wearily to the window, breathing in some fresh, cold air.

She closed her eyes and chanted, feeling the souls of the dead float around her as they rejuvenated her. Feeling refreshed, she stood straighter, bolder, and turned to eye the bed where Endymion had left her and her servants.

'_Galaxia and Emerald were my very best…' _

Beryl grit her teeth and let her anger come forth. She transformed to her natural state and sighed as she walked over to the ripped corpses of her two most loyal servants, grimacing as she remembered Endymion's wrath.

_Endymion leaped down towards them. He wrapped them up in his sheets carried them out of his window and towards the highest room in the castle. He threw them carelessly on the floor, watching as they squirmed to get out. _

_Beryl was the first and stood up carefully, her eyes scanning Endymion's._

"_My lord, I only wished to please you, if I had known-" Endymion was quickly in front of her and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her flying across the room. _

_Galaxia and Emerald were out of the sheets and ready to jump out the window when Endymion grabbed them by the hair and threw them on the bed forcibly. He eyed them dangerously and with the flick of his wrist, he mentally brought Beryl before him. _

_He hugged Beryl from behind, squeezing her nipples painfully as he his eyes glowed to a darker blue, a power Beryl had never known he possessed. Whispering in Beryl's ear, he gripped her face and made her watch her two servants on the bed. _

"_You've tried my patience, and I've been too lenient with you. Watch as your servants destroy each other." _

_With his eyes glowing more radiant, Galaxia and Emerald found it difficult to control their own bodies. It's as if they were puppets, and they could see and feel everything. _

_Galaxia bent over on her hands and knees, having Emerald lay down under her and pull her by the hips to lick her sex. Galaxia began to thrust herself, feeling the wicked tongue of her friend lick her continuously. Emeralds hands went to Galaxia's hips, gripping them and digging her nails in forcibly as blood began to trickle down her skin. Galaxia moaned in erotic pain, arching her back. _

_Suddenly, Galaxia felt a force push her down, as Emerald was being dragged away and to the higher part of the bed, her hands held up. Galaxia felt the force pick her up and drag her towards Emerald, her hand going directly to Emeralds' wet sex. Emerald moaned and thrashed her head from side to side, Galaxia going over her breasts' to lick and nip on her nipples. _

_Beryl had no idea wear the punishment in this was going, if anything, she was enjoying the scene and wondered if maybe he had been joking. _

_But she had thought a little too soon, when Emerald yelled out a piercing scream. Tears were falling from Galaxia's eyes as she bit and tore off pieces of flesh from Emerald's breasts like a wild animal. _

_Galaxia was then pulled off as she was flipped on her stomach, her ass high in the air as Emerald was released. Emerald's hand went directly to Galaxia's sex, digging deep and cutting through all her insides. Galaxia buried her face in the bed, screaming bloody murder as she felt Emerald's hand stirring up her insides with her claws. Emerald was crying and sobbing in pain from her bleeding breasts, and from clawing and cutting Galaxia. With one final grab, Emerald felt her hand pull out of Galaxia, pulling somewhat of her insides out of her bleeding vagina. Galaxia was trembling as she felt her body turn over and her mouth going directly to Emeralds neck, Emerald doing the same and going to Galaxia's shoulder. They bit each other, their fangs going deep inside as they began to suck on each other's dead blood. _

_That was a rule: Never drink the last drop._

_Beryl watched with horror as she saw the two vampire girls kill each other, their darkened blood soaking the sheets. Endymion smirked when he saw how pale their bodies had gone, how a grayish color overtook their bodies as their eyes turned to a steel grey. They fell limply, their bodies cracking like broken statues as they died. Beryl felt her head whip around, Endymion kissing her roughly as he ravaged her lips, making her bleed from them. He pushed her on the bed, making her land on her fallen servants as their bodies cracked and broke with the impact, their blood still freshly darkened in the sheets._

_He towered over her, his hand going to her neck, caressing her. _

"_Do you now see the end of my patience?" Beryl nodded in terror as she swallowed the lump in her throat. In one swift movement, he slashed her down from neck to abdomen, making her cry out in sudden horrific surprise. He hadn'tt dug to deep, but just enough so that he may teach her a lesson. He then grabbed her by the hair, his claws scratching her face as he went to grab her hair. _

"_Now head my words, witch! If you ever, EVER, manage to pull a stunt like this on me again, you will see the true terror behind my nature. Do not over estimate me, for I hold powers that you have not seen or even heard of." _

_Slapping her, he pushed her down one last time and turned her over with his mental power, lifting her hips high. He teased her with his claw, feeling her shudder and shake with fright. He cut her on her sex lips and chuckled as she let out a surprise yelp. He grabbed her hips and scratched her down to her buttocks, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her until he heard the snap of the bone being broken. _

_Satisfied with her whimpers of agony, he turned to leave, knowing she would recuperate in _given_ time._

Beryl clenched her fists, a smirk of disgust as she turned away from the bed and looked out the window.

'_Damn him…To Hell with this marriage! He will see what his anger has done to me. I know of your princess, Endymion, and now I will waste no time in my plan. You had your chance, and now you've ruined it.'_

A sinister scowl crawled on her features. She would ruin and destroy him. She no longer wanted anything with The Prince of Darkness.

* * *

Lita and Rei paced around the small cottage, wondering just where the hell Mina was. Ami had been worrying also, fearing what Malachite would do if he found out that they let her walk out on her own.

Rei sat down in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She should have known better. What if something happened to her and-" Lita shook her head, bringing her hands to her hips.

"She's regained her strength, she should be fine. I don't think anyone could attack her if she hit them with her beams of light." Ami frowned slightly, placing her hands over her lap.

"If Malachite comes…what should we tell him?" All eyes were on Ami as Rei shrugged.

"Tell him the truth. That she wanted to leave and said she would come back." Lita sat down and sighed.

"He's not going to like that, not one bit."

All girls nodded along with Lita's statement, hearing a knock come to the door. Startled, they all stood up, Rei grumbling about not being able to concentrate as Ami answered the door.

Ami paled as she opened the door, mentally scolding herself as Malachite stared at her expression.

"Is something wrong, Princess of Mercury?" Ami shook her head quickly as she moved to let him in.

Malachite walked inside and felt the tense of everyone's aura, wishing that he wasn't so respectful to read their minds.

Lita sat down and stared at the floor, not wanting to break the news. Rei threw her hands in the air and slapped them on her hips, scowling at her friends.

"Does no one want to say anything?" Malachite turned to Rei, sensing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

Rei shook her head and looked at Malachite, staring him in the eyes.

"Mina's gone." Malachite raises a brow, his back stiffening.

"Where is she?" Rei shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"She left for a walk and said she would be back before sunset. She hasn't arrived." Malachite nodded and raised his hand to his chin.

"When did she leave?" Lita sighed as she looked up at him.

"About two hours before sunset." Malachite nodded once then turned to leave, Ami standing up glancing at him.

"Will you look for her?" Malachite reached for the small door knob.

"I will." As he opened the door, Zoicite appeared standing before him.

"Seems I've come at bad timing?" Ami turned at his voice and ran to him, his opened arms greeting her as Malachite moved out of the way.

"Zoicite!"

Still holding her close, they walked inside, Malachite standing by the door.

"The prince summoned you?" Zoicite nodded, his attention solely on Ami.

"Yes. We are advised to be cautious when moving about the forest. Both kingdoms have a small group of soldiers scanning the area and are armed."

Malachite scoffed and turned his head.

"Humans and our kind, I do not fear." Zoicite turned to face him, Ami still clutching tightly to him.

"It was an order that we do not go about the forest, and see that this place stays hidden." Malachite felt like growling, but held back as he tried to think.

Zoicite sensed his distress and looked at the other two girls for answers. Lita stood up as Rei took her place to sit.

"Mina has gone off on her own. She has not returned and we fear…" Rei looked up to stare at Malachite.

"If she is injured, I will make sure to pick up her distress." She stood up and walked towards the fire place, sitting down comfortably as she brought her hands together as if in prayer.

Malachite didn't want to just sit around, he wanted to go look for her. The last time she was out by herself, she had been attacked by their army and soon the army of Venus had come to view. He felt as if history would repeat itself. But he trusted in her powers, in all of the girls powers. If anything, Rei would pick up the first trace of Mina's energy blast, if she fired at all. Somehow, it gave him little comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

Serenity was trembling; Prince Andrew was still on his knees, confusion setting heavily in his mind.

Mina took a step or two forward, smiling gracefully at her brother and blood-sister.

"Andrew, I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Prince Andrew grabbed his sword and stood to his feet, aiming his weapon directly at Mina.

"Witch! How dare, you? You are not the daughter of Venus!" He aimed to fire, but Serenity jumped next to him and held her hands over his, pleading with him.

"My lord, please! Halt your aim! This is Mina, OUR Mina!" He glanced at Serenity's beautiful eyes, her tears beginning to fall down her rosy cheeks. He looked back at the culprit and sneered, painful memories of his beloved sister rising into his mind. His voice was commanding, and he knew he would lose his edge right then.

"Who are you, really? Know that you are trespassing on forbidden land. This is the land of the Lunarians, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom! Leave this place if you value your life!"

Mina brought her hands to her chest, pressing her lips together, praying.

"Brother, I have been alive all along. You must believe me!"

Andrew's arm was beginning to tremble, half of him wanted to believe it, the other half, was still raw with pain and hatred for what his sister had done.

"My sister is dead. She abandoned her kingdom for lust of the damned." Mina winced at his words.

"Brother, please, I had to come see you. I-"

Andrew didn't want to listen. He steadied his arm and was preparing to release an attack when Serenity moved in front of him, her hands clutching the fabric of his clothes as she begged him not to fire.

"My lord! It's her! I've healed her! I've spoken to her! Please, do not make this horrid mistake!" Andrew almost dropped his sword in shock. He looked at her and instantly was confused again. He could feel his heart as it dropped deep into his stomach, more pain from the one he so adored.

"You've known, all this time? Yet, you've never thought wise to mention it to me before?" Serenity was in endless tears, her heart beating and tearing her soul apart.

"Andrew, please, I-I had to. She knew how upset you were. Please, don't do this. I beg you!" He stared at Serenity, hearing her words were angering him.

He grabbed her by the arm, causing her to yelp in pain. Mina began to run forward, wanting to tear poor, Serenity away from her angered brother.

"Andrew!"

Hearing Mina's voice and without letting go of Serenity, Prince Andrew aimed and fired a bright and deadly light at Mina. Serenity shot her hand out, crying loudly.

"NO!"

Mina managed to throw herself down to the ground, hardly missing the attack her own sibling had fired at her.

She stood up and looked back, horrified at the damage done to trees by Andrew's attack. Cold realization had dawned on her, it could have been her. She glanced back at the crying Serenity and her brother.

He looked coldly to his sister and narrowed his blue eyes to Serenity as he threw her away from him in disgust. He pointed his sword once more to Mina, causing her to take a step back, hissing his words to her as if she were a sworn enemy.

"You are no kin of mine. My sister is forever dead to me. Were she still alive, she'd be banished from this kingdom and from the Kingdom of Venus."

He turned his back to her and went over to grab Serenity, who was on the grass, hiccupping as she continued to cry. He yanked her to her feet by her arm as she tried to look back at her blood-sister.

"Mina!"

Mina only looked on, sorrowfully at what was happening, weeping at her banishment from her brother. She took a step forward; instantly Andrew turned and shot out a warning shot at her, making her turn around to flee into the forest quickly.

Serenity tried to get away from Andrew, but his hold on her felt like an eternal chain. He glanced at her angrily as he led them back to the castle.

"To think you were as innocent as I thought you were. How could you do this me?!"

He pulled her to his chest, glaring hatred and pain into her teary eyes. Serenity's lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"I'm s-so sorry, Andrew! Please, y-you have t-to understand!" He looked away and practically dragged her inside the castle, the servants looking at the scene utter in shock.

"I thought I knew you, Serenity. I thought we would be happy together. But you have proven yourself WRONG to me!" Serenity wiggled and thrashed, but she couldn't get away from him, his hold to strong and painful.

"No! I never meant-"

They reached the castle library and he threw her inside, causing her to stumble to the marble floor, sliding. He grabbed one large door from the double-doors and slammed it shut. He yelled out to the terrified and wide-eyed servants.

"CALL UPON THE QUEEN AND GENERAL ARTEMIS!"

Once he saw the servants scurry about, he grabbed the other door and slammed it shut. The only sounds being heard were Serenity's cries.

* * *

It was dark as he glanced outside of his balcony. He could see every being, every monster and creature of evil lure around down below. His castle wasn't known, and neither was he. His small kingdom wasn't heard of either, except the Dark Moon. 

He smirked wickedly, thinking of the Dark Moon and its inhabitants. Some of his people had fled to Dark Moon while his kingdom slowly fell. Now, only tainted, evil, and dangerous creatures lived here, and he enjoyed it that way. Was this even a kingdom at all? He didn't know, nor did he care. What was interesting right now was that he had a guest coming. She was his former-personal adviser, though, she lacked in loyalty. Then again, didn't everyone in his kingdom?

He chuckled lightly and went inside his chamber. It was dark with malevolent energy, and few furnishings. His so-called 'guest' would be here any moment, should she arrive at all.

"My lord, why would you ever think such evil thoughts of me?" Prince Diamond didn't bother to turn to his velvet chair at the end of his chamber; instead he opted to sit on his bed, far away from her.

"You cease to amaze me, Beryl." Beryl slowly tipped her head back laughing, her fangs in plain view.

"Oh, my lord, how I've missed you." Prince Diamond turned the other way, finding that his stained-glass candle holder was much prettier to look at. He sighed and begun the inevitable conversation.

"Was the Dark Moon not to your liking?" Beryl hid her anger and snickered.

"There's nothing special about them at all." Prince Diamond smiled and turned to face her.

"Or did the Prince send you off on account of your 'un-pure' acts?" Beryl narrowed deadly at Prince Diamond, wanting to tear his face from his skull.

As quickly as the thought had come, she changed with an innocent smile and stood to walk seductively towards Prince Diamond. His brows creased and he turned away again, wishing she was gone and still at Dark Moon. She sat on the other side of the bed, speaking with a virgin voice.

"My lord, I have some important information that might be of use to you."

When the prince didn't move a muscle, Beryl thought of a more, convincing way to get his attention.

She stood and made her way around the bed to walk over to him, her eyes closed. Prince Diamond sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead, considering whether he should kill her for convenience. When he felt her near, standing in front of him, he looked up and his eyes widened.

There she stood, in all her beautiful glory. He placed his hands on her hips, her dress feeling so thin like silk. He touched her long hair and placed it under his nose, inhaling. She cupped his face with her soft hands and brought his head up, making him face her.

Prince Diamond hated this, but he loved it when Beryl would do this just for him, only.

"Serenity…" Beryl had cast an illusion to make herself look exactly like the Princess Serenity.

"My lord." Prince Diamond shut his eyes in ecstasy, not caring how skilled Beryl was to make her voice like Serenity's.

He began to kiss her stomach over the fabric, his hands going up and down her hips and waist.

_Serenity _gently pushed him back on his bed, her pretty-blues staring at him lovingly as she crawled over him to lay atop of him.

"My lord, I need your help." She began to kiss her temple, making slow kisses down to his neck. Prince Diamond almost forgot to breathe.

"I will do what you ask, my princess." _Serenity_ placed her hands on his chest, wiggling her body softly against his, making him sigh in relaxation.

"The Dark Moon and the Moon Palace seem to have imprisoned me. I must escape them. Will you help me?" Diamond knew this game, this was a trick to get him to do whatever Beryl wanted him to do.

"How have they captured you? What dangers await you there?" _Serenity_ slowly straddled him, earning a slight groan from him, and a light smile on her angelic face.

"The Moon Palace wishes me to give me to the Son of Venus." Prince Diamond smirked as he placed his hands on her hips and rocked her on his erection. _Serenity_ closed her eyes and tipped her head back, whispering her moans.

"How is that a threat to you, my Princess of Light?" _Serenity _spread her legs wider for him, accepting the dry sex he was giving her as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Dark Moon will take me away and make me theirs." Prince Diamond stopped and stilled for only a moment. He then slowly made her lay next to him while he crawled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees.

"Dark Moon? Whom precisely?" He rose her dress up, revealing creamy light skin, earning a shudder from her.

"The Prince, my lord. I suspect his generals are hiding something as well, possibly, working a plan of some sort." He undid his pants and settled his heightened man-hood at the entrance of her awaiting sex.

"How would that benefit me, my precious one?" _Serenity _looked eagerly in his eyes; bring her hands to the back of his head to lower him to her.

"There will be War, I'm sure of it. Let them destroy one another, then whisk me away in your arms." Prince Diamond pondered for a second, and then suddenly began to nip at her un-exposed breasts, making her moan loudly, her legs going over his back and locking together.

"Then what, princess?" _Serenity _gasped as Prince Diamond placed his hands beneath her ass, squeezing and bring her up as he slid inside of her harshly.

"I will be yours! And so will my power!" Diamond took hold of one of her legs and placed on over his shoulder, his hands still supporting her from beneath, driving himself into her, until suddenly he stopped.

_Serenity _opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically. He leaned down to her and smiled.

"What of you?" _Serenity _laughed out loud, her voice a bit deeper, and more seductive, completely different.

She looked up to him, propped herself on her elbows as her eyes flashed to green.

"I will be with the Prince, whether he likes it or not." Prince Diamond arched his back and laughed out loud. He then took her leg off of him and quickly turned her over, lifting her hips to meet his heated member.

"I'm sure we'll all live happily ever after." _Serenity _turned to glance at him, her hair turning from its golden blonde to its luscious red. Her facial features changed and a sinister smile came from Beryl's lips.

"I'm sure we all will."

Prince Diamond chuckled as he continued his sexual attack on Beryl, the plan already forming in their heads.

* * *

A cottage deep in the forest was warm and cozy, yet there was no happiness radiating from it. Three lost princesses of the inner solar system resided, waiting. Two of Dark Moon's general's resided there as well, waiting for the Princess of Venus to return to them. 

The Princess of Mars was sitting by the fire, meditating, trying to find their lost comrade in the forest. Suddenly, throughout the silence in the room, she gasped as she fell back. Both generals, Malachite and Zoicite stood on defensive, along with the Princess of Jupiter, Lita. They heard steps on the cottage stoop and before they knew it, the Daughter of Venus, Mina, came rushing in and slammed the door behind her, tears and frustration evident in her face.

Malachite was instantly at her side when she brushed him off harshly and ran towards the stairs.

"Let me be!"

All the girls stared in utter confusion at what they saw. Zoicite held Ami tightly in his arms, fearing what had happened. Rei stood and walked over to one of the rocking chairs, sitting herself down comfortably as she sighed in sadness. Lita sat back down and looked to their fire princess.

"What just happened?" Malachite tightened his jaw and headed towards the stairs, intent on going up to the room to know what had happened.

Ami loosened herself from Zoicite for the first time since he arrived. She glanced at Rei with worry in her eyes.

"Rei?"

Rei just rocked and placed her hands over her lap, looking at nothing in particular.

"Best we prepare ourselves, the future is evident."

Everyone glanced at one another, fearing the worst was yet to happen.

* * *

The library was silent with angry auras bouncing off the walls in need of ventilation. No one but royalty and high stance were inside, all waiting for answers. Princess Serenity was sitting down on one of the soft sofas in the library, Luna, was at her side, caressing the bruises on her arms. 

Queen Selenity stood, her arms stilled pressed at the sides of her gown. She was angry, yes; she had every right to be. But what she needed right now was someone to begin explaining what the hell had just happened.

Artemis was at the distant table by the doors, he had ordered a servant to bring him liquor. He had hoped his anger would have disappeared by now, but he still felt the need to slice Prince Andrew's throat.

Prince Andrew wasn't intimidated by Artemis, no matter how much his reputation preceded him. He was standing by the doors as well, drinking right across from Artemis, daring him to attack.

Queen Serenity pushed her anger aside slightly and resisted the urge to scream her lungs out.

"Prince Andrew, I've invited you to my kingdom, my home…"

She glanced back at her sniffling daughter, deeply hurt and angered.

"What caused you to do such harm to my daughter?!" He looked at the queen as if she were a villain, a thief, and a liar.

"Why don't you ask your, precious, Serenity?" Artemis slammed his fist against the table, making it shake, the sound of the glass bottle and glasses clanking together.

"How dare you mock the Queen! You are a guest to this planet and you will treat the Queen of the Moon with respect!" Andrew felt like chuckling, instead, he merely leaned against the doors and narrowed his eyes to the Queen.

"I came here thinking that marrying the Moon's daughter would grant me utter happiness."

He glanced at the princess, making her hang her head and look away.

"Instead, I come here only to find that I have been lied to and betrayed!" The Queen winced and shook her head.

"Prince Andrew, we know not what you speak of. Please-" He leaned off the wall and pointed his arm out to Serenity, glaring at her in anger.

"Your princess has kept a vile secret! She has-" Luna immediately stood to defend the girl she so deeply loved, even if she wasn't her own child.

"Princess Serenity would never! She is as pure as the moment she gave breath into this world!" Andrew growled and fisted his hands, trembling from the anger within.

"She has seen my deceased sister! The lost princess of Venus!" Everyone gasped, for the exception of Serenity and Prince Andrew.

"Such an act is a crime against my kingdom! She should be jailed and held to court!"

Queen Selenity waved her hands and shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't even think that her daughter would hold such a secret.

'_Is that what she was doing in the forest so long ago?'_

The Queen's heart was beating hard, she didn't want to question her daughter or even think that what Prince Andrew was saying could be true. She turned to face her daughter, everyone did, and held a soft face.

"Serenity, is this true? Is what Prince Andrew is saying true?" Serenity squinted her eyes, her eyes stinging from the pain of too many tears being shed. She could feel her heart thump, hard and slow with every breath she took.

"I…"

She glanced up with tears running down her face, her mother's fallen expression shattering her heart.

"She was hurt and-" The Queen's eyes widened with realization, Luna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Artemis turned to pour himself some liquor and quickly swallowed it with one large gulp, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore what he just heard.

The Queen placed her hand over her stomach, clenching the delicate fabric of her gown.

"How could you not tell anyone? Serenity…" Serenity scooted over to the edge of the sofa, her hands gripping her knees over her dress.

"Please understand, Mother! She was hurt badly, I couldn't just leave her there to die!" The Queen shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"It matters not! Why did you not tell anyone?! Do you have any idea what this means to everyone? To the entire planet of Venus?!"

Serenity was still weeping, her body beginning to tremble with the feeling of pain and outrage that no one was really listening to her words.

Prince Andrew scoffed at the scene and crossed his arms angrily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's sided with that…" He clearly didn't know what word or name to describe his traitor of a sibling.

"…that disgrace!" Serenity wanted to stand and fight him so badly!

"Mina is not a disgrace! She did it for love!" Andrew was about to cross over to her when Artemis held him back by his shoulders.

"For love? How can anyone love something that drinks blood to live?! To be damned and walking this earth! HOW?!"

Queen Selenity waved her arm out, silencing everyone. She kept her eyes on her daughter.

"Serenity, you have no idea who those creatures really are. They are monsters, all of them. One of them could have captured you and hurt you-" Serenity stood all of a sudden.

"They wouldn't hurt me! I know it!"

Luna didn't know what to do, she wrung her hands between the fabric of her dress, worrying.

Andrew laughed in mockery, turning around and waving his hands in the air like a mad-man. Artemis drew back and went back to his little table, grabbing the bottle and drinking it bare.

"I suppose the next thing she'll say is that she's fallen in love with the prince!" Serenity was furious. Was he mocking her?

Queen Selenity glanced at Andrew and her anger grew to worry.

"That's ridiculous! She would never! Those evil creatures have no sympathy-" Serenity could feel her heart beat faster and faster, she knew would faint soon.

"MOTHER, I LOVE HIM!"

Luna fainted and landed on the couch. Queen Selenity was close to fainting herself; she only stumbled and caught herself on a nearby chair. Artemis dropped the bottle, causing it to break into a million pieces, scattering over the beautiful floor. Prince Andrew threw his hands in the air and turned towards the door. He kicked it open and marched out angrily.

* * *

Hey everyone! O my gosh, I don't even know where to begin! Its been such a long time, I really hope I haven't lost the interest of this fic. If I have please tell me and give me some tips. I plan to finish this fic, though it'll take me a while for each chapter. Till then, please bare with me, I WILL FINISH THIS! any comments or reviews, please!

(just wanna thank everyone who's stuck by me, pushing me to finish this, THANK U! muah)


	18. Ch 18

He caressed her hair, passing his palm over the crown of her head and down the length of her golden tresses. She was sniffling now, hiccupping even, and he prayed to the Gods above that things could go back to normal. Normal; before she had left this cottage, before the time he thought she threw herself to her death, only once upon a time, when it was just he and his dearest Mina.

Mina lifted her face from the pillow and turned to face the love of her golden life. She sat up and hugged him, hoping he could feel how much strength she gave. She pulled away; Malachite wiped her tears away with his fingers and kept silent.

"I went to see Andrew." Malachite had sensed this and set his jaw with anger.

"Is that so?" Mina hung her head as she felt fresh tears slipping from her eyelids.

"Oh, Malachite…" He took her in his arms and held her, willing her to go on.

"He was furious. He aimed fire at me, banished me, and…" Malachite narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wooden wall.

"Shh…" He didn't want to hear what had happened, instead, he wanted to see it.

He managed to lay them both down on the small bed and faced her to him, giving her the most warming, gentle, and loving smile he could.

"Let me _see_."

Mina only nodded as she pressed herself to him. He placed his forehead against hers, his hand going in her hair to feel the skull beneath the hair and skin. He inhaled lightly and concentrated on her thoughts.

'_I had to see him….'_ He delved deeper.

'_Serenity, oh, Serenity, forgive me…' _In an instant, he forced his mental ability through.

He saw everything happen all at once, the screaming, the feeling of pain, betrayal, and anger. He saw Mina ducking for cover, he saw the Prince of Venus grabbing and dragging Princess Serenity away as she wailed.

He let go of her memory and hugged her to him, careful not to crush her frail, human bones with his immortal strength.

"Mina, what will he do?" He could feel her shake her head softly.

"I do not know. Maybe he will not marry her after all." Malachite didn't agree with that fact, it would be far too simple.

"I must go back to Dark Moon. I must inform the prince of this event." Mina slowly nodded her head as she looked up at him with sadness and love in her eyes.

"I love you." Malachite caressed her cheek with his hand, bringing his lips unto hers with gentle ease.

"And I you, my Mina."

They stood and faced the open window, giving one another a tight hug and a lasting good-bye kiss.

Mina hugged herself as she saw Malachite climb out through the window and out into the cool air.

She stood by the window and peered into the blackness of the sky, dread weighing heavily in her heart.

'_Malachite, my Malachite, how I love you so.'_

She sighed and made her way around the bed and towards the door of the small room. She'd have to tell the others what had happened, praying that they could find a solution together on the situation at hand.

She opened the door and closed it quietly. She made her way down the stairs as silent as she could, seeing the women casually sitting around the fire as she reached the last step.

Ami glanced to her and smiled lightly, offering any kind of comfort she could give. Lita looked over as well, and smirked without really knowing what there was to smirk about. Rei just stared at the flames in the fire place, speaking to Mina without so much of a glance.

"I suppose you'd like to tell them what happened?" Mina thought the best site to look at the moment was the floor.

She walked towards the other girls and sat amongst them, apologizing for her crazed outburst earlier.

"Did the other gentlemen leave?" Lita glanced back to the fire, enjoying the dance the flames provided to make shadows behind them.

"They left as soon as they felt Malachite leave." Mina only nodded slightly and inhaled as she looked up to glance at her inner princesses, smiling.

"You won't believe the relief I felt when I walked into the forest in such a long time!"

The girls giggled lightly, though deep down, they knew their happiness wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Serenity's face swung to the side as she received the slap the Queen had given her. She didn't bother to glance back; instead she placed her hand over her flushed and stinging cheek as she glanced at the marble floor she stood on. The figure before her was trembling, whether out of anger or horror, she didn't know. 

The Queen was breathing heavily, staring at her reddened hand as if it had turned evil before her very eyes. She turned to look at her princess, wanting to throw herself at her feet and beg to know what she had done to deserve this! She had no idea this had happened, no idea how her only child could have gotten so out of control. She glanced at Luna, just now recovering from her faint from hearing the loud blow she had given to her daughter.

Luna sat up and placed her hand on her forehead, trying to remove any dizziness from her mind as much as possible. She turned to look at the Queen, glaring nothing but anger and hurt at her daughter.

Serenity dared to look at her mother in the face, almost wishing she hadn't. The Queen narrowed her eyes to her, pointing her finger at her.

"How dare you disgrace this kingdom? Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Serenity took her hand away from her cheek; tears were glistening in her beautiful eyes.

"Do you have idea what this future wedding has done to me? Why can't you see that I do not love the Prince, that I-" The Queen turned her face slightly and shut her eyes, waving her hand to silence her.

"I care not. What matters right now is that we assure Prince Andrew-" Serenity shook her head as she took a step back.

"No! I will not marry him!" Queen Selenity turned to her daughter and glared.

"No?" Serenity took a step forward and another in challenge.

"No. I'd rather throw myself into exile than marry him! Or _anyone_!" The Queen tried not to seem too shocked by her daughter.

"How selfish have you become? Look at you! Are you not aware of the sacrifices being made for you?!" Serenity felt like smiling bitterly, how true were these words exactly?

"For me or for yourself? All I know is I am to be married and most probably being used for my power! And for what? How will this power be used?" Selenity firmed herself and took two steps in anger and dominance towards her daughter.

"You know nothing! What do you know of politics and running a kingdom? You are not even old enough to know how to please a man! How in the Gods above would you know about loving one?!" Serenity's widened for only a second until she mirrored her mother's face.

"I, too, know how to love. Even if he is damned, immortal, I will continue to love him even after the day I DIE!" The Queen stepped forward, clutching Serenity's shoulders, digging her finger nails deep as she shook the once pride and joy of her life.

"You are MAD! He has bewitched you!" Serenity wrung herself free from her mother and took several paces back, all the while glaring at Selenity.

"I am not mad!" She suddenly sighed out loud, slumped her shoulders, hung and shook her head in hopeless defeat.

"Why can you not see that he is not evil? That in some of them, exist a kind of love and happiness? Why must you see the malevolence in them? This is not the way I know you, the way I have loved you." Selenity marched up to Serenity and grabbed her by the arm roughly, inching her face so near Serenity's that they were looking into mirror images of themselves. Selenity spoke with anger and hate, every word ceased to have the usual motherly tenderness.

"You are never to see him again. You will be prisoner in your chambers until the day you wed."

New tears pooled in and out of Serenity's eyes, her mouth opened and trembled, no words were able to form in her throat.

"If you are not ever to marry, then so be it. You will DIE in that chamber of yours!"

Serenity was unable to move from her spot in the library as her mother let her go and began to walk away. With so much as a squeak from her throat and a loud sob, she did the most unthinkable, any senseless, and unwise of royalty would do.

She marched to the closest table and with all her might; she flipped it over, shattering the candle holders and spilling the books unto the floor.

Luna stood upright as the Queen swiftly turned around to see what the cause of such noise was. Serenity began running towards the book shelves, throwing books off, tearing at pages and going to the lone statues and pictures that adorned the walls, anything she could get her soft hands on to destroy it.

Selenity looked on in minimal horror as she watched her daughter act a like a mad woman.

"Serenity! Stop this!"

What was a quiet turbulence turned loud and terrifying, startling Luna and the Queen as they flinched in shock.

Serenity grabbed on of the candle holders, many of them were made with the finest crystal, and hurled it the Queen, missing her.

"I HATE YOU!" She went around the library knocking over more tables, dishelming more books and causing a ruckus.

"I HATE EVERYTHING I STAND FOR!" She went back towards the front of the library and pointed at her mother, venom slithering at her words.

"I denounce myself as the Princess. I am no longer the Daughter of the MOON!"

Artemis had just walked in when a metal plate for decoration was thrown at him. It missed him terribly and he gawked at the scene before him. He rushed towards Luna as the princess went wild in destroying the extravagant library.

"What has happened?!" The Queen turned towards the doors and yelled at the top of her lungs for servants to come to her.

In less than a couple of seconds, more than thirty individuals serving their Highness came rushing in. She pointed to the princess and ordered:

"SEIZE HER!"

It mattered not if they were soldiers, they would obey their Queen if she had ordered them to jump off a cliff for sacrifice to the Gods'.

They quickly grabbed her, only needing about two males to hold her while she squirmed and kicked her legs in the air.

The Queen sent the rest away, giving the maids whispered orders as they rushed to do their Queen's bidding. Serenity was grunting as she tried to break free, glaring hatefully and thinking terrible thoughts as her mother walked forward.

"Luna." Luna immediately went to the Queen's side, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"My Queen." The Queen whispered to her silently, making Serenity almost want to hear what she had told her to begin with.

Luna nodded in determination and walked towards Serenity, Artemis walked over as well, managing to hold her legs together so she could be still.

Luna almost glared at Serenity; wishing things hadn't come to this.

Luna placed two of her fingers against her forehead, making her crescent-moon glow and glitter all at once. Serenity didn't know what was coming, but she feared it just the same.

'_Why did I do the things I did?'_

Luna took her fingers away, and to Serenity's slight horror, she knew Luna would place those same fingers on her forehead, on her own crescent-moon.

'_Don't do this!'_

Luna did as Serenity feared and mumbled a few words, all the while making Serenity numb and drowsy.

She could feel her body weaken, her heart slow to a steady and soft pace. Her mind was beginning to feel like it was soaring in the clouds, like it had with Endymion that one night. Before she could succumb to this great and beautiful peace, she wanted to say something to the commanding adults before her.

"I'll run away…you'll never see me again…" She tried not to blink, her eyelids were oh so very, heavy.

"…Endymion's soul and mine…will forever be together…" The Queen, Luna, and Artemis exchanged looks before hearing the last of the weakened princess's words.

"…you'll see."

Serenity could fight the sleepiness no more as she finally shut her eyes. Artemis let go of her legs and took her from the two servants holding her up. He carried her, remembering how she loved him carrying her like the princess she truly was when she was only a little girl.

The Queen turned to leave the library, saying the last of her orders before retiring to her chamber.

"Put her in her room. Lock her door and be sure two guards will be outside her door at all times. She is not to leave her chamber, _never_."

The Queen walked out with the servants leaving as well, attending to their regular duties. Luna glanced at Serenity then at Artemis, tears pooling around her beautifully, sunset eyes. Artemis just held the princess in his arms, thinking aloud to himself.

"My little, Serenity, what have you done?"

* * *

Beryl sat in her coach, scheming and planning in her brilliant mind, as she thought it was. 

'_I must get back to Dark Moon as soon as possible and continue to be the devoted fiancé to my darling, prince.' _

Beryl almost sneered at the thought of Endymion, but ignored it nonetheless.

'_I must get closer to the King; no doubt he will do anything I say as long as it is for the good and well-being of his dear little boy.'_

Beryl giggled lightly, making herself stop and think what she had just done. Of course, Beryl, Royal Advisor to Prince Diamond of the Ruined Lands, she herself did NOT giggle. Or did she?

She thought of speaking to the King, shining her emerald eyes at the Prince. She could almost feel the flesh of the Princess's throat against her nails as she dug them inside, watching the pure and innocence of her blood ooze unto and down her hands and arms.

'_I'm sure Prince Diamond won't mind my separate planning for the Princess.'_

She smiled gleefully and relaxed in the red velvet cushioned coach. Her planning was going very well, all she had to do was make sure things went in order. There was only one being in charge of this destruction, and in the end, she would be Queen of the entire planet.


	19. Ch 19

Serenity glanced outside her window, eying the lush greenery, the bright sun, and the world full of life outside. It had been seven weeks now, and she was still confined in her room, never to leave unless her mother called for her presence.

'_She hasn't called for me since that day, in the library.'_

Since then, Serenity ate, bathed, and slept in her room. Every passing day, she wept at the ever so distant moon, their once home. She hadn't heard of Endymion in so long, she often wondered what he was up to these past few days. Had he heard of what had happened? Did he marry the one chosen for him? Are they happy?

'_Don't you miss me, Endymian?'_

New tears pooled in her eyelids, one managed to fall, sliding down her cheek in saddening despair.

'_Have you forgotten me so quickly?'_

Serenity squinted her eyes shut, allowing more tears to fall. What did matter now? Had she been so much trouble that he simply thought it better without her?

The princess didn't allow herself to keep crying, what would it solve? It was true; Prince Andrew had left that day, not looking back once. She could vaguely remember hearing about her mother sending apology after apology to the planet Venus.

Luna had begun speaking to her now, even if they were short statements, and strictly about business. Serenity found out about how mad the King and Queen of Venus were, how the people of Venus had considered wanting to take the life of a traitor, not to mention be-head her.

Serenity shivered, maybe that would be the best punishment after all. Only two weeks ago, the Prince and heir to Venus returned to the kingdom of Moon. Prince Andrew set his limits, and strict negotiations, un-reluctantly, the Queen agreed without a second thought. They were to be married as on schedule, almost as if nothing had happened.

Almost.

He would visit her in her room twice a week. Prince Andrew would talk with her, comment on the wedding, and then he'd leave just as quickly. Serenity sighed; talking with Andrew was like staring at the wall. Not much to say, though she felt he still held an incredible amount of anger towards her. That much, she could tell, he would never look directly at her, not in her eyes at least. Today was going to be one of those days.

There a soft knock on her door, and Serenity stayed on her bed, by her window. She could hear the door open, and close silently.

"Princess Serenity, it warms my heart to see you." Serenity turned her head, glancing at him from where she was, forlorn and defeated.

Prince Andrew glanced away as he sat on a chair nearest her bed.

"Your mother insists on moving the wedding forward, two days from now." Serenity didn't flinch, didn't care.

"My mother knows best, that is why she is Queen." Andrew shook his head; she had been like this since the day he returned to the Moon Kingdom. Only, she looked like was dying, piece by piece.

"Serenity, your mother cares for you. She does the things needed because she loves you." Serenity turned fully at this, a frown upon her pale face, hugging her knees still.

"That's why she is marrying you to me?" Prince Andrew was still angry with her, yes. But he wasn't angry enough to see her waste herself away. She was thinner, pale, and her eyes had lost that sudden light he adored of her.

"Serenity, understand. The way you acted..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Images of Mina standing before him...it made him want to tear his eyes out.

Serenity finally stood, crossing her room back and forth, head held high, she was still a princess of course.

"I acted out of love for Mina. Isn't that what your planet stands for?"Andrew shot angry eyes at her, the pale and lovely Serenity.

"Love? Keeping secrets from me, your fiancé! Then rallying around with a creature that is damned? How do you expect to live a life, Serenity?"

Andrew stood now, taking slow steps towards the once love of his life.

"How do you expect to have children? Will they be…half-lings'?" Serenity narrowed her eyes to him.

"What do you care? You have no heart for vampires, Prince Andrew." He stalked to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and bore into her eyes.

"Once! I once care for someone so deeply, and then she was taken from me! Leapt to her death and not thinking twice about her family." He released her as Serenity fought the urge to cry.

"Then, I loved again, one whom I thought could not hurt me, would not betray me." Serenity glanced down in shame.

"And I loved her so. She was my Goddess! I worshiped her and wanted to give her everything. But she betrayed me with another-"Serenity glance at him and out spoke, once again.

"No! I loved him from the first moment I met him!" Andrew took a step back in bewilderment, eyes wide.

"It was before you, before I knew of Mina, before all of this!" Serenity flared her arms dramatically.

"We met every night. We spoke of everything, and he was kind, generous, and sweet to me." She began advancing towards him, making him move backwards.

"When we thought meetings weren't enough, we wanted to be together, forever. But our kingdom's held us at bay. Don't you understand?" Andrew was backed against the wall, feeling Serenity clutch his robes at his chest, her eyes pleading.

"It never had anything to do with you, or anyone else." Serenity let her arms fall, limply at her side.

She walked away from Andrew, back towards her window.

"If you marry me, I will marry you." Andrew took a step forward. Serenity turned to face him, looking solemn.

"But my heart will not, not ever, to anyone but him." Andrew glanced away, and bowed.

"Princess."

Andrew walked away after that, nothing more to say as he closed her door quietly behind him.

Serenity turned back towards the outside life beyond her window. There was nothing that could be done now. If she married Prince Andrew, then so be it. It wasn't as if she expected Endymion to come flying to her rescue. Her kingdom had been crawling with soldiers everywhere. Guards were loyal to their duties.

Serenity couldn't find a way to sneak out; it was impossible for her, and impossible for Endymion to come to her, especially the other princesses.

Only the Gods above her knew how they were doing. Since Mina's appearance, the forest underwent some sort of searching team. Though, the searching ended right at the border of the Moon's, and Dark Kingdom. Serenity's court was in the middle, so who knew what happened while she was locked away in her room.

Serenity sighed once again that day and lay down on her bed. What could she do, but wait until her wedding day?

_'I'd almost forgotten about the blade.'_

Serenity had remembered stashing a blade one of the soldiers had dropped somewhere when searching in her room. She kept it safe, and thought she would need it when it was time to escape. But that was the first few days of being locked inside. Now, she knew Endymion would not come for her, it was too late.

If she felt desperate, she would use the blade and kill herself the day of her wedding, most likely while wearing her wedding gown.

***

Rei came inside the cottage and sighed in annoyance. Amy, who was currently writing something on a scroll, glanced at her.

"More soldiers?" Rei nodded.

"There's more every day, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the barrier up without sending an alert to the Dark Kingdom."

Lita, stood from her spot on floor and stretched.

"Well, it seems it won't matter soon. I'm sure the generals will get back to us soon."

Mina, who had been silent these past few weeks, shook her head.

"We are going to settle this, one way or another." The rest of girls glanced at Mina, determination set in her blue eyes as she stood.

"We've trained for the past month, and enough is enough." Rei nodded slowly, feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I suppose the time has come. The Fates hold our lives on a thread, and I feel the world is going to change."

Amy glanced at Rei once more as she rolled up her scroll and stood with the rest of them.

"It is time we use our powers for what we truly believe in. This time, we will not run, but fight as the sacred energy flowing in our veins commands us to."Lita nodded.

"We are not just princesses of our mother planets, but warriors who fight for the righteousness of justice." Mina closed her eyes, and smiled.

"...and love." She opened her eyes and noticed they were smiling with her.

"We fight for love, and for peace." The girls huddled together, their hands in the middle, over one another.

"Our princess needs us, and we shall go to her."

Rei glanced away momentarily, still feeling discomfort, despite the confident words being said.

_'At what price will we go for love?'_

Rei turned back to her faithful friends, her sisterhood.

_'What will the future have in store for us then?'_

***

Beryl was laughing to herself, practically dancing around in one of the many chambers like a fool. All these weeks of planning, scheming, and sucking up to the old Dark Lord had finally paid off. Thus, being able to convince Prince Diamond, of The Ruined Lands, to aid her completely, was an added bonus. Beryl stopped dancing and smoothed her hair, smiling wickedly.

'_The fool. Does Diamond really think I'll let him have the princess so easily?'_

Beryl found Diamond was as loves struck and as obsessed as she thought he was. Pouring ideas and images into his mind, making him believe that the Serenity would allow herself to be touched by such an abomination!

She was going to let Endymion watch as Serenity was killed, by Diamond. Then she would laugh as Endymion was killed…

She had so many ideas for everyone in her beautiful head that she didn't know when to start!

A knock to her door and she quickly sat on a nearby chair, an illusion of an open book in hand.

Endymion entered, watching the vampire witch with interest as he left the door open.

"You seem quite busy these days." Beryl refused to set eyes on him.

"I have a wedding to prepare, do I not?" Endymion smirked.

"Oh, I suppose. Tell me, my darling..." He knelt down by her and she looked at him distinctively.

"I'm sorry." Beryl swallowed the urge to claw at his handsome face.

"Whatever for, my Prince?" Endymion stood and paced around.

"It seems, my mind was so preoccupied, I did not seize the chance to be with you." Beryl eyed him suspiciously.

"You should not worry over these things, my lord." Endymion went to her, took her by the hand and motioned for her stand...she did.

"Beryl, you must forgive my actions from before. I do not endure anyone lurking around my business or affairs, but my problem is gone, forever." Beryl was slightly shocked and surprised she was looking at him in such surprise.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a lovely, soft, kiss. One that would remain in Beryl's mind forever.

As she opened her emerald eyes, she found herself sighing in content, staring at him.

Endymion smiled charmingly and kissed her hand, his other hand feeling the coldness of her cheek.

"Prepare and prepare, we will wed, soon."

He left the room and Beryl sat slowly, the illusion of the book long gone. Had...had she been wrong?

_'No, it cannot be...he does not love me so.'_

Beryl fought within herself and concluded that he no longer loved the princess. Serenity would wed two days from now, her spies had told her as much. All these weeks must have changed Endymion's mind, thus, her pricking at the Dark Lord, whom probably helped Endymion as well.

Beryl leaned against the chair and smirked.

She could still have her battle, though, now, the Princess will surely have to die. Beryl smiled at that, too.

'_Serves the little pest, trying to steal what is mine. Ha!'_


	20. Ch 20

**Ch. 20**

Queen Selenity sighed in discontent, eyeing the glittering, silver shawl on her bed, swallowing her guilt deep inside. The Queen's general, Artemis, cleared his throat to address her.

"Something troubles you, my Queen?" Selenity walked over to her balcony, eyeing the castle, and her kingdom. How hard had she _really_ worked to restore peace and harmony? Could she call herself acting as a mother, or the Queen?

"This is supposed to be the best day of my daughter's life. Today, I am to speak to her, encourage her duties as a wife and ruler, and…" Artemis walked to her, stopping just behind her as she continued her voice going low into a whisper.

"…and yet, the pain is so great! How can I look at her?" Artemis placed his hand on her shoulder as the Moon Queen sobbed.

"My Queen, all will be well. I'm sure the Gods have foreseen this travesty." Selenity nodded and sighed deeply at Artemis' passion for optimism.

"Yes, of course."

A soft knock came to the door. Selenity turned and straightened herself, wiping her tears.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked Luna, scowling at her fingers then quickly bowing.

"Your majesty." Selenity frowned as she glanced at some of Luna's bandaged fingers, some were reddened.

"Luna, what on this earth has happened to your hands?" Luna smiled.

"It seems the princess has lost a bit of weight, but it's nothing my good hands couldn't handle at altering the gown, your majesty." The Queen smiled sadly.

"I suppose she has lost a bit of her figure, but that would happen to someone who believes she is love struck." Artemis and Luna agreed.

"If anything your highness, she will probably be cured as soon as the night of matrimony is over."

The Queen let out a happy and full laugh, something Artemis and Luna hadn't heard in a while. They both smiled in slight content for the Queen.

"Yes, I'm sure _that_ is the cure for most things, in this life."

The three continued to chuckle over making love, saying it had to be the best cure for a wounded, if not mistaken, heart.

* * *

Lita sprang out from the bushes nearby, landing beside one of the many large oak trees, and crouching low, next to Amy.

"Everyone seems to be inside, though, there are many guarding the front gate, few are within the forest line." Amy nodded.

"I can create a diversion while we distract the guards and move inside." Lita nodded and stood slowly.

The girls were only five hundred feet away, they were so close, yet they couldn't afford any slip ups. Lita glanced at two shadowed figures, making their way towards the end of the tree line, crouching low and ducking their pretty little heads down as a guard marched past them.

Mina and Rei were in the lead with Lita and Amy behind them. Rei gave Amy the signal by waving her arm discreetly, as Amy glanced around to make sure no one was around. She quickly stood up managed to sure the energy needed in her palms, making a soft ball of fog as she whispered her incantation.

"Mercury bubbles…"

She raised the energy ball, turning around in a circle, with the spreading of her arms sending free.

"Blast!"

The ball of fog quickly spread out, a beautiful blanket of fog covering from the tree line towards the castle, making the few guards mumble loudly about witchery and vampires.

Mina was mentally counting, steadying herself for what was to come. Lita and Amy rushed to them, crouched low, and whispering.

"We go inside, take Serenity, come back out, and head where? To the cottage?" Rei nodded.

"Yes, and remember, we must separate or else they will follow if we run as a group." Amy shook her head.

"What of the Prince? I'm sure he will not let anyone take his bride so easily." Mina sighed aloud.

"Leave my brother and Moon soldiers to me." They all nodded their heads.

This was it. They were going to save their Princess and head back to the safety of their home. If this didn't work, Serenity would be doomed into marriage, and the four would be punished for treason.

* * *

Endymion walked down the service hall, eyeing many decorations and millions of candles being set for his wedding day. He chose this day, explaining to his fiancé that the moon would be full the next day, making it a perfect day for the Night of Matrimony. Beryl was surprisingly edgy about the whole thing, but had reluctantly agreed, after much _convincing. _

He continued his walk, stopping until he reached his destination, the reception hall. He eyed the grand room; it was a castle within itself! He walked around the large gala, silently staring at the fuss being made over decorations, and shiny plates for feasting.

Endymion chuckled, sensing one of his lieutenants coming towards him.

"Everything is set, my lord." Endymion turned to face the blond haired man, nodding his head.

"Excellent." Jedieght raised his eyebrows in question.

'_What are you up to, Endymian?'_

Jedieght turned to see Malachite walking up to them. Jedieght bowed his head, taking his leave as he headed outside, determined to find Nephlight. Endymian's best friend and general, stopped and leaned closely to him, almost whispering.

"The perimeter has been checked and accountability confirmed. What is your command?" Endymian turned towards his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, smirking.

"Be my best man?" Malachite chuckled loudly, placing his hand on Endymian's shoulder, mirroring him.

"Of course, my friend."

Unbeknown to them, a pair of icy blue eyes watched them, hanging on to every word as she turned around and walked away.

Endymian turned to eye the reception hall again, nodding.

"I believe my fiancé will find everything suitable, don't you agree?" Malachite nodded slowly, surprised at the complete change of conversation.

"Yes, my lord. I believe she is in the east wing, preparing for tonight."

Endymion nodded his head slowly, smiling as he turned to look outside a window, glancing at the darkness of the night.

"Indeed."

* * *

Beryl was humming loudly to herself, swishing this way and that, loving the slim, gown on her body. It was in her favorite color, the darkest of purple. Purple of course, is the color of royalty. Beryl eyed her perfect, long, nails, envisioning blood dripping from them. She carefully ran her fingers through her hair, trying to upset or loosen the green gems placed on her red curls. She wanted Endymion to fall deeper in love with her, if one could, that is. The night before last was tattooed into Beryl's mind, forever.

Beryl sighed in obvious content as she hugged her bare arms, teasing herself with her nails running up and down softly against her cold flesh. Endymian had almost made sweet love to her, but he had wanted to save it for tomorrow night, explaining he wanted to conserve his energy for only she.

Beryl fluttered her eyes closed as she bit her lip softly, remembering his touch, his tormenting kisses as he convinced her to have the wedding for today.

Beryl quickly opened her eyes as she turned to face the door, sensing one of her servants coming to her. As on command, the door opened, revealing her little pawn and closing the door behind her.

Beryl turned her back and continued her trip down to memory lane as she spoke.

"Well, Ruka?" The blond woman curtsied and began to talk.

"All you say is true, Mi' lady. I overheard the prince talk with the white haired one, handsome he is." Beryl smiled.

"Yes, Malachite is quite the charming fellow." Beryl turned to face the vampire woman.

"You did very well, Ruka. Here…" Beryl magically opened her palm and held out a small, green vile, made of glass, containing a liquid inside.

Ruka cautiously took steps forward, taking the vile with curiosity. "Mi' Lady?"

"It's an elixir, a sweetened drug to charm anyone into your bed."

Beryl saw the confused face on the vampire and almost growled in annoyance.

"Use it on the general, you twit! Was it not you who mentioned his charming appearance?" The servant smirked and nodded her head quickly.

Beryl waved the girl's dismissal and went back to beautifying herself, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles off her dress. Beryl blinked as she heard the door close, and then walked over the single window in the room chamber, glancing far out, beyond the kingdom, and into the dark forest.

"I apologize Prince Diamond, but I suppose you're going alone into this war, for I, will be wed tonight."

Beryl knew Prince Diamond didn't stand a chance against the Moon kingdom alone, but what did she care? She was marrying her prince tonight, and there was nothing that no one could do about that. Beryl would just have to kill the princess another day.

'_Oh, well.' _

* * *

Serenity was trembling, her heart was thundering inside her chest so harshly she thought she would faint. She took easy breaths, glancing at herself in the mirror.

The wedding gown, _her_ wedding gown, was absolutely gorgeous. It was probably made of the best white silk on the planet, the edges lined with a mix of silver and gold dust, coming together to her bodice and forming a unique and beautiful pattern. She glanced at her bare shoulders, looking at the sleeves that begun on her upper arms and down to a sharp triangular finish, making her hands look perfect.

Serenity tore her vision away from her reflection as she panted, her hands beginning to shake as the true terror or reality hit her full force.

'_I'm going to marry Prince Andrew, and there's nothing I can do about it!'_

Serenity had thought a good couple of days without eating might postpone the day due to her gown alterations. But Luna had come just in the nick of time to fix everything and make it perfect. Serenity carefully walked towards her bed, she wasn't allowed to sit anywhere lest the gown be ruined by wrinkles. Who knew how many petticoats she was wearing underneath, she felt as if she was in a kind of trance while the maids had dressed her earlier.

She reached her bed, sliding her hand underneath her pillow, her slender fingers looking the blade.

"Searching for this?" Serenity quickly jolted herself straight, suddenly glaring at Luna standing by her door, shutting it while holding the jeweled knife in one hand.

"What are you doing in my room? I am not allowed visitor's until my future husband seeks for me." Luna sighed as she crossed her arms, her hand holding the blade firmly.

"Serenity, what really has happened to you?" Serenity resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she walked away from her bed and towards her window.

"Do not try to talk of this nonsense to me Luna, not now." Luna walked a bit further towards the princess, her heart aching.

"Princess Serenity, please! We are all so very worried about you." Serenity turned and glared at her once friend.

"Knowing how much I don't want this, how much I wish to be free and yet, here you are. Telling me you're worried and want to help?" Serenity clenched her jaw, making Luna glanced sadly as the beautiful bride was still beautiful even when angry.

"You've made me want to end my life!" Luna sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Serenity…"

Suddenly, a loud crash of glass came, forcing the women to drop to their knees as Serenity's window burst into little pieces, shattering glass over the marble floor. Luna stood at once, hearing Serenity's scream as she hit the floor in terror.

A tall, man, stared back at Luna, his face emotionless as he raised his arm, sending an energy so powerful Luna staggered back without a sound. All the furniture inside of Serenity's room had slid over and piled against her front door, leaving the window the only exit. Luna made a run to retrieve Serenity, but was stopped, and lifted into the air by the man's invincible power. Luna struggled and yelled.

"Who are you?! How dare you trespass onto the Moon Kingdom?! Unhand me!" The man took one step forward, Serenity glancing at him and trying to scoot backwards while tangled in her gown.

"I'm here for my bride." With the flick of his wrist, he sent Luna flying against the wallcausing Serenity to scream in fright.

"Luna!" Luna was pounded against the stone wall, and fell down like a rag doll, unconscious.

Serenity didn't realize the tears coming down her face as she looked at her captor. The man grabbed her by the arms and stood her up, holding her steady, his bangs suddenly coming apart to reveal his forehead. Serenity didn't know what was happening, but she wiggled, tried to get free from within his grasp, and suddenly gasped at what she saw.

In the middle of the white haired man's forehead, was an eye, opening to stare at her. Serenity was stunned in the least, and opened her mouth with a silent scream.

"Shh…"

It was quick, and Serenity couldn't help but feel her eyelids flutter heavily at the mesmerizing spell the eye was giving her.

"Who… are you?" The man smoothed a loose strand of hair and placed it behind her ear as he whispered softly, feeling her body collapse against his as she slept.

"Diamond, your prince."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there goes another one. I think I went a bit too fast in this chapter, but I was excited and yet aggravated at the little time I had to update. So I took my chance and typed away. Hope you all like this one. I can't express my feelings towards all the reviews I get, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

Again, I'll try to update sooner. It's just, work, kids, school, and house chores, well, that's a lot of doing in a day! Lol! Thanx a lot again, love ya'!

A/N: Oh, yeah, SAILORMOON doesn't belong to me! I swear!

(But I wish it did…..*sniff-sniff*)


	21. Ch 21

Serenity awoke slowly, unclearly, trembling as she fought with her muscles to help herself up from the ground. She glanced around her surroundings, squinting her poor eyesight through the darkness engulfing the deep forest.

'_Where am I?'_

Serenity tried to stand quickly, her senses coming to a screeching halt as she felt an unfamiliar pain shoot straight from her calve to her brain, forcing her to yelp in pain. She let herself fall down, wanting to curl herself into a ball as she whimpered. She sat up, managed to pull what she thought two petticoats off as she tried to eye the damage done to her leg. The fallen princess couldn't see much, but she felt the warmth of her blood slowly sliding down from the open wound.

Serenity glanced at the sky, searching for her mother planet, her sovereign, the Moon. She noticed clouds were passing quickly over her, shivering against the chilling breeze they sent by. Then, her lip trembled as she sought the light emanating from the sky, weeping, and whispering loudly.

"Why?" She coughed aloud, groaning pain and emotion.

"Why is this happening?!"

Serenity growled as she compressed her teeth painfully, forcing herself to stand upright. She didn't know which part of the forest she was in, or how far away she was from the castle, but she was determined to start walking before something found _her_ instead.

Suddenly, she gasped as blurred memories flooded her mind, crashing against her psyche as she took a first step.

'_I remember!'_

Serenity shook with fear, glancing all ways around her, searching through the many shadows and darker creases the forest made at night. She shook her head, attempting to bring herself back to reality and away from the recent memories that plagued her mind.

The princess wobbled, walking with very little effort. She had to try to find some kind of shelter, anything that she could hide in just for the time being. Her life depended on it!

* * *

"Mars fire,"

The dark haired beauty spun around in a circle; kicking her nearest opponent away from her while she aimed at another.

"Ignite!"

The Martian princess glanced around for her comrades, sensing their aura's close, yet so far away.

'_We did good on separating, but what of-'_

Sailor Mars didn't have a chance to finish what she was thinking as she felt a jab right into her abdomen. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees, gasping for air and cursing her foolishness for losing her train of concentration off the fight. She glanced up just in time and jumped back, avoiding a steel sword from slashing her throat open.

Rei narrowed her eyes at her enemies, who wouldn't have been enemies had the court of Princess Serenity had done what they were supposed to from the very beginning: _BEHAVE_.

Sailor Mars charged forward, swinging her punches and kicks in accurate movement, knocking her attackers down to the ground. She gasped as she turned around behind her, performing a back flip and jumping farther back as possible from the new, looming, enemy that was suddenly behind her.

The princess of fire glanced at her uniform, three ragged claw marks against her stomach, almost ruining the fabric of her protected uniform.

'_These things are fast!'_

Rei hunched forward, walking slowly around the creature before her, trying to analyze it as Sailor Mercury was probably trying to do.

'_When did things get out of hand?'_

Sailor Mars remembered their brilliant idea of saving Princess Serenity, how easy it was going to be to just grab her and whisk her away. None of them had expected someone else to beat them to it, the very least bringing an army of its own with it.

The warrior princess thinned her lips, watching the strange creature growl at her, saliva dripping messily from its mouth and onto the ground. She flexed her hand, taking her time to ready herself in case the deformed animal decided to strike.

She eyed the three eyed monster, brown fur all over, glowing golden eyes watching her every move. Sailor Mars shook her head in slight anger.

'_Of course, it would be Prince Diamond of all people to try to take Serenity hostage the day of her wedding.'_

"Come on…" she whispered, the hideous creature snarled at her, howling at her.

Rei stopped her circling and waited, attempting to feel the aura of the deadly creature before her, it was something she had never come across of.

The beast narrowed its golden gaze at her, showing off its fangs, beginning to charge. Rei steadied her stance, holding still until the right moment to move and strike it down.

A dark blur went by her in an instant, pushing her back and making her fall down in confusion. She was too shocked by the sudden impact to think about what had happened, instead, she glanced at the horrifying sound the animal was making.

Her supposed savior ripped the thing into shreds, spraying blood and kicking the decapitated head away as he chuckled. He smoothed his sleeves and looked her way, smirking.

Sailor Mars narrowed her indigo eyes at the vampire and stood up in a huff, dusting her skirt off of dirt and any remains of the now carcass off her uniform.

"I see you care much of your appearance?" Rei scoffed.

"I did not require your assistance. As you can see, I have everything under control." Nephlite nodded at her uniform.

"I'm sure." Rei rolled her eyes, not caring for manners.

"Now is not the time and what are you doing here?" Nephlite hardened his eyes as he spoke.

"It seems we were not the only ones who planned the Moon Princess's escape." Rei nodded slowly, trying not to panic.

"I fear all this…"

She glanced around her; seeing moon soldiers, deformed and scary creatures of all kind, and vampires all into combat; all fighting one another. Rei could now hear the screams, the one's she couldn't hear before because she was also fighting.

"It will end badly, Nephlite. There will be no happy ending in this story for us all." Nephlite stared at her, then at the battle all around him.

"We must find the others, to regroup and figure our next move."

Rei nodded, suddenly aware of the tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and took a deep breath, following Nephrite's path behind him, determined to find her friends, her lover, and her beloved princess.

* * *

"Shine Aqua, Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury hurled her attack against a crowd of moon soldiers, desperately trying to not to hurt them. It wasn't their fault; they were following orders to an enormous misunderstanding. The princess of Mercury side danced away from the swift movements of swords; knew which attacks would not cause death to anyone.

But Ami was pulled back, strong arms engulfing her, ceasing her next attack.

"Oh!" Sailor Mercury didn't have time to think about her next move, for her attacker was launched off and far away from her, she could hear his scream as he all but flew away.

Sailor Mercury frowned, glaring at her blond savior.

"Really, Zoicite! I suppose the phrase _'We must not hurt those without fault'_means nothing to you?" Zoicite scowled lightly at what looked like the_ fragile_ princess.

"They are trying to hurt you. Need I remind you, that they see _you_ as the enemy?" Ami sighed, shook her head.

"It should not be this way. We must have done something wrong, something we missed, I don't know!" Zoicite growled as he blocked a swinging sword away from Ami, breaking the steel weapon in half and grabbing the soldier by the neck, choking him upright.

Sailor Mercury broke away from her thoughts and quickly placed her hands on Zoicite's stone arm, pleading.

"No! Zoicite!" He growled under his breath, setting his lips into a thin line as he threw the poor soldier back, glaring at his blue haired goddess.

"This cannot be helped! We are at war and you are one of the potential targets!" Ami glanced at the mayhem that was going around them, and placed her head against his chest.

"We must find the others."

Zoicite held her close, tightly, and leapt away. He dodged swiftly, carefully, avoiding any and all dangerous blows of the three way battle between humans, vampires, and demonic creatures. He would have to make sure they found Malachite first. He was the only one who knew where the Moon Princess was now, and what part Endymion was playing at exactly.

* * *

"Rally ahead!" Artemis aimed his sword straightforward, hearing cries of an early victory come from the anxious army behind him. He had fought the deadly creatures from the forbidden kingdom once before, long before Queen Selenity won her crown. They were mindless beings, soulless, really. Though, after battling for more than an a couple of hours, they grew clever and mimicked attacks to their advantage. But now, not only did they have one enemy, but the vampires were fighting against them as well.

Artemis sighed in frustration, fighting the feel of defeat deep inside his heart and soul.

'_Serenity, where are you?'_

Artemis recalled hearing the loud crash, the sudden heavy movements coming behind the doors of the Moon princess's room as he all but ran to it. He remembered feeling his heart fall into broken pieces when he heard the princess's cry.

"_No! Luna!"_

_ He crashed against the double doors, thinking he would break them free with his running weight. But to no avail, he fell back, staring at the closed white doors._

_ By then, Moon soldiers flanked him, their swords aiming at the doors, yearning to battle what was behind them. Artemis stood up immediately, narrowing his blue eyes as he called forth his heritage power from the crescent on his forehead. _

_ Artemis pointed towards the doors; with the blink of an eye, the doors hurled open, cracking against the force he sent across them. Artemis walked in first, glancing at the damage inside the grand room, then running to the fallen body of his beloved, motionless, Luna._

_ He cradled her head in his hand, whispering to her, praying. _

_ Luna was a beautiful creature, always had been. He admired her ebony locks, her sunset eyes, and her beautiful character as a person. She was his reason for existence; she had been for a long time now. He held her body close to his, he knew she was breathing, but the danger was clear. _

_ Artemis looked about at his soldiers, ordering them to their battle stations outside the castle walls. He motioned towards one of his soldiers, Oswyn, one of the many he could count on. Artemis stood with Luna in his arms, handling her gently into Oswyn's, setting his jaw tightly._

"_Take her to the Queen's chambers and advise the Queen should the situation become fierce, I will notify her." The brown haired man nodded and proceeded to carry out his mission._

Artemis had no idea at the time what they were facing, but he still didn't find the need to call for the Queen, not just yet. He prayed to the Gods above him to alleviate Luna, hoping not just for her recovery, but to help him see just what they were really up against.

Artemis turned slowly, hearing a battle cry like none other not too far from him. He eyed the battle before him, his soldiers doing exceptionally well in the fight. But one being caught his attention, a woman?

'_It can't be?'_

Artemis gawked at the female warrior, seeing her planetary attacks against his soldiers and the creatures of the forbidden kingdom. He watched slowly, taking a few steps of his own to verify exactly what his brain was telling him.

'_I must tell the Queen, immediately!'_

He turned swiftly and began a fast pace, shouting orders to his soldiers beneath his command to take charge in his short absence. He didn't want to have to run to the Queen, which would be suspicious of him to his troops, and would probably make them worry. Artemis kept thinking the image over and over in his mind, the swift, strong force of the female warrior.

'_Impossible!'_

Artemis grunted in annoyance, confusion was never something he could comprehend during battle.

'_Luna, my darling, please, awake! I need you now, more than ever, my love.'_

* * *

The woman glared at the destruction in her hand mirror. Her green, poisonous looking eyes stared at the impossibility of what was going on in the Moon Kingdom.

'_H-How? This cannot be right!'_

Beryl's lips trembled, her dead heart felt very much alive at this moment, and it was being torn apart, piece by black piece. She always knew that being a witch served its purposes, even when she used magic to see things when she wasn't there. Beryl slumped down to the floor, clutching the fabric of the bed sheets next to her for some kind of support as she felt herself hyperventilate, not that she needed to breathe, mind you.

'_All this time…'_

Beryl felt the oddest feeling, a pain she had never really felt before as she placed her hand against her face.

Tears.

She glanced at her perfect hand, wet with her odd pain, her newest of feelings. Had she ever felt this kind of emotion? She looked down at her lap, the beautiful fabric of her wedding dress, flawless, perfect. Today was going to be the happiest day of her eternal life, where had it gone so wrong?

"What do you think?"

Beryl froze. The glass of her hand mirror broke instantly and shattered onto her lap and the stone floor. Did she dare look at the voice speaking to her?

"I suppose, you thought different, correct?"

Beryl slowly turned her head to face the being in the room, eyeing her prince with painful, saddened, love. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, just a slight sigh.

Endymion closed the door and walked around the room, arms crossed, and deep in thought. He stopped almost in front of her and then took a couple steps back, staring, admiring her.

"It's a shame, really. You _do_ look beautiful." Beryl bowed her head in shame, her brows knitting together, stifling a sob.

"How dare you?" Endymion smirked, hearing nothing but a whisper come from his fiancé.

"Why is that, my dear?" Beryl looked at him, her eyes red with shedding tears, her skin paler than before, her body, beginning to tremble with painful anger.

Endymion rolled his gorgeous midnight eyes and smiled seductively at her.

"You actually _thought_ you could manipulate the Forbidden Kingdom into kidnapping the Moon Princess only to murder her later on after we were wed?"Beryl felt like a she had been smashed against the floor, her insides burning as if they were cooking on in a pit of fire. Endymion chuckled at her wide eyed reaction, glancing at her once more.

He tilted his head, then walked over to her, kneeling down and staring right in front of her polished face. He let his thumb touch her cheekbone, then his hand cupped the back of her neck, firmly.

"Now that everything is in the open, what to do with you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had a small setback, but NOW, I have a huge one. I've some training to do for about three weeks, so I won't update until about a month later or something because I'll be going out of state.

Thank you all again for your reviews, they really keep me going, THANX!!!!!

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. SAILOR. MOON. ! ! ! ! !


End file.
